


三观不正

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 一个Rogers不小心搞上自己儿子Steve老婆然后越陷越深的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 都市艳情三流垃圾文学，OOC到逆天，请好孩子千万不要看。

“Steve，Steve……”Bucky俯趴在深色的大床上，无助地扭动身体，嘴里神智不清地念着丈夫的名字。

这已经是他发情期的末尾了，在没有Alpha的陪伴、欲火焚身的煎熬的三天里，他差点因为脱水死在床上。

屁股里塞的震动棒嗡嗡作响，混着粘腻而色情的水声，虽然这些硅胶玩具根本起不到什么实质性的慰藉作用，但聊胜于无。Bucky浑身都是汗，尚未完全清醒的头脑仍然昏昏沉沉，只能抱紧身边能够到的一切——Steve的衣服，Steve用过的东西，这是他给自己筑的巢。然而这点Alpha的气息根本不够，比隔靴搔痒还不如。

他想要Steve像末日即将来临那样紧紧抱着他，炽热地、像要将他拆吃入腹那样吸吮他的嘴唇和舌头，无论自己怎么推也不肯松掉，想让他用信息素把自己的每一寸包裹的严严实实，用炙热硕大的阴茎狠狠捣入自己饥渴蠕动的穴道……

他红润的嘴唇一张一合：“好想要……好想要你……呜呜呜……Steve，你怎么还不回来……”

iPad画面里的男人穿着蓝白色的作战服，在对着镜头打手枪，额前布满汗珠，显然也是忍耐到了极点。

“Bucky，我的宝贝，对不起，对不起……”他喃喃着，然后把手里的遥控器一把调到了最大档。

“啊啊啊！——”Bucky发出一声尖叫，震动棒骤然增强的功率直接将他送上了最后一轮高潮，Bucky眼前阵阵发黑，两腿痉挛，整个腰都软了下去，挺立的阴茎射出薄薄的精水。

“啊……Steve……我爱你……呜呜……”

看到屏幕里的人高潮时迷醉的表情，Steve终于忍不住射了一手。

“Bucky，Bucky……你还好吗？宝贝……”

Bucky慢慢睁开眼睛，感到理智在一点点回笼，身体里那恐怖而席卷一切的热度渐渐下降，Omega腺体的疼痛也在渐渐消退。

他拿起iPad，躺到属于他们的大床上，缓缓呼出一口气。

镜头里，Bucky汗湿的头发一缕缕沾在他的颈侧，那双Steve深爱的绿色的眼睛还泛着雾气。

“宝贝……”Steve痴迷地看着他。

发情期的Omega没有Alpha的陪伴，即便勉强熬过也好不到哪去，但他还是虚弱地笑了笑：“应该都结束了……我好多了……Steve，你真棒……”

“Bucky……”Steve虔诚地念着丈夫的名字，“我真的想立刻放下一切任务，现在就飞回家，陪在你和宝宝身边……”

“别说傻话了，Steve，你是个合格的战士……我会在这等你回来的……”

Steve看上去满脸颓唐：“Bucky，我怎么舍得留你一个人在家里呢……还要你这么辛苦的照顾宝宝，我是个不负责任的丈夫……”

“是啊，你说的没错——”Bucky板起脸，“听好了，下个月的发情期你再不回来，我就带着Becca离家出走啦。”Bucky开着不痛不痒的玩笑，脸上的神色仍柔和无比，他摸摸屏幕，似乎想触碰男人英俊的脸。

直到两人依依不舍地挂断视讯，房间里浓烈的气味慢慢消散，他抽出按摩棒，擦拭了下身体，正打算去洗澡，桌上的闹钟突然响了，闹钟的另一头是婴儿房，看来，是Becca那个小恶魔又在闹腾了。

他顾不上酸软无力的身体，把睡衣穿好，来到隔壁房间，

Bucky伸出柔软的手臂，从精致的摇篮床里把小小的Becca抱进怀中，她才三个月大，对外界的感知还比较有限，现在她不知道怎么了，正放声大哭。

Bucky尽量温柔地摇晃着她：“怎么了，小Becca，哭什么呢？告诉Papa……你也想Daddy了是不是？”

Becca不理，还是放声大哭。Bucky看了看她的尿布，还是干的。

大概是饿了。

Bucky无奈地想，明明两小时前才刚吃过啊，这孩子也太能吃了吧，看来以后又是个生龙活虎的小捣蛋鬼。

Bucky把Becca抱到右手，左手解开衣襟，然后是一颗一颗扣子，他掀开最里层的内衣，想把挺立的乳头递到女儿的嘴里。

Bucky的脸仍然会为这个动作红个通透，这实在是太羞耻了，男性Omega只有在怀孕和哺乳的时候才会发育出胸部，且没有女性那么柔软和发达，他还根本不习惯胸前多了两坨肿肿的、只为了哺育后代存在的东西。

这时候，他忽然听到楼下传来奇怪的响动。

他警觉地站起身，现在是深夜，佣人们应该早就睡了，像这样有着严格安保的军区别墅，根本不可能有盗窃犯。

Becca很懂事的停止了哭声，Bucky没有开灯，静悄悄地走出房门，在楼梯边向下张望。

佣人的尊敬的声音响起：“Rogers将军，您回来了。”

紧接着，下面客厅的灯通通被打开，房间里立刻亮如白昼。

男人的军靴踏在玄关地板的声音在寂静的房里格外响亮。

Bucky愣在原地，他怎么也不会想到，他丈夫的父亲会不打一声招呼就突然回来。

不过，他们所在的别墅本身就在Rogers名下，只不过被他送给了Steve而已，因此他回来当然不需要告诉任何人。

但Rogers将军常年驻守在外，和Bucky几乎没见过几面，他这次回来，不知道会有什么事情呢？

Bucky抱着Becca，小心翼翼地站在楼梯上，看着他名义上的父亲走进家门。

佣人已经帮他把他把军装外套脱下来，挂到一边准备熨烫了，远远地，Bucky看到他肩章上的将星闪闪发亮。

Rogers是现役陆军少将，今年还不到五十岁，他很年轻的时候就有了Steve，没人知道孩子的母亲是谁，多年以来，他一直保持着一丝不苟的军人作风，灯光背阴处，他的身影显得无比高大，丝毫不见中年人的颓老。

Bucky悄悄地下了几级台阶，Rogers正站在玄关，没注意到他。他身上还是整齐的军服衬衫，正在解松领带。

Rogers与Steve同样是顶级的Alpha，这对父子俩几乎是一个模子印出来的，一样的金发，一样坚毅刚硬的脸部线条，还有湛蓝的、鹰一样深邃的眼睛。

若非鬓角的两从白发，Bucky单从外表根本分不出父子两人的区别。

当然，他们给人的感觉是完全不同的。现在，Rogers给巴基的感觉仿佛就是一个四十几岁的Steve，更加坚毅、沉稳，带着久经沙场的悍勇和沧桑过后凝练出来的绝对权威。

面对这样一个和丈夫九成肖似、却又气场可怕的男人，Bucky什么寒暄的话都说不出来。

最后，他只能小声地喊了句：“将军。”

Rogers冷冷的眼神扫过来，Bucky几乎立刻瑟缩了一下。

将军看到一个陌生的人出现在家里，皱了下眉，他几乎把这人给忘了，直到视线落到他怀里的婴儿才想起来，他是James Barnes，Barnes财阀家的长子，一年前刚和自己的儿子联姻。

他没有多打量，随意地嗯了一声。

Bucky才敢往下走，觉得后背都渗出冷汗。

Rogers将军不但位高权重，还是出了名的喜怒无常，是他绝对不敢招惹的。

Rogers走到餐桌前，把领带解下来，放到一边。佣人这时毕恭毕地摆上一桌子菜，显然，他还没来得及吃完饭。

Bucky肯定不会放肆到这时候也坐到餐桌前，但也无法干脆走掉，一时不知道是走好还是留好。

Rogers拿起刀叉，狼吞虎咽地吃了几口，十几小时的飞行让他饿坏了，一抬头，那个Omega还怯生生地站在原地。

平时身边围满了奉承巴结的政客和直来直往的士兵，这么呆的人Rogers还是挺少见的。

他随意问了句：“家里还好吗？”

“是的……一切都好，将军。”Bucky赶紧回答，又尊敬地补充了称谓。

还真是够呆的。

看来，这个James和贵族普遍养出来的娇贵Omega没什么两样，Barnes那个老狐狸也不过如此，没打算把Omega儿子培养成什么稀罕的人才，只把他当成政治联姻的工具。

毕竟，外面的形势这么艰难，Omega呆在家里相夫教子、当一只金丝雀才是最安全的。

这样的Omega对Rogers来说都无甚区别，和谁家联姻不是联姻呢？也不知道自己那儿子是怎么迷他迷成这样，当初跟着了魔似的非他不娶，他和老Barnes商量了几个来回，最后才准了他们结婚。

Rogers喝了一口酒，喉结滚动了一下。

“过来。”

Bucky抬起头：“啊？我……我不饿，将军。”

Rogers微叹了口气，耐心地把语气放缓：“我看看孩子——还有，叫我父亲。”

Bucky噢了一声，慢慢走上前，他抱着Becca倒是显得十分稳当，Rogers接过孩子看了看，宝宝已经睡着了，嘴角流着口水，有着薄薄的浅金色的胎毛，倒是很可爱。

他让佣人把孩子抱上楼，示意Bucky坐下，Omega有点紧张地照做了，还赶紧说了句：“谢谢……父亲。”

他又问了几句不痛不痒的关于Barnes家的话，Bucky战战兢兢如临大敌般回答着，Rogers真不知道自己怎么能把人吓成这样。

正想把人放回去的时候，Rogers的鼻尖动了动，闻到一股Omega情动的味道。

那是典型的Omega刚刚欢爱之后的味道，而这屋子里除了眼前的人之外，可没有第二个能放出这种勾人味道的了。

他一定不敢随便找野男人偷情，估计是自己耐不住寂寞，偷偷玩了些见不得人的游戏。佣人们都是闻不到气味的Beta，但在顶级Alpha面前，这种泛滥而淫荡的味道无所遁形。

他不禁多看了几眼Bucky。

不愧是自己的儿子，审美都和他十分相似。棕发绿眸，像只森林里的小鹿一样清纯无辜，却在背后偷偷做这种把戏。

听说Bucky和Steve是军校同学，两人感情不错，Steve还没毕业就迫不及待地把人标记了。

“Bucky——Steve是叫你Bucky吗？”

“啊？”Bucky茫然的抬起头，脖颈的线条都十分优美，布满引人遐想的红潮。

真是只可爱的金丝雀啊——

他咽下一块鲜美多汁的蚌肉，唇边勾起一丝几乎算得上是玩味的笑，但眼中却毫无笑意：

“你刚刚在做什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

“做什么？”Bucky一脸茫然。

他望着Rogers那饶有兴味、实则却深不见底的眼神，微微张开嘴，一时忘了移开视线。

……他和Steve真的很像，但这完全是就外表而言——不，其实外表也有挺明显的不同，比如Steve的金发从不会像他的将军父亲那样，整整齐齐地梳到脑后，透出一种上位者的自律和威严。尤其在Steve摘下头盔的时候，那头金毛总是乱蓬蓬地铺在脑袋上。

在家的时候，Steve喜欢套着寻常的家居服和背心，很少这么穿着整齐的军服衬衫，将扣子扣到最上一颗，而Rogers穿起来则格外合适，硬实有力的肌肉线条从衬衫下显露，带着成熟男人特有的沉稳踏实的力量感。

最关键的是，Steve永远不会用Rogers这样具有压迫感的视线看着自己，好像泰山压顶，毫不掩饰Alpha卓越强大的天性。

Bucky在走神的间隙想着，刚才……他什么也没做啊，他只是想哄Becca睡着，在那之前，他在和Steve……天呐，想到那场激烈的“游戏”，Bucky的脸红透了。

自他们结婚后，Steve就一直在炮火最密集的几个战区中间辗转，一年里与他聚少离多。他在医院生下Becca的时候，Steve是坐着直升机风尘仆仆地赶回来的，还没来得及抱他和小公主几下，就又被一纸紧急调令召了回去。Bucky虽然有些委屈，但也知道丈夫绝不是故意的，如果情况允许，他恨不得二十四小时粘在自己身上，就和他们偷偷在军校里恋爱时一样。

但少年夫妻自然情热，视讯成了他们发泄欲望的常用手段，只要彼此有空就会默契地来一发phone sex，他甚至快习以为常。虽然隔着屏幕感受不到彼此的信息素交缠和AO之间的强烈性张力，但Steve火热的感情和甜蜜的情话，总逗的他脸热不已，生完Becca之后的两个发情期，他都是靠跟Steve的视频通话熬过的。

现在被丈夫的父亲这么问了，说明他肯定察觉到了什么蛛丝马迹，至少嗅到了自己身上发情的气味，他不可能瞒得过一个顶级的Alpha……Bucky身体紧绷，双腿下意识地并得更紧，他好像也捕捉到还残留在他身体里的黏腻液体的腥气，他迅速躲开Rogers的视线，脸红的要滴出血来。

他咬了咬下唇，犹豫着：“父亲……我……”

Rogers将他的脸色变化看在眼里，收起了压迫性的目光，漫不经心地笑了下：“我又不是在审问你，紧张什么。”

他这种地位的Alpha，什么样的Omega美人没有见过，眼前的Bucky对他而言和一只漂亮乖巧的小猫咪没什么两样，唯一的区别大概是他现在是属于Rogers家族的猫咪，要为他的子嗣繁衍后代，这件事他已经开始做了——而且做的不错。他知道表面看起来再怎么高贵纯洁、清心寡欲的Omega，到了Alpha床上也都是情难自持、化为被原始欲望摆弄的奴隶模样，他那傻儿子把这样一个健康的、闻起来就像一块汁水四溢的熟透浆果一样的Omega扔在家里，他能耐得住寂寞才怪。

Rogers看着他左右漂移不安的眼神，心知他没什么胆子，做不出太出格的事情，于是只是云淡风轻地说：“Steve大概不会跟你提，但他现在被上面看重的很，未来的仕途就看他这几年的表现。你，不要给他添乱……知道吗？”

“添乱？”Bucky眨眨眼，有些疑惑。

Rogers搁下刀叉，叫佣人送上了一份今天的报纸，翻到社会新闻页，放到桌上，手指轻轻敲了下散发着油墨香味的纸张。Bucky好奇又小心的拿起来，巨大版面的头条赫然是一位豪门Omega因和管家偷情被发现曝光的丑闻。

Bucky又羞又怒，他唰地站起来，放下报纸直视Rogers：“父亲，您这话是什么意思？！”

Rogers波澜不惊， 从容地望着他因为恼怒而泛起红光的脸庞。

Bucky似乎真的被刺激到了一样，刚才的瑟缩一扫而光，他眼角飞红，像是从未受过这么大侮辱一般，大声道：“……您、您太过分了！怎么——晚安！”椅子因为被快速推开而发出与地面摩擦的“嘎吱——”声。

Rogers看着他几乎像逃一样的跑上楼梯，消失在他视线里，倒也没什么表情变化，施施然地把报纸收起来。

——原来漂亮猫咪底下还藏着一副张牙舞爪的模样，Rogers心想，不过，像他这样成长在豪门里的Omega，就算家教严格，这种事即便没有目睹也肯定有所耳闻——连孩子都生过了，他还真的能有表现出来的那么纯洁么？

Rogers少将挑挑眉，继续吃他的晚饭。

洗完澡，静静躺在床上，Bucky怎么都睡不着，一直在想刚才Rogers的“提醒”，他落在自己身上的眼神，好像他是百兽之王、而自己是什么待宰的羊羔一样。

……他觉得自己配不上他完美无缺的儿子Steve，所以要这样羞辱他么？

Bucky忍不住拿过手机，房间里很暗，他没有视频，直接拨通了那个最熟悉的号码。

“Bucky？”那头很快被接起来，但声音很轻，可能是已经睡了。

“Steve……”Bucky唤着，心里突然漫上一丝委屈，“我，我好想你啊……”

“我也想你，”他停顿了一下，“宝贝。”

Bucky翻了个身，侧脸压在枕头上：“你爸刚回家了。”

“嗯……你说什么？”Steve的声音突然提高，听起来很惊讶。

“你不知道？”

“他没告诉我——嗯，他没有为难你吧？”

Bucky仔细想了想两人刚才的对话，除了最后一幕，应该——也不算为难吧，而且Rogers的话也有他的道理，自己应该多体贴一点，不能总是一有事就去给丈夫添麻烦。

“没有，父亲他……挺和蔼的。”

Steve在那头古怪地笑了一下。

Bucky只好诚实道：“好吧……你爸爸快把我吓死了……他看起来好凶。”

Steve的声音突然很近，耳畔仿佛吐着他的呼吸，看来他贴近了声筒：“……等你老公回去，告诉你什么叫凶。”

“Steve！”Bucky无奈地大喊，“你能不能正经一点！”

“我很正经……你接着说，他问你什么了？”

“没什么，嗯……看了看Becca……然后问了问我家里的事情。唉，不知道他什么时候走，要是他呆的久，我就完了……”Bucky小小地抱怨着。

“嗯……”

看Steve有一搭没一搭应着，大概没什么聊天欲望，Bucky猜他肯定也困了，于是说道：“再见，亲爱的，我挂啦！”

“等等！”Steve赶快制止他，“等等……你再说点什么……”

“说什么？”

“你再叫我一声……”

“Steve？”Bucky狐疑道“你在干嘛？”

“……”

Bucky捂起嘴：“你不会在……”

“我就快了……宝贝……”Steve那正直而温和的声音听上去无比理所当然，“刚才一听到你的声音，我就忍不住开始自慰了。”

Bucky不知道怎么连说他爸爸的事情都能让这匹种马性奋，他无奈地顿了顿，然后又想到了什么，在黑暗里红了脸。

“……老公？”

“嗯？”Steve的呼吸声十分压抑，Bucky除了在床上，很少这样叫他。他翻了个身，手下动作不停。

“我，我好爱你。”Bucky红着脸，一边想一边细细地说，“……最爱你的大家伙，好想让你像上次在Sam借我们的车子里那样，狠狠地操进来，直到腿都合不上，我，我想再给你生个宝宝……”

这招显然奏效了，Steve低低吼了一声，然后就是连续的喘息声从另一头传来。

“宝贝，你太……”他平复了一下，冲动又有点气闷地说，“等我这次回去，不把你干死在床上才怪。”

Bucky恶作剧得逞一般捂着嘴笑：“……你来啊！”说完他就挂了电话，把手机扔在一边，两条长腿夹紧被子睡着了。

在梦里，Steve穿着一身崭新笔挺的军装，金发梳得整整齐齐，在阳光下缓步朝他走来，充满侵略性地吻住他，让他的心脏跳的好快。

凌晨，Rogers将军是被婴儿的哭声吵醒的。

他一贯浅眠，婴儿发出第一声啼哭他就睁开了眼睛。Becca的声音洪亮，中气十足，哭声很快在整座宅子里回荡。

他坐起来，听到主卧室的方向有人急匆匆冲出来的声音，然后婴儿房被人推开，那哭声没了门板的遮挡又大了一个等级，混杂一阵语无伦次的安慰，具体听不清是什么。

Rogers起床换衣、洗漱，五分钟的时间内，Becca的哭声开始断断续续，时不时还有微小的咳嗽，像是哭到呛着了。

Rogers皱眉，他还没有过和婴儿共处的经验，他走出房间，到了婴儿房门口。

Bucky果然背对着他在摇篮旁边，正手忙脚乱地哄着Becca：“宝宝不哭了……Daddy在这里噢……不要再哭了，先吃好不好……”

Bucky的声音软软的，带着长期睡眠不足、又被突然唤醒的疲倦，但仍然还是非常温柔。他穿着一层丝绸的睡衣，露出两节纤细的小腿，因为拍打婴儿的动作而微微晃动身躯，从背影看几乎还是少年人的身形。自己还是个孩子，就要照顾出世不久的宝宝了。

Rogers走上前，低声斥道：“怎么不叫保姆？”他的视线无意从Bucky随意掀起的胸襟上扫过，“这成什么样子？”

Bucky的棕发乱乱地顶在脑袋上，他正忙着给Becca哺乳，因为他的突然到来脸上浮现出慌张的神色，一时惊慌中，深色的乳珠从Becca吸裹的小嘴里滑落，惹得她又大哭起来。

他连忙低下头，把乳尖重新塞回到Becca嘴里，自觉好不体面，根本不敢抬头看Rogers。

Bucky刚刚起床，在淡淡的晨光中，那层透薄的丝绸睡衣乱糟糟的，什么都遮不住，优美的胴体在下面若隐若现。为了喂Becca，他把睡衣扣子解开大半，左边那团发育不久的、圆滚滚的鼓胀的软肉连同上面深色的乳晕就这样暴露在微凉的空气中，浑圆的乳珠却是一种艳丽的深红，在婴孩的嘴边时隐时现，右侧的乳珠也坚硬挺立着，把睡衣撑起一个凸起来的圆印。

这副毫不设防的天真又色情的样子，简直和故意勾引没有两样。Rogers扫过一眼，居然有些口干舌燥，信息素有蠢蠢欲动之势，他立即压了下去。

Bucky感觉到Rogers的目光，脸颊发烫，好不容易挨到Becca吃饱，慢慢睡着了，他赶紧把宝贝竖着抱起来，拍打她的背，Becca困的要命，嗝一直打不出来，Bucky着急了，Rogers这时伸出大手：“给我吧。”

他接过Becca的时候，指尖无意划过一片柔软细腻的肌肤，Bucky惊慌地看了他一眼，Rogers却淡然地把宝贝抱在怀里，转过身，让Bucky把自己整理好。

等到Bucky扣好扣子，把头发稍微捋了捋，Rogers已经打出Becca的嗝，单手拖着伏在他肩头睡着的小人，严肃地看着他：“怎么搞成这样？”

Bucky不知该说什么，他不习惯把Becca交给别人照顾，什么事都要自己来，肯定不会那么光鲜体面，但是这毕竟是个姓Rogers的孩子，也许对方是在嫌弃自己没有把她照顾好。

“对不起，将军。”Bucky从他身上抱起宝宝，然后便低着头回去了。

连父亲都不称呼了，我是伤到他了？Rogers想。

“等等。”他出声喊道，Bucky停下来回头看他，脸色仍是黯然。

Rogers不太自然地说：“昨天我话说的……不太恰当。”

“我向你道歉。”

Bucky立刻睁大了眼睛，惊讶道：“不不，父亲……我不是这个意思……没关系。”他转身，脚下加快步子走了。

大概照顾孩子真的很累，等到Rogers已经健完身、吃完早饭的时候，恢复了点精神的Bucky才蹦蹦跳跳地走下楼。

他已经换上了十分规矩的家居服，每颗扣子都整整齐齐地扣好，似乎早晨那种朦胧的欲望形象只是一场梦，他走到正在镜子整理的Rogers面前，礼貌地说：“父亲，您要出门了吗？”

Rogers嗯了一声。他刚刚被调回总军区任职，现在手头的工作已经积成小山了。

“我帮您……打领带吧。”Bucky看着Rogers，话不由自主地脱口而出，因为刚才Rogers对着镜子微微皱眉、整理衣领的样子实在和Steve太像了。

Rogers看了他一眼，没多说什么，把领带递给了他。他比Bucky高一些，目光是稍微俯视的。即便是在这样保守的家居服中，依然可以看到他鼓起的胸脯和紧窄的腰线，不过那美好的身体正被遮得严严实实，只会为了某个特定的人敞开。

Bucky身上带着刚刚沐浴后的热度和淡淡果香气，遮盖了他的信息素。

“哎？这个领带……”他以前经常帮Steve打领带，但是Rogers将军用的领带还是传统的宽面式，他怎么也想不起来该怎样系回原来的样子了。Bucky抿紧下唇，脸蛋涨红，有些尴尬。

Rogers看他纠结的神色跟笨拙的动作，不由无语，这么迷迷糊糊，真不知道他以前Omega的课都是怎么上的，这还是个贵族出身的Omega，现在看来连基本礼仪都没学好，也就只是个花瓶了。

不过，近距离的看，花瓶的眼睛更美了，带一点雾气的绿，像朝阳下的山林，下巴上的美人沟也十分可爱——但这些都够不上他的嘴唇，一直被他咬着，红艳极了。

Rogers叹气：“你这样生疏，等Steve以后晋升了，怎么能照顾好他呢？”

他握上Bucky的手，不容他拒绝地道：“我教你。”

Rogers的双手宽厚而干燥，稳稳地握着他的，因为常年拿枪，掌心有茧。他的眼睛比Steve更深邃，此刻正牵着Bucky的手，折叠穿引那片布料，因为距离的拉近，Bucky感受到Rogers那充满侵略性的信息素，呼吸明显变得急促了些，他有点畏惧，和别的Alpha靠的太近不是合适的举动，但Rogers没有放开他的意思，他感到新奇，这样被压制、被掌控的感觉是和Steve在一起的时候完全没有的。

“会了吗？”Rogers终于完成，把手放下，向Bucky靠近了点。

Bucky愣愣地点头。

Rogers在原处停了片刻，Bucky感受一阵炽热的呼吸拂过耳际，但Rogers已然恢复了波澜不惊的神情，拿起旁边的外套，转身向门口走去。

“父亲，您今天——还回来吗？”Bucky回过神，赶紧问道。本来他想问的是Rogers什么时候走，但又觉得那样太冒失，只得挑了个迂回的问法。

Rogers微微偏了下头：“可能会。”

Bucky明显有点失落，但还是一脸不情愿地说道：“那我等您吃晚饭……”

Rogers听出他勉强的语气，简直忍不住笑起来，副官恭立在门外等他，看到他万年波澜不惊的脸上居然挂着一丝微笑，被吓了一跳。

“怎么了，有事？”Rogers的笑容转瞬即逝，旋即又恢复了喜怒莫测的神情。

“没有，将军。”副官连忙摆手，接过他的手里的东西，为他打开车门。

车子平稳地行驶在去指挥中心的路上，Rogers看着首都整洁的街道，想起战区越发激烈的形势和连绵的战火，不由感慨。

他想到跟自己不算亲厚的儿子，一年前Steve信誓旦旦地宣称非Bucky不娶的时候Rogers还有点意外，现在看来，这个小家伙确有能让Steve对他痴迷的本钱，他年轻漂亮，不只是脸蛋，还有身体，个性又天真纯洁而不自知，再过几年，等到他懂得把控并施展自己的魅力时又会出落成什么样？

看来Steve比自己幸运，早早就把人套牢了。不过，对长期处于金字塔顶端、手握大权的Rogers来讲，他早已习惯不将任何Omega放在眼里，对于顶级Alpha而言，Omega存在的最大价值除了繁衍，就是安抚约束Alpha，否则，他们天性里的好斗和嗜血一旦被激发、又没有约束的话，将会演化出极为可怕的后果，他在战场上见过很多这样的案例，没有结合过的Alpha陷入暴动，制造出的麻烦根本是灾难级的。

他倒是相信Steve是贪恋他一时的秀色可餐，等到新鲜劲过了，也会和任何出身名门的Alpha一样，在Omega花丛中流连，毕竟有其父必有其子。希望到时候，James和他的家族不要生事才好——现在战事这么紧张，他们需要强大军阀力量的庇护，无论发生什么，Barnes财阀应当都会睁一只眼闭一只眼的吧。


	3. Chapter 3

Rogers听到别墅门外汽车缓缓停下的声音。

大功率发动机的噪声慢慢平息，接着是车门开闭的声响，有人走了下来，一阵小声的、愉快的交谈声传到Rogers耳中。

他绷直背坐在沙发上，对面的电视正在播放深夜财经新闻。Rogers抬了抬鼻梁上的眼镜，抿了口骨瓷杯中的热茶。漫不经心地瞟了下时钟。

墙上的分针指向十点一刻钟。

十点十五分。

模糊的人语停止后，引擎再次发动，轮胎与地面摩擦，疾驰而去。同一时刻，大门的锁孔处，钥匙转动的声音。

Rogers把脸转向那声音传来的地方。

Bucky踏进来的时候脚步轻快，嘴里像在哼歌，他脱下黑色的风衣外套，摘下手套，使劲甩了甩头发，水珠不停从上面滚落，刚刚那几步从车子到家门的距离让他淋了点雨，当然他完全不介意，这点雨丝不会影响到他的好心情。

他单手撑着玄关的衣架，抬起一条腿，把皮鞋换下来，崭新发亮的小羊皮沾了点污泥，这让他不得不苦恼地撅起嘴，但当他接着拿起棉拖鞋，穿上，双脚接触地面的时候却舒服地缓了口气。

他嘴角翘起，但就在他换好鞋，准备往屋里迈腿的时候，那笑容就凝固在了脸上。

他看到了沙发上的人影。

他的父亲，准确说是他丈夫的父亲，Rogers正像鹰盯着猎物那样注视着他。

Bucky生生地收住了步伐，表情还残留了一丝刚刚的甜蜜，但更多的是心虚和慌张：“……父亲，您回来了。”

“淋雨了？”Rogers开口，好像随意问道。

Bucky脸上现出一道因紧张泛起的潮红：“……是，我忘了，带伞。”

他四处乱瞟，下意识地舔唇，显然没料到Rogers今天会回来的这么早。

尽管刚刚他还是容光焕发一派自信的样子，现在却满脸都写着想要转身逃跑或找个洞钻下去。

Rogers几乎为他的生动表情转换而感到好笑，但还是压抑着笑意，故作严肃道：

“无论如何……我不记得家里有可以随便出门不打招呼的规定。”

Bucky低下头，一股羞愧从他的胸口灼烧到脸颊。

“我不是故意的，父亲……我本来想八点钟就回来，可他们太激动了，说个没完，我，我连晚饭都没吃……”

他低头看自己的脚尖，语气带着自己都没意识到的的撒娇意味，一边说一边偷瞟Rogers，想从他脸上找到情绪和缓的痕迹。

放在两个星期前，他是绝不敢这样和Rogers讲话的，但这段时间的相处，已经让他意识到，Rogers并没有外界说的那么阴鸷可怕。

他今天穿着一件非常修身的西装，显得腰和双腿十分纤细，里面是一件浅色丝质内衫，领口镶着柔软的蕾丝，打扮得像是一个养尊处优的小王子去参加毕业舞会，他甚至还记得别上一枚蝴蝶状的胸针。

“你去了什么地方？”Rogers皱眉问。

“没什么……就是……史派森先生的‘俱乐部’。”

听到这个名字，Rogers缓缓站了起来，向他走过去，Bucky咬紧下唇看着他的脸。

和Steve几乎一模一样的脸。却是Steve绝不会有的表情和眼神。

“Bucky，难道要我再提醒你，一个结了婚的Omega和外面的Alpha过多接触是一件多么不恰当的事情吗？今天送你回来的人，应当也是位单身的Alpha吧？”

“况且，史派森的政治观点过于激进，纠集俱乐部只不过是为了壮大势力，你应该少和他有牵扯。”

Rogers走近了些，下意识想要捕捉Bucky那独一无二的清新又甘甜的信息素，但没有，空气里什么味道都没有，Bucky今天打了足足两支抑制剂才出的门。

“Steve说过我可以的。”Bucky绷紧下颌，声音并不大，他沉住呼吸，试图让自己的声音在这个强势的男人面前尽可能的坚定，清晰，“Steve说我可以去任何地方，做任何我想做的事情。”

Rogers深深看了他一眼，目光落在他带着Steve咬痕的腺体上。

Bucky努力不退缩视线，回瞪着他。

是的，Steve是他的正牌Alpha，而他开明、宽容的Alpha鼓励他的Omega去做一些能够发挥他才干的事情，甚至大度地不计较他会和别的Alpha接触——Rogers嘲讽地笑了笑。

怎么会有这样纯真的、幼稚的傻孩子。

他的嘲讽并非因为Bucky的亚性征，事实上，Rogers并不真正觉得Omega的才能输人一等。

Rogers不知道Steve是怎么对他粉饰的，但他一清二楚，如果Steve真的有他表现出来的那么大度，真心想要鼓励Bucky追求他所热爱的事业，就不会在Bucky没毕业之前趁机标记他，让他那么早就变成自己的所有物，被标记过的Omega无法独立生活，也别无他法，只能迅速结婚、生育，很难真正地踏入核心行业的门槛。

没人比Rogers更明白这个Alpha作为真正主导的残酷社会的运转法则，也没人比Rogers更了解自己的儿子。

Steve看似温柔敦厚，值得信赖，但骨子里潜藏的控制欲与自己如出一辙。

Rogers最终还是转过身，他不打算拆穿自己儿子那脆弱的谎言。

“以后除非带着保镖，不然不准出门。”

Bucky没作声，耷拉着脑袋，似乎忿忿难平。

“这是为了你好。”小傻瓜，Rogers轻叹了口气，“你刚才说，还没有吃饭？”

Rogers这套军区别墅的餐厅很大，装饰复古，家里的厨子又是24小时待命，不到一小时就摆上了一桌菜。

Bucky孩子心性，这会儿已经不再生气，吃得津津有味，Rogers看得食欲大发，也坐在主位上吃了几口。

他突然想起来一件事，提议周末要Bucky和他一起去看最近的马场看比赛。

Bucky思索了下：“赛马？是挺好，可是…票太贵了……”

Rogers不经心道：“贵？你们家不是都有自己的马场生意吗？”

“啊，可是我已经不怎么从家里拿钱了……我现在在和Steve一起存钱。”他说得一板一眼。

Rogers只得道：“放心吧，这些是别人送的票，你不去也用不掉的。”  
  


Bucky咬着勺子又想了想：“那，还有没有其他人啊？”

“当然，都是家族的老朋友，你应该打打招呼。”

听到这话，Bucky显然松了口气，雀跃道：“太好啦，谢谢老爸！”

他用力抱了抱Rogers，转身跑上了楼。

Rogers本以为那个拥抱就是那天的结束了，但在他从Becca的婴儿房回到自己的卧室途中，发生了件他意想不到的事，令一切有了微妙的转折。

Bucky的卧室门没有关紧，暧昧的灯光和断断续续的声音从里面漏了出来。

“Steve，我想你……”Bucky的声音带着颤抖的气音，明显在喘息着。

“我在…嗯……等你回来……”

他在用手指或玩具抚摸自己。

Rogers立即意识到这点，一股颤栗的颤抖闪电般传上他的脊椎。他快步走回了自己的房间。

之后的一切都还算正常。

但在Rogers洗澡的时候，这个声音又毫无预警地回响在他脑海里。

“Steve，我想你……”

“我在等你回来……”

这种感觉非常不妙，突兀而毫无征兆地渐渐占据了他的理智。

真的毫无征兆吗？Rogers躺在床上问自己。在家里他总是无意识地穿着暴露的睡衣在眼前晃来晃去，他用不同的语气和声调叫自己“父亲”，他甚至不会收敛泛滥的甜腻的信息素。

他闭上眼睛试图入睡，然而那个声音的主人形象立刻生动的浮现在他眼前。

Bucky脸颊红红的，眼里绷着一层泪膜，动情地抚摸着自己，像他经常做的那样，微微咬着下唇。

“我想你……”

他试着用冥想驱赶这个想法，然而并没有起到什么效果，反而让细节也更加生动鲜活。

Rogers骂了一句脏话。

他闭上眼睛，手探下去，紧紧抓住自己。注意力集中在某个具体的画面上，希望想象力足够应付。他有点后悔这段日子没顾得上这个。

一切比他预想的要顺利，事实上，想到Bucky在为他而……给了他难以言喻的兴奋感。

结束之后，他不免感到一丝羞愧——这真荒唐，Bucky只有他年龄的一半大，而且，他是自己儿子的Omega。

“可他早就不是个纯真的孩子了，他懂得Alpha和Omega之间那些事情，可他还不知收敛，也许他在试图吸引你。”一个声音说。

不，在某种程度上，他还是纯洁的，纯洁，柔软，甜美，他没有预料的走进他的生命，成为他的家人，他甚至没有试图做过任何事，所以才令你难免感到罪恶。

不管怎么说，他都是Steve的Omega。这点是事实。想到这儿，Rogers反倒有一丝释然。

这大概是他最不觉得重要的事情了。


	4. Chapter 4

烈日当头，首都郊外著名的女王赛马场已经把路障布置完毕，赛道旁迎风飘着星条旗。

国内最顶端的马术选手正在做最后的准备。远远望去，各类血统和毛色的马匹严阵以待，威风凛凛。

Rogers带着Bucky出现的时候已经有点迟了，一列警卫护送他们走进看台vip的席位，在座的众人便纷纷起立，向便装的Rogers将军打招呼。Rogers挥手示意他们坐下。

在一众略显拘谨的将官中间，只有一个留着两撇小胡子、扶着把手杖、个子不太高男人格格不入，他神色散漫，似笑非笑地打量着Rogers，又把目光玩味地移到了他宽厚背影后的Bucky身上。

Bucky今天出门费了点时间，作为一个仪式感十足的青年，他发现自己曾经的马术服内衫因为胯部变宽、大腿丰腴的关系居然已经套不上了，只好换了件合身的衬衫，把小腿塞进长筒靴子，并想办法把鼓起来的胸脯藏到外套下面。这会他正专注地跟自己的头盔搏斗，尽量不压乱他漂亮的头发，没有看向这些人。

“Bucky，到我这里坐下。”Rogers寒暄完毕，轻声命令道。

Bucky噢了一声，乖乖走过来，坐到了他斜后方的位置。支起胳膊左看右看，继而捻起果盘的葡萄吃了一颗，水果和旁边的香槟一样放在冰里，他含在一边的腮帮里，又滚到另一边，凉凉的挺舒服。

“Dad，给。”他伸出手指递到Rogers嘴边，浑然不觉周围男男女女略带诧异的目光。

没人敢对Rogers将军有这么亲呢放肆的举动，哪怕是他的朋友和情人。然而Rogers很自然的，就着他的手把葡萄吃了下去。Bucky还拿纸巾接住葡萄皮，又漫不经心地回去挑果盘里的猕猴桃。

正式比赛开始前，几个看似马术装扮、但身材暴露又浓妆艳抹的女郎款款走过来，问他们要不要赌头场。

小胡子的男人正是国内最大的军火商巨头，Howard，一贯以风流韵事闻名，他一把将为首女郎拉进怀里，调情道，“当然，我要买这个——”他从女郎手里的筹码框中拿出一个最大的五十的数字，挑眉一笑，“给我最爱的凯丽。”

凯丽是来自西伯利亚的一匹母马，在过去几场比赛的战绩中表现不俗，是夺冠的风向标之一。

后面的人也随便拿了些筹码，但数额都没有Howard大。在场的人非富即贵，或权柄在握，参与赌局都不是为了钱，只是图个热闹。

Rogers将军对这个没什么兴趣，示意把剩下的筹码拿下去。女郎们撅起嘴，摇晃着屁股离开，有点不甘心错过这里地位最高的Alpha，这时，Bucky在后面揪了揪Rogers的衣角，Rogers轻轻偏头，Bucky便凑过来，手捂着他的耳朵，附在他耳边说了一句什么。

Bucky一出汗，信息素的味道就更明显，那股甘甜充斥着Rogers的鼻腔，Rogers甚至觉得闻到了里面混杂的丝丝奶香味，大概是Bucky走之前还特地喂了一次Becca的缘故。他双唇一开一合，热气喷在他的耳际，很痒。

Bucky说完，Rogers出乎意料去地转过头看了眼Howard，Bucky又拉了下他领口，示意他把自己的话听完。

之后，Rogers冲那群女郎招招手，她们兴奋地折返，争先恐后地把筹码筐递过来，Rogers竟从里面抽出两张五十，简短道：“莱昂，比分五三。”

哨声很快在场外吹响，Bucky肯定是坐不住的，他把头盔戴好，拿着旗子，第一个冲出去，和其他真正的马术爱好者一起冲到赛道边加油了，从这个vip席只能看到他雀跃的背影。

“他和你说了什么？”Howard忍不住好奇问。

“他说，你不该买凯丽，凯丽每次在首都都不能适应这里的气候。”Rogers淡淡地说，“你不在乎这个。”

“那当然。”Howard轻轻用指尖转着那代表着巨额资金的筹码。

凯丽能拿第几名并不是最重要的，她的骑手，Marie，才是Howard真正感兴趣的。一掷千金，只为博佳人一笑，是Howard一贯的风格。

“那你为什么要买莱昂，据我所知，它之前没有什么突出的成绩，你居然还敢押了比分。”

“Bucky想而已。”Rogers回答。

Howard仿佛像听到了什么不可思议的事，瞪圆了眼睛：“……你这老东西是被外星人附体了么，我还真是小瞧你了。”Rogers向来冷静果断，绝不对这样轻易为人左右，甚至向来不屑于Howard这样哗众取宠的行为，但现在为了这个小美人他这样做了，出手又阔绰，却表现的好像没事人一样。

“这是你新找的小情儿吧？”Howard摸着下巴，视线投向赛场边那个纤细修长的背影，“是够漂亮的，胆子也大……”没哪个情人敢这样要求高高在上的将军出这么多钱为自己赌马的。

Rogers这时候才有了点神情波动，声音提高了些：“Bucky是Steve的Omega，过几天的晚宴上我会正式把他介绍给你们。”

Howard几乎眼前一亮：“是他？他就是James？”又咬牙笑骂道，“这个老狐狸Barnes可真不够意思，有这么漂亮一个儿子放家里，居然藏得这么好……还是Steve下手快，听说孩子都生了？”

“嗯。”凭当时Steve对他的热火程度，要是没有孩子生出来才奇怪。

Rogers不免又想到Bucky抱着Becca，用柔弱的身体温柔地为她哺乳的样子。

Howard沉吟了下，似乎很感慨，叹了口气：“真没想到，我们一起毕业，一起出来混江湖，我现在连老婆都没着落，你都已经当爷爷了啊。”他故意强调爷爷两个字。

Rogers睨了他一眼，懒得理会。

一位矫健的骑手驰骋着越过路障，疾驰而去，引起阵阵惊呼，赛道边的Bucky站直身体，使劲吹着哨子，又叉腰大笑为选手加油，即使隔着十几米，也能感受到那股旺盛甜美的生命力。

注意到Howard直勾勾的眼神，Rogers咳了一下，出声提醒道：“不用再打他的注意，毕竟他已经是我们Rogers家的人了。”

“Rogers的人……那你就可以打他主意了？”Howard毫不掩饰地反唇相讥。

Rogers没说话。

他本是不会把这种没有边际的玩笑放在心上的，但那晚无意听到他和Steve的电话后，他无法否认心里滋长着的邪恶念头和幻想。

他对Bucky有欲望，对这个属于他儿子的孩子有欲望。

看着Bucky蹦蹦跳跳的样子，Howard摸了摸下巴上精致打理的胡须，还是评价道：“啧，太嫩了……依我看，他不是喜欢的类型啊。我记得Steve的母亲可是——”

Rogers突然狠狠剜了他一眼，Howard只得噤声。他偷瞟了眼Rogers，见他面若寒霜，知道自己是碰了雷区，便没有再继续聊这个话题了。

头场结束，经过十分钟的仲裁，裁判宣布道：“冠军，莱昂，英国，比分五三，骑手，克里斯托弗……”

已经回到座位上的Bucky兴奋地跳了起来，他刚刚就一直在屏住呼吸地等，现在满脸通红，大声欢呼，喊了句“Hail 莱昂”之类的，Rogers想提醒他坐好，他却一把抱住将军的肩背，从后面用力吻了他一下。

没吻在额头，不在脸颊。

“耶！太棒了！我们赢了，Dad！我是不是很聪明！”

他的手在他后颈抚摸，那柔软的唇落在了他的薄唇上。

Bucky绿色的瞳仁中闪着兴奋的光，完全陶醉在获胜的喜悦里，等稍稍冷静了些，才意识到自己做了什么。

“父亲……我……”他下意识了下自己的唇，他刚刚在干什么，是把他当成Steve了？因为他们的气息过于相似，总是让他信赖而依恋，他才会一时激动的。

Rogers的眸色暗了暗，深蓝的眼睛里是野兽一样的光芒。

这真是头毫无自觉的雌鹿啊。

“没事。”他宽慰地笑了笑，Bucky松了口气，坐了回去。

Rogers吩咐了副官一句话，等到第二场开始前，他便折返，尊重地对将军点了点头。

“我已经帮你把莱昂买下来了。”回去的车上，Rogers对身边的打瞌睡的Bucky轻柔地说，“以后你可以随时来看他。”

Bucky一下惊醒了，“您说真的吗？……莱昂可是，很贵的……”

“你今天不是帮我赢了很多吗？就当是给你的礼物。”

晚上，Howard留在了Rogers的别墅吃饭，Bucky哄哭闹不止的Becca睡着后，自己也累得睁不开眼，在楼上睡下了。Rogers便让佣人等他醒了再给他准备夜宵。

看着Rogers对他非比寻常的体贴关照的样子，Howard调侃的神色带了一丝凝重：“我看，你这次还真是动心了，老东西，还以为你真的高傲到，除了……谁都入不了眼呢。”他叉起一块羊肉，嚼了几下，顺带称赞了他们家厨子的手艺，扬言要挖墙脚，才继续道：“你儿子也算我看着长大的，一头小狮子啊……你就不怕他知道之后跟你反目成仇？”

Rogers用餐巾擦嘴角，依然一贯的面无表情：“Stark，你管的有点太宽了。”

他现在并没有做出什么决定，只不过，也只要他一句话，Steve就不会被召回首都。

“我可不是那个意思。我是想说——你看，我喜欢Marie，我起码知道要打败其他的竞争者，我要让她对我心悦诚服。”

“强扭的瓜可不算甜。”

虽然Howard现在头头是道、信心十足，但Marie对Howard同样是意义非凡的人，他这次追人家的怂样Rogers从头到尾都一清二楚。

但他说的倒是有道理。强扭的瓜不甜。

想起平时他说句重话都能让Bucky泫然欲泣的样子，Rogers不免皱起眉，可那副样子，又搔着他的心脏。他分不清，究竟“强扭”会让他愧疚，还是更兴奋。

无论如何，Alpha的本能都难以抹消，而Bucky是个对他有吸引力的Omega，他能感觉到随着他们相处的增长，生理上的渴望正与日剧增。

这令他感到烦躁，必须要先解决。


	5. Chapter 5

雨丝儿慢悠悠地飘落，在花园里织出一层薄薄的、透明的雨雾。

偌大的院子里很安静，凝神几乎能听到雨打在柔软土地上的“沙沙”声。Bucky一动不动地站在一颗从南方移栽过来香槐木跟前，他伸开手，一只七星瓢虫从他的掌心爬到葱白的指尖，然后顺着粗壮黝黑的树干，慢慢地向上爬去。

男孩精致板正的西装外套已经被雨淋的潮呼呼的，细雨像一颗颗碎钻镶嵌在黑色的布料上，短裤下面纤细的腿盖了一层水膜，露出的两团小小膝盖圆润可爱，小脚丫上套着名贵的羊皮底的皮鞋，沾满了花园青苔上的污泥。

瓷娃娃一样精致漂亮的脸蛋同样满是雨滴亲吻的痕迹，凝成一颗颗水珠，顺着Bucky的下巴慢慢滴下去。

他没有擦湿乎乎的脸，连抬一下胳膊都没有，只是圆睁着眼睛，瓢虫小姐继续歪歪扭扭的在树干上的粗糙裂痕爬着，留下一道透明水痕。

一道阴影挡住了本就黯淡的光线。

“……迷路了吗，小家伙？”

瓢虫小姐被吓得栽了个跟头，跌进草丛中不见了。

Bucky气恼地回头。

他看到一个穿着军装的、高大的男人，高大到不得不费劲地抬起小脑袋去仰望。

男人戴着军礼帽，帽檐同样沾着水痕，但上面的徽章依然非常清晰，那是一只金色的鹰隼，分别握着利箭和麦穗。

年幼的Bucky从没见过他。

事实上，Bucky从没见过这么英俊迷人的男人，他不得不屏住呼吸，视线落到男人军帽下露出的整齐的金色发丝上，他的眉毛也是金棕色的，眼眸是海洋一样的蓝，直直看着Bucky，几乎要让他溺死其中。

他披着一件深色风衣外套，里面军装领口别着“U.S.”的金属章，胸前又有一排勋章。一条枪带斜贯其间，没入扎在腰间的黑色皮带。他的军靴很高，裤子紧扎在里面，也很干净。

Bucky不说话，只知道楞楞盯着他瞧。

“我说，你迷路了吗？”男人重复了一遍，脸上带了些微微调侃般的笑意。

他的声音非常低沉，像胸腔共振的那种沉稳的音色。

Bucky使劲摇摇头。

这是属于巴恩斯家族庄园的后花园，作为家里的长子小少爷，这是他从小玩到大的地方。

“我迷路了啊……请小先生你，带我去找房子的主人、巴恩斯公爵夫妇好吗？”

Bucky吸吸鼻子，闻到淡淡的、被刻意收敛的酒香味道，这是一位Alpha客人。

他想了想，乖巧地点点头，答应了。

军装男人摸了摸他柔软的棕色鬓发，展颜一笑，然后撩起一边风衣的衣襟，撑起一片没有雨落进来的小角落。

“要进来吗？”

Bucky有些脸红，他犹豫了下，还是迈动短腿，躲了进去。

Bucky的个头只到男人腰间。风雨被瞬间隔绝，Alpha的热度和气息细细密密地将他包裹住了，醇厚的酒香在他鼻尖萦绕，Bucky觉得脸颊开始滚烫，心脏也不听他的使唤，怦怦直跳。

他忍不住仰着泛红的小脸看他，Alpha注意到他的视线，低下头，指尖擦过他光滑的脸蛋，不太经意地问，“你叫什么名字？……”

男人指尖划过的地方好像被烫伤了一样，Bucky喉咙发紧，声音也抖了，“我，我叫……James”。

“这样啊……”

一大一小身影渐渐远去。

“先生，您来我家，是有什么事吗？”Bucky鼓起勇气问。

“……我在打听一个人的下落，你父亲那里似乎有线索，所以就登门拜访了。”

“是什么人呢？”

“一个，对我非常重要的人……”

声音开始忽远忽近，细节开始失真，雨丝、花园渐渐扭曲，化为虚无，只有身旁Alpha的姿态与气息，还顽固地停留在记忆里。

Bucky望着他走远。

……他长得好像Steve。

但显而易见，他不是Steve，Steve和自己年纪相仿，他们在多年后的军校课堂上才第一次见面。

Bucky在干渴中惊醒。

他空茫地盯着天花板，梦境翻涌出的那段记忆已经像地面上的水迹，很快干涸。

……好热啊。

他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，无意识地轻轻呻吟，呼吸急促而轻浅。

仿佛有人将他放在了烤箱里，翻来覆去地炙烤，Bucky感觉浑身是汗，发丝也湿透了。

“Steve…唔……”

头脑阵阵发胀，小腹坠痛，他翻了个身，鼻尖呼出的气息滚烫，扑在枕头上。

“Steve…”

Bucky念着Alpha的名字，紧咬下唇，不停吞咽，两条腿轻轻磨蹭，腿间一片濡湿，胸前也涨的厉害。

隔着柔软轻薄的睡袍，他闭着眼，忍不住用手揉弄了两下，轻微的动作就让他忍不住呻吟出声，娇小的乳晕顶端迅速挺立，硬硬地硌着他的掌心。

Bucky一边想象Steve爱抚他的熟练动作，手上使劲用力揉捏，一边用结实的大腿夹紧毯子，无意识地一下下蹭着……可仍无法阻挡，那股难以言喻的燥热和空虚从下身不断扩散到指尖和脚趾。

……怎么会这么热……

明明昨天才……是抑制剂的效力又减弱了吗……

Bucky眼中浮出一层泪膜。他努力用意志力撑起身体，挪到床边，发软的双脚踩到地面，便跌跌撞撞地冲进卧室的步入式衣帽间，从隐蔽的衣柜夹层抽屉里掏出一支崭新的针剂，拆掉包装。

刚刚装上针头，Bucky酸软的腿已经跪到地毯上，撑着地面大口喘着气。

情热正在席卷着他的身体，从未有过的强烈渴望烧灼着神智。

要打针，他颤抖地将针尖对上脖颈的腺体附近……可为什么会提前……要赶紧打针……

房间的落地镜映出可怜兮兮的小妻子的样子，鬓发无精打采，脸庞泛着病态的潮红，双眼含泪，红唇不停颤抖，汗水打湿了睡衣，两腿间的布料也潮湿不堪，洇出大片明显的痕迹。

Bucky跪坐在地，低哑地呻吟一声，针筒滚落一旁，他忍不住将手下探，伸到那处高热的小缝，来回磨蹭按压，小洞痉挛般地收缩，不断渗着黏腻的液体，讨好般吸着他的指尖。Bucky难耐地咬紧唇，直接一口气填进三根手指，最初的一点不适过后，小洞轻而易举地吞下了它们，Bucky用力在黏湿的地方搅弄，制造出噗嗤的水声，他甚至感觉到指根的那圈金属也变得滚烫起来……

“呃唔……嗯……”

他保持跪着的姿势，身体不由向后躬起，绷紧的如一张弓，一手向后抓紧了地毯，另一手飞快地在两腿间进出，腰部配合着上下颠动，祈求得到一点点慰藉，细小而动听的呻吟不断从嘴里泄出。

镜子里的年轻美人正半骑在自己的手指上，白色的睡袍凌乱不堪，自肩上滑落，半是陶醉半是折磨表情的美人哪里又能顾上这个。

“Steve……嗯啊，快……一点……想要，更多……”

“就是那里……给我……唔嗯……”

……从巅峰回神的他一瞬不知今夕何夕，只是呆呆地坐在地上。

Bucky闻到自己的信息素不受控制地在卧室里乱窜，还有空气里那体液的腥味。

这样饥渴而放荡的味道。

这是他的味道吗？

……不，怎么会这样，他怎么会堕落到现在……这样？

他从不是这样的人，结婚前，Bucky连自慰的次数都少的可怜，更不会这样沉溺于肉欲、不顾一切，他甚至没有检查卧室门是不是关上，会不会有保姆管家路过……

可刚刚，为了缓解一点些微的燥热，他就不管不顾地用手指把自己操到了高潮。

被羞耻感折磨了一会后，Bucky捂着酸痛的腰站起来。

他从未有过如此需要Steve的时候，他需要他的Alpha，哪怕只是听听他的声音。Bucky抓起手机，拨下烂熟于心的号码……忙音后，没人接听。

已经两天了，Steve本来说好很快会回来，却连续两天没有接他的电话。

他本应该愤怒，大骂他是个混蛋，可多种情绪中，担心占了上风……

Steve会出事吗？

Bucky将一缕头发拨到耳后，忧心忡忡地看着屏幕。

Steve那么厉害，从来都没有出过意外的。

他突然想到自己早上在邮筒里收了一封文件，上面用蜡印做了密封，收件人是Rogers将军，那是军方的保密文件，邮戳来自丈夫所在的战区。

里面会有Steve的消息吗？

早上，他随手把文件放在了床头。他回过身，很快找到了它。

不知道Rogers会不会介意他先偷偷看一眼。

他拿起那份沉甸甸的文件，手指轻捏着边缘，心里发怵。

……算了，还是去送给父亲吧。哪怕他的丈夫和父亲都是局中人，他说到底，也是个不懂行的外人而已。

Bucky洗了澡，换了件衣服，拖着酸痛的双腿，慢慢地朝Rogers的卧室走过去。他脑子里胡思乱想地担心着Steve，直到走到门口，心不在焉地喊了声父亲，才猛地被里面的动静唤回过神。

“Rogers将军，噢，您太——啊，太厉害了……啊，要死了……”

隔着道门板，是女人淫荡的尖叫，伴着肉体拍打的声音格外清晰而淫靡。显然，他要找的人正在忙着，无暇理会自己。

Bucky浑身僵住了，天呐……父亲怎么会在家找……为什么没人告诉他？况且，父亲才刚回来不到一个月啊……

在他心里，Rogers那样自律又正直，简直都是禁欲的代名词了，如今他不但不禁欲，反而……

不过他转念一想，这是他的别墅，他不在这里做又会在哪啊？Steve的母亲都不知道去世多久了，他会找情人自然是再正常不过。

……这实在太尴尬了，Bucky涨红了脸，自己还是立刻消失比较好，他祈祷里面的人没有听到他来过……

“您怎么？……Rogers将军！Rogers将军！——不要，请不要走！我就要到了，要到了啊——别扔下我！——”那女人的声音听起来像真的要濒死了一样，Bucky面红耳赤，就算他和Steve情到浓时，也绝不会像这样高声浪叫着露骨的词语。Bucky不禁对Rogers情人的分贝有了新的认知。

他转身走开，然而还没到楼梯口，一个低沉的声音拦住了他。

“Bucky——是你找我吗？”

Bucky犹豫了几秒，战战兢兢转身，怕自己看到什么不体面的画面，然而，站在卧室门口的Rogers，衣着虽然随意，但依然整齐，和他平日见到的将军没什么两样。Rogers向后捋了把自己的头发，只有金发汗湿的痕迹能泄露他刚才在做的事。

“怎么了？”他看着Bucky的目光冷静而清晰，没有丝毫情事后的慵懒和放空。

“我……没什么……”Bucky艰难地说。

Alpha身上浓烈的酒香味刺激着Bucky的鼻腔，让刚经历过情热的大脑思绪混乱。

“——你在发情吗？”Rogers突然问。

“我，我……我打了抑制剂了，您不用担心我，父亲，您还是回去……继续……”Bucky简直不知道自己怎么把话说完的。

“没事了。”他似乎微微叹息了一下，复杂的眼神飞快地在Bucky身上停留了一瞬，就朝屋里的人说了句，“你走吧，以后别再来这里找我。”

屋里传来一阵悉悉簌簌的声音，Bucky万般纠结，思考是不是要转身离开。

“你直说。”

“我早上收到一份资料，想给您送来……”

“拿给我。”

听他吩咐，Bucky不得不向他走过去，直到靠近那副滚烫的身躯，他身上和Steve几乎完全一致的信息素让情热边缘的Bucky一阵眩晕，但Rogers作为成熟的顶级Alpha，味道更要浓烈、醇厚的多。

Rogers似乎毫不避讳他，直接拆开文件封袋，把资料拿出来一目十行地浏览起来。

Bucky迟疑了下，试探着问：“父亲，会不会有Steve的消……”他还没说完，屋里的女人穿好衣服、拎着包走了出来。

她全身名贵，踩着一双限量版的高跟鞋，颇有姿色，即便现下狼狈也依旧光彩照人，看上去就不是普通出身。

只是她脸上明显还有情欲的潮红，她难耐恳求地看着Rogers，娇声嘟囔着，“将军，您就不能留我一晚嘛……”见对方不为所动，才一咬牙准备离开。

Bucky跟着尴尬一笑，女人这才仿佛刚刚看到这号人似的，上下打量了他一下，Bucky贴在Rogers身后，还穿着小熊宝贝的睡衣，迎着她的目光茫然无措。

“这，——他，他是你的私生子吗？”女人难以置信地问，他知道Steve长什么样子，绝不会是眼前这个半大孩子。

Bucky正要解释，Rogers却冷淡地开口道：“当然不是，我说过，我的家事不需要你过问。”语气丝毫不像对一个刚刚缠绵过的情人。Bucky讪讪地，看看女人，又看看Rogers。

女人依然瞪视着Bucky，目光夹杂着他不能理解的惊愕、嘲讽与嫉恨，最后，她欲说还休地看了Rogers一眼，踩着高跟鞋离开了。

看她走了，Bucky才微舒一口气，其实她真的很怕那个女人瞪视、审判的眼神，好像他欠了她千八百万似的。

注意到Rogers同样在看他，Bucky连忙低下头，“抱歉，父亲。我不知道……”

“……没关系。——这不是你的错。”

Rogers观察着他的细微表情，轻轻靠近，把手搁在Bucky肩头，摸了摸他的下巴，像是安慰，但又掺了点别的不明不白的东西。

刚才不知持续多久的“活动”还是给他留下了一些痕迹，Bucky嗅到他身上除了信息素之外的，残留着的性爱后的味道。

“父亲……”Bucky一时忘了动弹，只盯着那双几乎和Steve一模一样的眼睛看。

……他是不是在哪里还见过这双眼睛？

“将军，紧急消息！”

Rogers的副官疾步走过来，八成是看到情妇下了楼，才敢上来打扰。

Bucky几乎可以感受到Rogers越来越粗重的呼吸，此刻才惊醒一般，猛地后退一步。

副官也看了眼Bucky，似乎不知道该怎么称呼他，只是点头了致意一下，并再次向将军暗示这是绝密的情报。

Bucky捂住加速跳动的心脏，莫名慌张道，“父亲，那我先走了……”

而Rogers只是深深地看着他，一直没有将视线移开，里面的情绪深不见底。他吸了口气，淡淡道，

“——你说吧，这里没有外人。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

副官欲言又止，显然不解Rogers为何会允许这个才进了家门一年的人旁听情报，这并不符合他一贯谨慎明智的作风。

但既然将军发话，想必也是对这位小Rogers夫人赋予了极大信任，他不便置喙，于是清清嗓子，道：

“Fury局长手下的间谍已查明：第三战区的敌对国正在寻求欧洲方面支持，申请EU超高速大型计算机的使用权限，好几个中立国都递出了橄榄枝。”

“不出所料的两面三刀，”Rogers嗤笑一声，头也不抬地继续浏览手中的报告：“现在他们采用的武器量级，自身技术足够应付了，冒险求助的动机是什么？”

“这个Fury尚未查到，最坏的猜测就是他们在研发的新型超级武器，一旦EU决定支持……指挥部刚刚拟定了几条应急作战方略，还需要您过目。”

Bucky突然问：“第三战区的C国是不是现在遭受轰炸最严重的地方？”

“是，如刚才所说，将军您是否要——”

“他们的总统……不是已经决定要和谈了吗？”Bucky追问，眼神中好奇扑闪，Rogers的视线从报告落回到他身上，缓缓点头。

副官道：“看来您很关注时事新闻。”

他压抑着语气中的不耐，希望赶紧回到正事上。他与Bucky的家族、乃至Steve上尉都不相熟，自然没有太多耐心给这个看上去没怎么见过世面的小少爷。

“……但如果他们能再坚持半个月……甚至十天，拒不签署条约，第五第六战区的友军就可以赶来支援。”Bucky若有所思地说着。

“不错。”Rogers眸光一聚，合上文件，“新闻上可不会报道这些，你从来哪看来的？”

“我自己推测的，和俱乐部的朋友们讨论还是有好处吧。”Bucky做了个鬼脸。

“不可能，只要轰炸不断，那里绝对撑不到三天。”副官固执地强调。

“只要轰炸不断，”Rogers看着Bucky潮红到不正常的侧脸，低声重复，“除非——”

“除非天气恶劣，能见度降低，轰炸被迫暂停。”Bucky福至心灵，极为默契地接口，“就像五年前的喉岛海战……”

Rogers微微一笑：“就像是它。”

副官迷惑地看着他们，“什么？”

Bucky看了Rogers一眼，得到对方肯定的眼神后，雀跃地解释：“五年前的喉岛海战，岛国一直遭遇密集轰炸，但后来他们一个科学家利用数学模型锁定了大气点，微小扰动后便可制造足以干扰导弹定位的乌云或沙尘暴，足足将轰炸拖延了四十余天。”

“四十六天，准确来说。”Rogers补充，又道，“你反应很快，Buck。”

副官暗惊，他向来自认对近代以来的战争案例如数家珍，却记不起这个细节。

Bucky晃晃脑袋，想扯出一个得意的笑，但身体内部再次汹涌起来的热潮让他有些站立不稳：“那当然……我当年在军校可是全A，比史蒂薇成绩还好呢……”

**他是个聪慧的孩子**，Rogers沉甸甸的目光在Bucky身上游走，**以前他竟没发现，他不该浪费自己的天赋，也许自己可以帮他……**

“看来James先生足够做Rogers将军的参谋了。”副官干巴巴地恭维，试图弥补一点刚才的不尊重。

“也许。”

“不，我只是……”Rogers带着压迫性的直视让Bucky脸更红了，不安地舔着嘴唇，他的确有点不好意思，可最糟的还是……他浑身难受，Alpha的气息过近，他像哮喘病人一样难以呼吸。

Rogers看到Bucky湿漉漉的眼睛频频眨动，他的信息素在空气中游窜，钻进Rogers的鼻腔，里面隐晦的渴望味道被他一丝不漏地捕获。

Rogers鼻翼煽动，深深吸了一口气。

“我的确有些第三战区的文件要处理，你想帮我看看吗？”

“什么？……呃，好啊，我当然愿意试试……对了，父亲，”Bucky试图对抗高热带来的晕眩，平稳呼吸，“这个里面，有提到Steve吗？”他指了指他手中从丈夫战区寄来的文件。

Rogers摇摇头，Bucky嘴角一撇，露出难掩失望的脸色。

“我知道的是……Steve在前两天的解救任务里受了伤，差点困在里面，但已经被同伴及时救出，没有大碍了。”

听到这个，Bucky惊觉抬起头，紧抓着Rogers手臂上的衣料，“Steve受伤了？伤在哪，严重吗？怎么……没人告诉我？……”

“你还不知道？我以为他醒了之后会立刻联系你。”Rogers皱眉。

“没有，我，我……一直打不通他的电话……”Bucky委屈地咬了咬下唇。

“不必担心，”Rogers叹气，“那里的通讯昨天才修复好，我也是通过特殊渠道知道的。”

虽然Steve军衔不高，但毕竟是大名鼎鼎的Rogers少将唯一的儿子，总有有心人对他的动向密切关注、及时汇报于他，所以他知道消息快一点也算正常。

终于得知情况的Bucky有些激动，他舔着嘴唇，喃喃自语：“他没告诉我，一定是想瞒着，不让我担心……天哪……”

“你得去休息了。”Rogers关切地看着他，Bucky呼吸急促，双肩颤抖，眼里渐渐积聚起水光，脸上汗珠滴落，像刚跑了十公里。

Rogers低声对副官吩咐，“去通知卡翠娜医生来”。

“您说的对，父亲……我，我回去了……”Bucky勉强一笑，抹了抹脸，对他点头，就在转身的当口，他终于支撑不住，双腿一软，失去了意识。

时间还早，一切都静悄悄的，他站在湖边的树林里，远远望着被一层雾霭笼罩着的湖面。

他迈动脚步，东张西望，脚下传来枯枝残叶被踩碎的声音。

渐渐的，晨雾散去，湖边出现了一把长椅，上面端坐着一个身影，穿着熟悉的夹克衫，金发短短的贴在脑后。

他认出来了，那是他的Steve。

Bucky欢欣地加快脚步，呼唤着他的名字，一遍又一遍，他想说，我好想你，你的伤怎么样了？伤口还痛吗？我爱你，Steve，我在等你回来……

但无论他怎么呼唤，对方都没有回应半分。

Steve，为什么不理我？

他开始疑惑，Steve的身影在雾气里又渐渐隐去了，不安和恐惧浮上心头，任凭Bucky如何哀求，Alpha都没有再出现了。

难道Steve不要他了？

别走，别……离开我……

他的心脏绞成一团，身体燥热难当，胸口胀痛，双手挣扎不停，忽然一阵强有力的安抚气息袭来，如同清风驱散燥热，有手指在按按摩他的头皮，柔软的东西在他脸颊乱蹭。

他渐渐平静下来，睡意和热意散去，他睁开眼，视线恢复清明。

他在自己和Steve的卧室里，夜很深了，他想去喝点水，一抬头，身边竟坐着一个人。

Rogers盘腿坐在大床上空着的另一边，穿着闲适的家居服，袖子卷到手肘，两截修长有力的前臂露出来，他的头发不像平日里那么整齐，下巴上也冒出几从胡茬，正看着手里的平板，姿态如此随意又泰然自若，如果不是他的身躯更宽厚，气质也更沉着，他几乎就要以为这是Steve！

“Dad，”他吓得撑起身子，差点滚下去，“您怎么在这？！”

Rogers从来没有进过他们的卧室，遑论正儿八经地在这办公，他注意到身上的衣服也被换成了另一套睡衣，他究竟睡了多久？……

“你醒了？”Rogers回过头，波澜不惊地问，一边探过身，手背贴上他的额头，“你刚刚烧的很厉害。”

“您怎么……”他可能是来照顾‘生病’的自己的，Bucky说服自己，慢慢斟酌地换了措辞：

“我已经没事了，如果您还有公务要处理……”

“的确有，可我试过，一离开你十步以外，你就会非常难受。”他顿了顿，语气严肃，眉间紧皱，“你好像很需要我的……味道。”

Bucky不知道自己都在梦中说了什么，甚至做了什么，难道就因为贪恋Alpha的信息素，他抓着Rogers的衣角不放？

他再次咒骂起Omega的天性和自己的软弱，裹紧棉被，往另一边不着痕迹地坐了坐。

“让您，让您费心了……我再打一支抑制剂就好。”

Rogers把平板的电源键关上，放到一边，侧过身体认真地看他，“针剂对你已经没用了，你该很清楚。”

他健壮的胸膛从两颗扣子没扣的汗衫里敞露，一缕金发从额角垂下，这是个强大的、魅力十足的男人，坚毅可靠，杀伐决断，转身、抬手的随意动作都能带起一阵荷尔蒙，**就像一个更成熟、更有保护欲的Steve，**Bucky觉得嗓子有些干。

“我……”他裹着被子，双腿蜷缩在被单里，往床角一缩再缩。

“你在躲什么？”Rogers突然问。

“我是你的‘父亲’，你觉得我会做什么？”

“没有……”所有能言善辩都离他远去，Bucky眼珠慌乱地打晃，他突然想起被alpha短暂标记可以抑制发情的事情，只需要被咬一口腺体。他瞟了一眼Rogers，下意识缩了缩脖子，他的气息实在太近了……

“怎么不说话……你以为我会怎么做？”Alpha突然靠近，嗓音压低，像在和他做一个悄悄话的游戏，Bucky双眼盯着他，一时什么动作都忘了。

…怎么…做？

“……小家伙。”Rogers突然温和地笑了笑，像一个真正的父亲那样笑，大手摸摸他蓬松的短发，起身离开。

片刻，他端着一杯温水和几颗药片，坐了回来。

“我的私人医师卡翠娜为你开的处方药，先吃药，好不好？”

他的语气间充满了贴心的关照，却依然那样帅气、有魅力，他在照看Bucky，**就像一个Alpha那样。**

Bucky咕咚咕咚地把药灌下去，像小孩那样被喂下药后，Rogers又拿起手帕帮他擦掉嘴边的水迹，柔声哄道：“再睡会，药效半小时才会起作用。”

如果外人看到这样温柔可亲的Rogers将军怕是会惊掉下巴，Bucky只是怔怔地点头，他甚至都没问这是什么药，又有什么作用。

Rogers为他垫好枕头，双手抱着他的腋下将他身体放平，把他的身体塞回了温暖的棉被中，始终带着温和无害的笑意。

**他才没有看上去那么高傲、疏远，或者想Steve说的那样冷酷无情，他原来很会照顾人。**Bucky胡乱地想。

“你答应要帮我看的文件，我给你留在这里了。”Rogers拍拍床头的一摞。

“……噢，好。”

他好像变回了十几年前一个七八岁的孩子。在Rogers站起身的时候，他甚至以为他会给他一个吻。他的确给了，那吻只是轻飘飘地落到额头上。

“晚安，小鹿。”

带上门之前，他深深看了自己一眼，昏暗的灯光下，Rogers的眼中的蓝色显得很深，几乎化成墨色。

Bucky闭上眼睛，五分钟内他脑子里不断重放刚才的场景，梦中疏远的Steve和现实中对他亲近、却让他排斥不起来的的Rogers，心乱如麻。

他突然想起来，要去衣帽间收拾上午乱七八遭发情的痕迹，他可不想被人发现。

可Bucky艰难地起身，在屋里屋外转了几圈，收拾起一地狼藉和一些换洗的衣服，却发现他的内裤怎么都找不到了。

真该死。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

去睡觉之前，Rogers在浴室耗了很长一段时间。

对顶级Alpha而言，用自己的气息安抚发情中的Omega也许并不是个好选择，甚或不如说是一场酷刑。Omega能被气味安抚下来，但被点燃的Alpha的信息素却像困兽一般，在体内疯狂冲撞、寻找出口。

他背对着浴室的门，随手打开花洒，热水从头浇落，水雾蒸腾，温暖的水流在他赤裸健壮的身躯上汇成股股细流，砸到大理石地面。

Rogers无法忽视身下那根笔直翘起、硬得发痛的欲望，这也是为什么他必须来这里“解决”的缘故。他一手撑着墙上冰凉的瓷砖，用力套弄自己粗圆的茎身，拇指反复摩擦头部，回想着Bucky刚才近在咫尺的甜美气味。成熟Omega的信息素近乎赤裸裸的邀请，他用尽惊人的自制力，才能压下欲望、戴上若无其事的面具哄Bucky睡下，他希望Bucky没有察觉他裤裆中已经非常明显的勃起。

浴室里温度很高，镜面升起一层雾膜。

……Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，他默念，那令他难以自控的身影又清晰浮现在眼前，Rogers忍不住想象，他闻起来已经那么好，那么尝起来又会是什么味道？

掌心的热度一直未曾消退，依旧硬挺挺地杵在手心，没有丝毫软下去的迹象，Rogers有丝无奈和挫败，他的欲望所向如此明确，如此专一，和情人徒劳的尝试都无法排解，又怎么会因为区区幻想和安抚就轻易臣服。

于是他只能回身，从裤子口袋掏出刚刚在Bucky的卧室顺出来的“赃物”。

它出乎Rogers意料之外的普通，常规的棉质，纯白，但这是Bucky曾“贴身”穿着的东西，他毫不犹豫地将其覆在了充血的器官上，右手飞快地上下动作，同时闭上眼睛，开始构想某些从未发生过的场景，想象着手里并不只是一块布料，而是它曾直接接触的部位的触感，那会是什么样的温暖、紧致和潮湿？不止这些，还有他会对这块布料的主人会做的事情，美妙的亲密的事，以及下流、不堪的事，那些他自己都不愿意面对的龌龊幻想，强烈呼唤被一一实践……在阴茎开始剧烈抖动的时候，他用它将其包裹，等待终点的来临。

浴室里除了淅淅沥沥的水声，就只剩他重重的喘息，从剧烈一起一伏的胸膛发出。

呼吸渐渐平缓，金色睫毛的眼皮掀开，他看到自己的精液均匀撒在那条内裤上，他拿起来将它对折，用另外一面还算干净的布料擦干净半软下去的性器。

于是可怜的内裤变得更加皱巴巴，每寸都沾上了他刚刚释放的脏污。它的主人还会把它穿上吗……？

  
Rogers苦笑着将布料放到一边。

他在花洒下狠狠抹了把脸，将淋湿的金发用手指梳到脑后，露出宽阔前额。

水声停止，他围上浴巾从淋浴走到宽大的洗手池旁，抬手将镜上的雾气抹去，静静凝视自己。

**你究竟有什么毛病，Rogers？**

**Bucky只有二十岁，是和你的亲生儿子在教堂许下诺言的那个人，是已经被他标记过、给他几个月大女儿哺乳的人，谁都看的出来他全心全意爱着Steve。**

  
镜子里映出他此刻的模样：汗湿的脸挂着水珠，皮肤泛着情动后的红，赤裸的胸膛肌肉汹涌雄壮，还有脸上明显的皱纹和鬓边的白发。

他不再年轻了，这点毋庸置疑，但并不意味着他丧失了魅力，他依然英俊，体魄强健，更何况他地位煊赫，有权有势，只要他想，可以轻而易举和任何一个合适的Omega在一起。

他不是没有主动尝试过转移注意，在意识到对Bucky抱有无法排解的欲望后，他开始答应旧的、新的情人们的邀请，去和他们吃饭，喝酒，跳舞，但Bucky的影子始终占据着他的头脑，餐桌上情人对他含情脉脉地眨眼、柔声细语地调情，而Rogers满心都是赶快吃完赶快回家，欣赏Bucky在吃他带回去的白松露鱼子酱时兴奋发亮的眼神；揽着舞伴、伴着舒缓的华尔兹踏步的时候，他不由自主地想Bucky的腰肢是否如此纤细，他的味道是否更加馨香，他在舞池里旋转的样子、跳舞到大汗淋漓的样子，一定像头快活的小鹿……

甚至是做爱，和情人上床变成了机械性的动作重复，没有精神上的丝毫满足，他对所有情人的欲望加在一起，竟还不如Bucky的一句颤抖着的、小心翼翼的“Daddy”能给他的兴奋感大，他经过时的香气让他陶醉晕眩，他靠近的呼吸声让他脊椎发麻。

没有一个人能给他带来Bucky给他的感觉，Bucky和所有试图引起他关注的Omega都不同，他那样天真纯洁，小心翼翼，生怕冒犯了他，甚至从未意识到自己对他那些不堪的想法，每当深夜他难以入眠的时候，他知道Bucky就在几个房间之外，触手可及的距离，穿着一层薄薄的丝绸睡衣在大床上甘美熟睡，小脸贴在枕头上，对他的欲望毫不知情。

这份不该有的欲望越烧越大，从火星演变为熊熊大火。

他甚至开始嫉妒自己年轻的儿子，可以光明正大、肆无忌惮的亲吻他，占有他，把自己的种子洒到他稚嫩的身体深处，令Bucky心甘情愿地为他敞开身体，生育后代，让他享用他所有的热情和甜美。

  
**“他爱的是Steve，他只把你当成父亲，一个可以依靠、值得尊重和信赖的父亲，你不能毁了这一切。”**

**另一个邪恶的声音在他脑海里响起，“但你终究不是他的亲人，你是一个更加强大的Alpha，只要你想，你也可以轻而易举地做到。”**

  
随着时间过去，他越来越抗拒不了这种冲动。他习惯于掌控一切，但这份欲望已渐渐超过了他的控制。

曾经他也这样失控过一次。

  
他闭上眼睛，又睁开，套上睡衣，一手拿起架子上的手机，屏幕亮起，显示时间2：57am。

手机屏幕上的照片他已经用了很多年，那本身就是一张模糊、泛黄的照片，但仍可以看出里面留着半长头发、带着棒球帽的青年是多么俊朗、欢乐、无忧无虑，这个剪影被他的镜头偷偷捕捉，凝固在了时间里。

那已经是多年以前的事了，后来青年把头发留得更长，或许再也懒得去剪。当时他唯一还愿意做的事情就是哄还很小的Steve睡觉。Rogers直到现在还能记起他为年幼的Steve讲故事时的轻柔嗓音，他眼角每一条温柔的细纹，记起手掌穿过他发丝的触感。

毕竟那是他一生唯一爱过的人，就算是现在，他也愿意毫不犹豫的为他付出一切、为他做任何事——

即便他对自己恨之入骨。

Bucky这一觉睡得昏昏沉沉，Rogers喂给他的药效力很强，他睡了很久，等到起来的时候，只能感到情热过去之后肌肉熟悉的酸胀感。

他去喂了Becca，虽然女儿并不很饿，还在摇篮里手舞足蹈，看到他进来“Papa, Papa”地叫个不停，但是当Bucky把睡衣解开、乳尖凑上去的时候，贪吃的小婴儿还是裹紧小嘴，小手抓紧他的衣服使劲吮吸起来。

女儿一天天长大，几乎一天一个模样，她的头发和父亲一样是纯正的金色，一双大眼睛介于蓝绿色之间，水汪汪的，将来一定能长成迷死人的大美人，喂饱她后，Bucky忍不住亲亲Becca的头顶，他的笑容呆呆的，脑袋因为药物的缘故懵着，以至于电话接通的时候，他都没有反应过来。

听着对面一声“Hello？”Bucky才慌慌张张地把听筒贴上耳朵。

“哪位？”男人的声音带着被吵醒的沙哑，他那里正好是午夜。

Steve……Bucky突然鼻头一酸，他似乎已经很久没听到Steve的声音了，尤其在听说他负伤的消息后，每分每秒都更加难挨，如今乍一回现，恍如隔世。

他赶紧回道：“是我，Steve，你还好吗？……你的伤怎么样了？”

“Bucky……？”对方惊讶道，这时仿佛才有点清醒过来，他低声说，“你等等。”

听筒里是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，像是他下床披衣，推开门，特地走到了外间打电话，声音还是压的很低。

“Bucky，怎么，出什么事了吗？”

Bucky抽了抽鼻子：“没有，Steve，我听说你受伤了，我很担心你——”

“我的伤？”他似乎很疑惑，“——你是说那个手臂上的划伤？早就好了，不碍事。”

“傻瓜，你为什么，不告诉我……”

Bucky的话被心口冲上来的酸胀梗在喉咙，满腔的思念不知要如何表达，他好想他，他的声音，他的气息，他的拥抱和体温，当初两人恋爱的时候每天再怎么粘着还嫌不够，好不容易结婚后在一起的时间反而很可怜，只能用隔着数千公里的电话线来诉说爱意……

“Bucky，现在很晚了，有什么事明天再说，好吗？”男人突兀地打断他，声音不同往日的温柔耐心，有些疲倦，更多的是焦躁。

Bucky愣了愣：“好，……不，等等！”

他赶紧把Becca抱过来，手忙脚罗地低声哄道：“快，Becca，叫一声Papa给他听！像刚才那样，再叫一声！”

以前Steve只要听到这个，总是笑得眼睛都没了，他想让Steve再听听Becca的声音，可女儿这时似乎闹了脾气，Bucky怎么哄就是不愿意再开口。

Bucky正倍感无奈，却听Steve终于有些不耐烦地问，“……我说你到底在搞什么，**你不知道我这儿是几点吗**？”

Rogers扶额坐在书桌前，杯子里的茶已经凉透了，时近深夜，统战部的视频会议还在激烈进行着。

“这次和第一区的停战谈判工作，上头指明要Rogers少将亲自前去，但我们都知道，谈判是假，摸清敌方虚实才是真，很多事少将一个人不方便做，我们必须派一个得力精干、值得信赖，同时不会引起怀疑的间谍人员随他一同前往。”

“布雷肯中校的建议实在太明智了，我只想知道，在罗曼诺夫意外身亡、在现在这么敏感的形势下，究竟有什么人选可以胜任这份工作？要知道一个不小心被暴露，来之不易的和平就会被打碎，战火随时可能重燃！”

“曼德尔·霍特一直是我们培养的人才……”

“那个‘逃兵’霍特？别开玩笑了，我看Fury都比他靠谱，只可惜所有人都认得他的光头。”

“那您有何高见？”

“……”七嘴八舌的争吵一直没有结果。Rogers闭上眼睛，试图整理凌乱的思绪。

  
“父亲，带我去吧。”一个清澈的声音道。

“Bucky？”Rogers看到他，表情一下子严厉起来，“你进来做什么？”

“我来……把之前您让我整理的资料还来，副官没有拦我。”他低着头，不敢迎上他的视线。

Rogers挥挥手：“你放下吧，不要在这里打扰。”看到Bucky仍然很差的脸色，他又忍不住放软语气，“你需要多休息，Buck，我晚些时候再去看你。”

Bucky没有动：“求您带上我，我可以帮忙。”

在Rogers反驳之前，Bucky就继续说：“我知道你们需要什么样的人，我在军事学院做过专门的间谍训练，第一区没人认识我。我可以，我可以做你的助手。”

Rogers慢慢打量他的脸：“Bucky，这不是开玩笑。”

“我没有开玩笑。”他有气无力地说，眼神全无往日的光彩。

Rogers明白，一定有什么事不对劲。

他站了起来，对视频会议里的各位将领道：“请各位稍等，我有些家事要处理。”

他随手脱下自己的外套给穿着单薄的Bucky披上，“来吧，我送你回去。”

Bucky没再多说什么，跟在他高大的身躯后面向卧室走去。他送Bucky上床，叮嘱保姆给他准备加蜂蜜和姜汁热牛奶，看他喝下去才在忧虑中离开。

会议结束后已经过了午夜，Rogers犹豫再三，还是到了Bucky卧室门前，抬手轻轻敲了敲。

“Bucky，你睡了没有?我能进去吗？”

隔了很长一段时间，久到Rogers以为他已经睡着了，打算放弃的时候，里面才传来闷闷的回应，“请进，父亲。”

他缓慢地拧开门把手，看到Bucky本来只从被子里露出一头棕色头发和一双潮湿的眼睛，整个人钻出来的时候鼻头红红的，一直不自觉地发抖，他试图下床，被Rogers拦住了：“你好点了吗？”

Bucky脱力地摇摇头，又点点头，一直没有看他。

Rogers将之理解为情热期的后遗症，他思索着，缓缓开口：“Bucky，你应该知道，现在战争形式已经缓和，Steve有机会回来首都，如果你不放心，我可以直接下达调任命令……

Bucky像突然被刺激到了一样抬起头，“别跟我提他！我不想听他的任何事！”

Rogers惊讶地皱眉，这不是他预料中的反应，他以为Bucky会高兴听到这个：

“怎么了，一切还好吗？”

Bucky没再说什么，别扭地沉默着，但胸膛起伏，双颊颤抖。

Rogers坐近了些，放轻声音：“告诉我，出了什么事？

“他——惹你生气了？” 

Bucky突然抽了下鼻子，心软下来，小声说：“对不起，对不起，父亲，我不该……我现在不想谈这个。”

Rogers揉揉他的头发，由衷地说：“Bucky，我不希望任何人和事伤害到你，哪怕是Steve，就算你的alpha也没有权力这么做……Bucky？”他发现Bucky忽然低下头，把脸埋进自己手心里。

他讶异道：“……你哭了？”

Bucky的泪水非常突然，却又非常安静，他鼻子抽泣，肩膀颤抖着，是Rogers从未见过的脆弱模样，他所见的Bucky永远是快乐而富于生命力的，像山林中自由的鹿，现在他仿佛看到受伤幼鹿的哀鸣，Rogers觉得心脏跟着他肩膀的抖动一阵阵刺痛，但说不出任何安慰的话语，现在所有的语言都太空了。

理智让他静静坐在一边，等待他将内心的情绪释放出来，很久之后，Bucky才抬起头，脸颊通红，眼睛更加潮湿，嘴唇也肿起来。

“Steve他，他……”

“Steve做了什么？”Rogers耐心地问。

“他不再喜欢我了……因为我不能陪他身边，他遇到了更好的，所以不要我了……”Bucky有些语无伦次的解释，大颗泪水再次从他眼角滚落。

“Bucky，你会不会是是想多了……”Rogers无奈道，尝试安慰他。

“我没有！我就知道你会向着他说话，毕竟你们是父子！可我不蠢！……”

“我**没有**在帮他讲话。”Rogers辩解。

Bucky自顾啜泣：“他为什么，不要我……他明明说过……”

“抱歉。”Rogers说，他静静等了一会，张开手臂，上去拥住了伤心欲绝的Bucky，他没有再躲开，而是把挂满泪痕的脸靠在了他宽厚的胸膛上，委屈地抽噎着，Rogers收紧双臂，大手轻轻拍打着他的背，如同安慰孩童。

“至少，你可以告诉我出了什么事。”

Bucky沉默了好一会，开始低声说：“……我打给他的时候，他在睡觉，我们聊了一会，他一直在催我，我在那时候……听到了……”

“什么？”

“……有别的女人的声音，她问他怎么回事，怎么起来了……”

Rogers心头一跳，将人抱得更紧，拇指摩挲他的脸颊。

“他，正和别人在一起……他背叛了我。”Bucky绝望地闭上眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊再次滑下去。

Rogers在心里长叹，他没料到事情会是这样，Steve怎么会这么糊涂？他怎么舍得？

“……我真的很抱歉，Bucky。”Rogers轻轻吻了下他的额头，“我希望你知道……你没有任何错，你是完美无缺的……”任何alpha能拥有你，都是一种幸运，他坚定道，“如果Steve做了那样的事，我不会坐视不理。”

Bucky似乎被这句话震动，他抬头看向Rogers，绿眼睛眨了眨，还留着雾气。

“你能留下吗？”

“什么？”Rogers瞳孔一颤。

“你可以留下来陪我吗？我不想一个人呆着。”

“Bucky，你……”

“算了，我不知道自己在说什么。我只是……”Bucky从他怀里起来，擦了擦眼泪，“晚安，Daddy.”

Rogers笑了笑，帮他躺下，塞好被子，也坐到床上，到Bucky的身边，语气忽然严肃起来，“听着，Bucky，关于你的提议……我们考虑过了，我可以带你去，但这是非常危险的任务，那对你来说是一个陌生的地方，有很多陌生的、攻击性很强的alpha，所以你必须要紧跟着我……”

“哼，那才好呢！”Bucky扭过头。

Rogers被他气笑了：“快睡吧，Bucky，我们明天一早还要出发呢，”

“谢谢你……Dad，至少，你能等我睡着再走吗？”

Rogers伸手把Bucky的一缕鬓发满满别到耳后，几种感情在他心里激烈地碰撞，他眸色更深，手也在不经意地颤抖。最终，他听到理智向自己的内心妥协的声音。

“别担心，Bucky……”他在他耳边悄声低语，“我就在这，不会离开你。”

_Bucky撑着他的胸膛，坐在他大腿上扭来扭去，他脸红透了，全身都是汗，咬着唇难耐道：“快，快点进来，想要父亲的……东西，进来……”_

_Rogers牢牢扶着他的腰背，感受着指下的皮肤细腻的触感，他阴茎硬的发痛，却仍故意调笑：“真是个大胆的小鬼，知道随便勾引父亲是什么下场吗？”_

_“我错了……父亲，请您原谅……”他更无助地靠近了自己，两条结实的大腿不停颤动，棕色发丝一绺绺地粘在脸上，“快……我已经受不了了……”_

_他饱满的下唇被自己咬的鲜红，如血般妖冶，Rogers狠狠地吻了上去……_

Rogers深吸一口气，从梦里惊醒。

短裤里的阴茎因为刚才的梦完全勃起，涨得发痛，下身撑起了一个十足明显的帐篷。

Bucky的呼吸正喷在他的颈侧，他在他十公分不到的距离熟睡着，双手抱着他地脖子，脸枕在他肩膀，迷迷糊糊地说着梦话。

Rogers叹气，难怪他会做这种梦。

  
天就快亮了，待会军方会派直升机接他们越境，他会带上Bucky作为自己的助手，应敌国统帅之一的邀请前去谈判。

但在清晨的这一小段时间里，他只想尽情呼吸着Bucky的香气，一次比一次深。

他的手本来放在Bucky的背部，如把孩子抱进怀里哄，现在他情不自禁地滑向腰部，然后在丰软的臀上几乎不带力道地捏了两把。

Bucky睡相极差，半夜就自己蹬开被子，现在几乎整个身体都露在窗帘隐约透出淡淡晨光，和Rogers虎视眈眈的眼神中。

这具身体是多么性感，纯真和完美，和新雪一样干净，Rogers翻过身，手指滑过他柔韧修长、光滑细腻的大腿，没花费任何力气，也没有任何犹疑，Rogers掀开了他轻若无物的睡衣裙摆。

Bucky身上还是穿着那条白色普通的棉质内裤。

他为什么这么偏爱它？Rogers忍不住想，虽然知道他穿上之前肯定已经洗干净了，但他知道自己都拿它做过哪些事吗？

他双腿并未合拢，所以Rogers注意到如今这条内裤又处于半湿，Rogers不用看也知道那一小片布料肯定已经洇成了深色。

**他的Bucky竟这样淫荡**，只是躺在自己身边，什么也没做，在睡梦里却已经渗出情液，打湿了内裤。

他梦到了自己刚才的梦那样的内容吗？他总会这样吗？是不是一醒来就往往已经进入了状态，渴望Alpha的疼爱？

  
Rogers翻身坐起来，跪在Bucky身边，一手将自己的短裤扯了下来。

两腿间的事物沉甸甸的，笔直向上翘起，正硬的要命。

天色渐渐亮起来，Bucky的轮廓也越来越清晰，他看着Bucky的脸，握住阴茎撸动起来。

他的呼吸越来越粗重，Bucky一直睡得很香，嘴巴微微张开，Rogers干脆解开他的睡衣，将他一丝不挂的躯体展示在自己眼前。

Bucky身材瘦削，两团白嫩乳房却饱满鼓胀，不是很大却十分漂亮，如山丘向上挺立，深色的乳头因为频繁哺乳也肿胀着——上面干干净净，没有任何痕迹。

Rogers没有触碰，只是跨过Bucky地身体跪坐，左手撑着床头，右手动作不停，抚弄着滚烫硕大的茎身，这近乎亵玩的动作十分危险，好几次，顶端都险些擦过Bucky一无所觉地翘起的嘴唇。

Bucky也许会嗅到他的气味，然后变得更湿……这样下流的想象让他加快了兴奋的进程，终于他刺激着顶端射了出来，几乎全射到了Bucky赤裸的胸膛，少数沾上了他的下巴。

Rogers欣赏着眼前的景色，等待自渎的高潮过去，他整理好自己，用手指将他刚才射到Bucky身上的东西一点点刮下来，为他清理干净。

他看了手上的液体一会，然后缓缓把沾满了精液的两指，送进了熟睡的Bucky的双唇之间，指尖微一用力撬开齿关，长驱直入，Bucky的梦中下意识吞咽，舌头挤压他的手指，直到上面的东西被舔的干干净净。

Bucky喉头滚动，无意识地咽了下去。Rogers轻轻在湿热的口腔中进出，他还不想那么快把手指拿出来。

突然，他听到东西撞到地上的闷响，他猛然回头，站在门口的女佣Virdisa 正捂嘴巴，震惊看着他们，东西散落一地，她落荒而逃。

Bucky被这个动静吵到，皱了皱眉毛，将脸转到了一边，Rogers没心情再继续下去，他抽出床头的纸巾擦干剩下的精液，帮他系好衣服、盖好被子。

整理好自己之后，Rogers安静地稳步从Bucky的房间出来，Virdisa正在走廊拐角等待，显然她知道Rogers一定会来找她，所以眼神充满恐惧。

“我不喜欢把事情搞复杂，所以，管好你的嘴。”路过时，他警告道。

Virdisa拼命的点头，连声道谢，直至Rogers走回自己的房间，才长出一口气。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章之后就是二人世界，可以好好写老罗怎么花式宠詹（maybe）


	8. Chapter 8

快到出发的时间，Rogers的行李早被打点妥当，拎到楼下，随行人员也早排成一列恭立在车旁，两个主角却还迟迟没有现身。

Rogers金发齐整，穿了许久未换上的整套少将军装，除了肩袢的两颗将星外，前襟亦挂满勋章，一双崭新军靴被擦得铮亮，迎着晨光愈显身形高大、胸膛宽阔。

他端立在Bucky的卧室门口，臂弯里拖着Bucky的外套，盯着忙里忙外的人：“……Bucky？”

棕发的青年在柜子里不停翻着，因为找不到想要的东西不满地撅着嘴，“我能赶得上，别着急Rogers……”他不停嘟囔着，“我很快就会好。”

“我不是在催你。”Rogers看着他执着地在衣柜里翻来翻去，颇为无奈道：“……虽然我们的确是去执行任务，但你只要负责做我的副手，听我的命令就可以了，不用带这么多东西。”

“我知道……谢谢你能带上我，我很感激，我知道没有你的话我肯定去不成。”

Bucky嘟囔着，回头勉强一笑，又犹豫地抿了抿唇，“可这是我毕业后第一次任务，我知道该带什么，不该带什么，我只想确保一切顺利，好吗，Rogers？”

Rogers挑起一边眉毛，他还能说什么，这小家伙甚至没能给他留什么反驳的空间。

“好吧，我尊重你。”Rogers抬起手掌表示投降，慢慢措辞道，“只是，我更希望你能放轻松……把它当成一次旅行，换一换心情。”

Bucky松口气，冲他轻快地眨了眨眼，显然很满意他的尊重，拣起手边的衣服跑进了衣帽间。Rogers轻叹一声，从他的角度看，Bucky似乎恢复的不错，毕竟昨夜他还靠在自己的臂弯里，脸颊贴在他胸前，伤心地哭了那么久——哭到睫毛颤抖，嘴唇肿胀，碎成线的泪珠随着抽泣不停从脸颊滚落，这情景就像印在他心里，现在还让他喉咙发紧。

可怜的孩子，大概第一次尝到心碎的滋味，尽管他现在看上去已经恢复了精神和活力，但也许也只是表象。如果这次长途出行能让他转移一些注意，那自然再好不过。

趁他忙活的功夫，Rogers的视线被他摊开在床上的行李箱最上面一层花花绿绿的布条所吸引。

他不由走过去，把其中一条黑色蕾丝材质的拿在手里，翻来覆去打量，看清之后，大惊皱眉道：“他带这些去做什么？……”

衣帽间的门被推开，Rogers下意识将手里的东西放了回去。

Bucky没注意到他的小动作，一步步走出来，走到屋角的镜子前。他对着倒影将腰带扣紧，抬手调整领带的位置，最后一手扶着帽檐、一手捏着后端，小心把军帽扣到了头上。

合身剪裁的军装衬托出他越发纤细的腰身，上臂两侧是三道人字形的纹章，胸前的纽扣随着呼吸一起一伏，他专注地调整帽檐的位置，直到注意到金发将军在镜子里一语不发盯着他的背影，Bucky笑了笑，把戴帽子的手慢慢放了下来，转过身。

“107团中士詹姆斯·巴恩斯向罗杰斯少将报道，敬礼！”

他眉眼弯起，身姿笔挺而纤细，有一瞬间，Rogers几乎忘了自己的呼吸。

Rogers不知自己是怎么迈动步伐走过去的，他正视着Bucky的双眼，抬手按在Bucky肩膀上，用了些力道感受掌下的温热，并用尽全身力量克制着不去触碰他的脸颊。

Bucky没有躲开，肩膀也自然地在他掌下放松，有些羞涩又期待地看着他：“我几乎没穿过它……看起来怎么样？”

_……美得令我无法呼吸，Rogers暗想，不应当有第二个人看到你这副模样。_

他命令自己把手从他肩上拿下来，尽量平静道：“状态正佳。”

Bucky满意地点点头，Rogers指着他之前拿的东西问：“这是什么？”

“什么？”Bucky偏头看了看，不以为然道，“你说这些丁字裤？”

Rogers为他的直白而惊讶，Bucky走过去大咧咧地将行李箱扣起来：“这些算是道具，我说了，我受过专业卧底训练。”

“——你以前在卧底训练里穿过这个？”Rogers不知道自己现在该是什么心情，窃喜还是生气，“为了假扮成谁？”

“大概是夜店舞娘？”Bucky咯咯笑着，“我没有过，但我们被指示应当这么做，无论什么要求都要做好万全准备。”

Rogers嘴角抽了抽，半晌才厉声道：“你这次用不着它们，统统不许带。”

Bucky有点惊讶地看着他，Rogers脸色发青，脸上似乎写着有辱家风四个字。

他只好撅起嘴，不甘心地把箱子里又打开，将下面的连裤袜和短裙都一块统统倒出来，“好吧好吧，有人告诉过你有点控制欲的毛病吗，General？”

……Rogers看着那些在床上堆起来的道具，表情精彩极了。

Bucky躬身把自己的箱子推出来，交代道：“我去和Becca告个别就回来——对了，Rogers，你知道Virdisa在哪吗？她应该一直陪着Becca的，可我一早上都没见她。”

“她今天早上辞职了。”

“什么？”他惊讶地看向Rogers。

“她已经回了内布拉斯加的老家，也许是家里有急事。”Rogers一副云淡风轻的模样，边为他套上风衣外套，“别担心，我请好了三位专业的护工日夜轮番照顾她，还有几个当红的小童星来陪她玩，一个电话就到。”

Bucky惊讶了半晌，没想到他会对Becca如此上心，以前他并没表现出这一点，但转念又想起这不过因为Becca是他血脉的缘故。既然他愿意过问，自然能把事情办妥帖，最后只好做了个鬼脸：“您应该知道Becca是三个月，不是三岁大吧，哪个小孩能陪她玩？……”

“我知道。”Rogers看着他，一字一句地说，“快去吧，我们要出发了。”

Bucky之前不是没有坐过专属的直升机，巴恩斯财团旗下就有那么几架，尾翼上漆着巴恩斯的标志。但当他登上军方特派来接Rogers一行的超豪华客机时，还是惊得张大了嘴巴。

他看着堪比总部套房的机舱内部——这真的还是飞机吗？装修也太夸张了，如果不是过小的窗户，这看上去就和一辆奢华房车的内部装饰没什么差别，宽大的真皮座椅配着整套的实木办公桌，电脑电视一应俱全，甚至还有酒柜！

“你在这站着做什么？”

Rogers在他身后疑惑地问，Bucky指着前面结结巴巴道：“……难道你出门都是坐这个吗？”

Rogers笑着摇摇头：“你在想什么？我只有出国才会坐这个。”Bucky哦了一声，开始酸不溜秋地羡慕起上流阶级的待遇来。

等他羡慕够了，Rogers才领他到后面配着大床的客舱（床本身和洗手间都再次让Bucky目瞪口呆），嘱咐道：“起飞的时候好好坐着，想吃东西可以按铃，休息和晚上睡觉都要系上安全带。”

他把一摞文件放到Bucky面前：“这是这次任务的一些情况，你需要知道的资料和要扮成的身份档案，詹姆斯·罗杰，神盾局的三级特工，民主共和党派，属于中立方——同时也是我的助手。”

Bucky捡起自己的名牌，端详着：“詹姆斯罗杰——詹姆斯罗杰斯，这和我本来的名字也太像了，他们不是一看就知道？”

“让他们试试吧。”Rogers似乎胸有成竹，“我就在旁边的办公室。”

Bucky嗯嗯两声，在客舱里转悠，东摸摸西瞧瞧，突然一下扑到床上，大字型张开身体，让柔软的床垫吞没他，然后抬起脸惊喜地冲他叫道：“Rogers，他们在枕头上都喷了熏香！”

Rogers笑着摇头，转身走开了。

飞机很快从跑道起飞。Rogers坐定之后，先和己方几位要员开了个简短的电话会议，确定谈判的一些细节，这架专机的卫星通讯同样顺畅，网络速度平稳，Rogers登进云端账号开始处理文件。

几个G的文件从云端传输下来，四十分钟后显示加载完成，Rogers起身为自己倒了杯红酒。当他想返回工作的时候，发现电脑端的相册里多了一些陌生的文件。

Rogers没有印象在哪里保存过照片和视频，他点进去之后才里面果然不是自己的照片。根据几张学校的图像，他猜想这八成是Steve的。

也许是哪个设备开了家人共享，云端自动同步过来了一部分资料。

Steve不是爱拍照的人，所以照片并不多，Rogers也并不很感兴趣Steve的具体生活，他扫过一眼，除了些记录用的资料，全是Becca从出生到现在的照片，从刚刚开始那么小一点点，到手脚慢慢长大，眉眼舒展，都记录在册，甚至还有一些出生前的超声波扫描图，模糊只能看清小白点，也被珍而视之地存了起来舍不得删——到底是第一次做父亲，Rogers叹道，这份感情总是难以取代。

他接着打开视频，有几个系列时间非常早，是从别的机器上传来的，占了大部分内存。

Rogers点开第一个，画面弹出来后几秒钟就看得他嘴角弯起，那是在一片大大的草坪上，Bucky正追着一只大狗跑，这也许是他和Steve结婚前租的公寓，午后的阳光明媚，短衣短裤的Bucky追着金毛跑得满头是汗。

跑了会，Bucky双手撑在膝盖上喘气，冲着镜头的方向喊：“Steve，你能不要举着相机在原地傻笑了吗！过来帮我……站住！Captain！”一只金毛从他前面掠过，Bucky想伸手去抱，结果扑到了地上，Steve在背景里笑得更大声。

Bucky爬起来，擦掉脸上的土，也没有生气，继续鼓着脸去追狗了，阳光下的身影如幼鹿雀跃。

Angel. Rogers出神地想。

  
第二段视频开头漆黑一片，还在晃动，好像是谁在调整相机的位置，一分多钟后，镜头才稳定下来，远处床头一盏夜灯被拧亮，给画面提供了光源，Rogers惊讶地发现场景是在家里——在史蒂夫从小到离家去军校前住的卧室。

镜头的位置在床尾，是俯拍的视角，几乎能将整个房间的画面囊入其中，Rogers看到他床上的毯子下隆起鼓鼓的一块。

毯子扭来扭曲，最后从前头拱出一个小脑袋，瓮声瓮气地问：“我的睡衣在哪，Stevie？”

一个比之前的视频里还要更年轻的Bucky，正裹着自己躺在Steve的床上。在夜灯的光线下，他的脸显得那么稚嫩，甚至个子都没有现在高，头发也比现在短一点，还是半湿的，大大的湿漉漉灰蓝色眼睛正看着镜头外的方向，好奇道：“你在做什么？”

一个高大身影从镜头前闪过，那个容貌和自己过分相似、只是更年轻，连声调都更热情蓬勃的男主角起身过来，坐到床上，拿起床头的一件衣服。

“……我忘了准备，Bucky，只有让你穿这个了，穿上给我看看，嗯？”

Bucky坐起来，看也不看就脸红地推开坐在身边的大男孩：“Steve！别闹了！别在你家里戏弄我……”

Steve发出一串轻笑，搂过他的腰，在他挣扎的间隙使劲亲了下Bucky的唇角。

这是个性爱录像，Rogers瞬间反应过来。

看视频时间，那一年是史蒂夫十八岁的暑假，他回家的日子。Bucky差不多也那么大——十八岁的年纪，又正处于热恋，只怕什么事都做得出来。

声音断断续续地从电脑的扬声筒里面传来。

Steve边笑边说：“你在胡思乱想什么？这就是我的T恤而已。”他凑近Bucky耳边，“我穿了很多年了，都是我的味道，你会喜欢的。”

Bucky的脸明显泛起红色，他低下头：“别，这太让人难为情了……给我拿件你的睡衣吧，拜托？”

“一点也不，来嘛，宝贝，这是你第一次在这里过夜，我想让它特殊起来。”

Steve说着踢掉鞋子爬上床，胸膛贴着Bucky的肩膀、将他抱在怀里，低声地、慢慢地诱哄着。Bucky犹豫起来，毯子不知什么时候松开了，尚显青涩的身体露在镜头下，他跪坐着，少年的皮肤细腻柔软，胸前并不像现在做母亲时隆起，只有处子的柔软弧度，上面散布着淡淡的雀斑。

“答应我，嗯？”Steve用拇指从背后轻轻磨蹭着Bucky潮红的脸颊，偶尔逗弄下他饱满的下唇，下巴轻轻搁在Bucky的肩窝。

“不要……”Bucky软绵绵地哼了一声，更像在撒娇。

气氛在卧室的空气中暧昧起来，Rogers知道自己本该立刻退出视频，他不该看属于旁人的最私密的场合，但他选择了无动于衷。

  
Steve表情尽管温柔，难掩的渴求却埋于其下，Bucky抬起下巴迎合他的似有若无的挑逗，指尖却抓紧了洁白的床单，颤抖道：“Steve，不行……他还不知道我们的关系。”

Steve稍微直起身，和Bucky对视了一下，叹气道，”我的傻Bucky，每个人都知道我们的关系。你以为他们还是三岁小孩吗？”

  
_这个他又是谁？Rogers疑惑。_

  
Bucky还想说什么，Steve没给他机会，一只手搂住他的后背，用力拉近两人的距离，他用嘴唇代替了刚才拇指的动作，舌尖轻舔着Bucky的唇瓣，啄他偶尔探出的舌尖。另一只手缠绕住Bucky半长的棕发，向后轻轻一扯，Bucky雪白的脖颈立刻露在他眼前出来。

Steve急切地吻了上去，从下巴一路吻到肩膀，留下一串口水。Bucky装模作样地挣扎了下，双腿却慢慢缠住他的，把自己更深入地送到对方怀里。

两人四肢纠缠，气喘吁吁，Bucky的毯子掉在一边，只穿着内衣靠在Steve怀里，两眼微眯，白皙皮肤泛起一层潮红，Rogers可以在灯光下看到他全身的肌肤渗出的汗珠，Steve扶着他的大腿，哑着嗓子，眼神暗沉：“……我想现在就吃了你。”

Bucky因为这句话浑身一抖，像恢复了些清醒，连忙道：“Steve！你……”他咬了下下唇，小声道，“如果你爸爸听到怎么办？如果他进来看到我们怎么办？”

Steve吻了下他肩窝，懒洋洋地回答：“现在这么晚了，他一定在睡觉，不睡觉也在忙工作，怎么可能听得到我们？”

  
Rogers暂停了视频，模糊地回忆起那个夏天，他暂时被调回首都军区工作，自然也住在家里，是的，Steve的确带着Bucky回家拜访，但他几乎没有和Bucky打过照面，或者见过也没有多少记忆，印象里只有一个小小的、瑟缩的身影跟在自己伴着青春期而越发高大躁动的儿子身后。

那是Bucky。他想起来了。

  
Bucky撅着嘴：“如果他知道，一定会觉得我很恶心，在学校勾搭他的儿子，在家里和他鬼混……”

“嘿，我不准你这么说自己！”Steve扳过他的下巴，严厉道，“也不准这么形容我们的关系。你的骄傲都去哪了？”

“对不起，可是……”Bucky摇头，有点委屈地看着Steve，半晌才说道，“……我来之前试了十几件衣服，还特地剪了头发，好让他对我有个好印象，结果他都没有看我一眼！他压根不喜欢我，看不起我……”

Steve像被逗乐了，刮了下他鼻子：“My Bucky boy……我去你家的时候，Barnes先生和夫人倒是一直看着我——用一副想杀了我的眼神，你会更喜欢那样吗？”

“这不一样。”Bucky坚持。

“这没什么不一样。”Steve坚定地说，他把Bucky温柔地向自己拉近了些，直到他们的脸贴的很近很近，镜头下就像嘴唇也贴着，“我爱你，你也爱我，这是唯一重要的事情。而且我可以和你保证，他表现的像个混蛋和你没关系。

“是，和我没关系。”Bucky嘲讽地耸肩。

“真的，他一直是这副模样，对任何人都是。”Steve安慰道，“这其实跟我母亲有关。”

“母亲？我以为你没有——”Bucky闻言，支起身体，有些困惑地抬头看他。

“我们没有再见过。但不代表我完全不记得他了。”

“他？

“是的，他和你一样是个男性Omega。”

Bucky好奇而小心地问：“他是什么样的人？”

“他……是世界上最温柔、善良的人。”Steve思索着，一下下梳着Bucky的头发，“但我想他并不爱父亲，或者我。”

  
无可避免的，Rogers感到心脏一阵刺痛。

_“他不爱父亲，或者我”，没什么比残酷的真相更让人痛苦。_

  
“胡说，没有人会不爱自己的孩子。”

“这很复杂。”Steve声音平缓，却带着少见的严肃，“起码在我长大的过程中，我从来没感受过父母的爱——你知道我没有母亲，倒是有不少Omega在家里来来回回，你知道我有多羡慕你每天都可以和家人共进早餐吗？而我每天下楼吃早饭的时候，却要忍受一个又一个出现在餐桌边上的陌生女人，坐在我对面，戴着虚伪、做作的表情，而我父亲就坐在一边的主位上，看他的报纸，读他的战报，那些也许见过一次就再也没有出现过的人，抢着夸我“可爱”、“活泼”，就为了取悦我父亲，可那都是谎言，我那时候还不到十岁，却阴沉，冷漠，不想和任何人说话……”

“我很抱歉……”Bucky伸出手臂圈住他，安静地听他说下去。

Steve似乎也有些激动，音量提高了：“我讨厌他们把我当成什么都不懂的孩子，‘Rogers长官的儿子’，他们永远都那么叫我，好像我没有名字，没有存在的实体，我到底该是谁，有段时间我甚至怀疑自己的人生，为什么要被生下来？只为了被自己的母亲厌弃、被父亲忽视？没有人爱我、在乎我，甚至连假装在乎都懒得，什么生日和圣诞节都对我毫无意义，都是一个人而已……”

“Steve，对不起，对不起……我不该问的。”Bucky的泪水从脸颊上滑下去，他看上去比Steve还要心痛，手指从他短短的金发间穿过，不停亲吻他的额头和下巴。

“不，那些时候都过去了，因为我遇见了你，宝贝，我知道一切都不一样了。”Steve拉下他的手，颤抖地放在掌心吻着。

他把Bucky抱进自己两腿之间，喃喃：“My Bucky，my boy……你不知道你对我来说意味着什么……我的珍宝，你是我的一切……”

Bucky牢牢搂着他的腰，两人额头相抵，鼻尖温柔地撞在一起，“我很高兴可以成为你的家人，Steve，你不会再孤独下去，直到最后……”

Bucky在他唇间低语，四片唇瓣随即紧紧贴在一起，宣告着一对年轻恋人永不分离的决心。

“笃笃”地敲门声唤回了Rogers的心神。

“将军？”走进来的副官约恩打断了他，Rogers点下暂停键。

“有什么新消息？”他摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，问来人。

“抱歉打扰您，恐怕是些不好的消息。”约恩把手里一叠影印资料递给他，“一些新成员会加入这次的多方谈判，包括国务卿罗斯，俄国国防部准将卡波夫，还有，皮尔斯……”

Rogers简略翻了翻：“这并不出人意料。”

“是，但他们来势汹汹。”

Rogers感到一股疲惫袭来，他揉了揉眼角。副官转身，打算叫人送一杯咖啡进来。

“约恩！”Rogers忽然从背后叫住他，“……我们认识彼此很久了，我有个问题想问你。”

“您请说。”

“我是不是个很糟糕的父亲？”

约恩不由挑眉，这个问题实属他意料之外，Rogers的家事和私事从不会让旁人过问，更不用说拿出来讨论。

约恩思索了下，谨慎答道：“Steve少爷……Steve上尉很独立，成绩和战功都是他那一代中的佼佼者，也许您没必要在这方面担心太多。”

“你没有回答我的问题，约恩。”

约恩看到上司坚决的态度，只好诚实答道：”我对这一方面的确不够了解。”他突然想起什么，补充道，“但他似乎很挂念小夫人，Barnes家的少爷，您也许需要替他照顾好他。”

照顾好？Rogers失笑，也许他会，他本该如此，但事实是，他几乎爱上了他——如果这种混合着欲望的难堪感情也能称之为爱的话。

真正让他震惊的是Steve的话——那么多年，整个成长过程中，他从未对自己坦白过这些，甚至是吐露分毫，关于他是多么糟糕的父亲，他混乱的私人生活对Steve的影响，他从不知道这对Steve有这样深刻的伤害。

而现在他却自以为爱上了那个给Steve带来希望的人。

他踌躇地问道：“Bucky醒了吗？”

“是，但他好像一直没有出来，您要去看看吗？”

  
飞机平稳地在平流层行驶，夜空辽阔，只有天边泛起一丝血红色的微光。

舱门拉开的时候，一束灯光趁机投照进去，让Rogers看清了里面的人影。

Bucky正抱着膝盖，坐在床的一角。

“想喝点东西吗？”他问。

“别过来。”Bucky立刻说，一副戒备而警觉的姿态。

Rogers没有退却，反倒走进来，带上门，关切地问：“怎么了？”

“我不想看到你的脸。”

“我的脸？”Rogers想，他有可能做了什么惹到Bucky呢。

他笑笑，坐了过去，保持着足够安全的距离：“你还在生他的气。”

Bucky默认了。

几种复杂的情感在Rogers胃里搅成一团，他难得平和地说道：“你真的就打算不理会他？也许他有他的解释。”

“也许只是又一条谎言。”Bucky用冷酷的语气说，“我已经受够他的谎言了。”

“什么意思？你在说什么？”

黑暗似乎给了他勇气，Bucky抬起胳膊抹了把脸：“我刚刚知道，Steve受伤的时候一直是他的同事，一位金发的Omega特工在照顾，我想她没多久就不只是在照顾Steve的‘伤口’了，连带着其他的需求也一并解决了！她就是我在电话里听到的人。”

“Bucky，你想……”

“我什么也没有想！”Bucky从床上跳下来，把桌上的电脑一把打开，屏幕冲着Rogers，“我只是看到了！”

借着白色的微光，Rogers才察觉到他满脸都是泪痕。

他无言，一封匿名邮件静静躺在Bucky的邮箱里，里面只有一张附件，是Steve和一位窈窕的金发女郎在停车场中侧着头接吻。的确是他本人无疑，对方涂着红色指甲的手指还插在他后脑的发丝间。

  
Rogers沉默了，现在他连上去给Bucky一个肩膀的勇气都没有，倘若自己在冲动之下再做出伤害他的事情……

Bucky捂起脸，指缝慢慢被咸涩的液体浸湿：“我知道，是我没那么有吸引力，苗条、性感，否则他不会……”

Steve，他的Steve，曾与他一块训练、一块吃苦，也分享所有甜蜜和爱、与他共享晚餐和早餐的人，只要他一想到他会和别人说我爱你，用那样视若珍宝的表情看别人，他仿佛就心痛地要死去。

“胡说，你是我见过最有吸引力的人。”Rogers坐在床的另一角，僵硬地安慰道，Bucky显然不为所动。

“就算他和别人……你们拥有更多亲密的回忆，不是吗？”Rogers尝试说，发现自己真的不擅长于此。

“是，亲密的回忆……”Bucky看向他，嘲讽道，“我们结婚才一年，在一起的时间加起来还不到一个月，回忆。”

“但你们早就恋爱了，自从你们十七岁……？”

“十六岁。”Bucky纠正，“他告诉我他爱我，我发现自己也爱他——我是最傻、最蠢的那个。”

_十六岁，他们不过是孩子。还什么都不懂。_

Rogers嘴上仍说道：“可你们拥有彼此最亲密的那一面，那么多年，没有谁能替代这个。”

Bucky似乎对他的话有一丝踟蹰和犹疑，但最终还是没说什么。

“你还爱他吗？”Rogers在黑暗里问。

Bucky摇摇头，又点点头，显然他的思绪一团乱，很久才道：“我只是不知道……我想不明白，他说过的话，究竟哪些是谎言？哪些是真的？他告诉过我的都是假话吗，都是他一时兴起随便说的吗？那些承诺和感叹，说他一无所有，只有我的话，也都不是认真的？……是我太愚蠢，照单全收了？他真的有爱过我吗，还是一时的新鲜？……”

Rogers挣扎的心绪终于慢慢平静下来，临走时，他在心里向他抱歉，既是为了Steve，也是为了他自己。

Rogers走回书桌的那一刻，决定把视频看下去。

情动的尚且年轻的Steve和Bucky正紧密交缠着，陷在一个又一个甜蜜的吻里，Steve的手掌在Bucky后背和腰上盘桓，Bucky颤动的手慢慢移到Steve的肩胛上，试图将他推开。

尽管他没使出全力，Steve还是感觉到了他的挣扎，他把Bucky抗拒的手握紧自己手里，耐心地问：“怎么了？”

Bucky咬着下唇，拼命摇头：“不知道……我还是觉得好羞耻，我们不该……我就这样躺在你床上，这里是你长大的地方，是你童年睡过的床，你床头还有你和父亲的照片呢，天呐，——他简直像在看着我们。”

Steve看了一眼，伸手一把将相框扣了下去。

他回过头，痞气地笑了笑：“他现在看不到了，嗯？看不到你，看不到我，也看不到我即将要对你做的事情。”说完，Steve一把将自己白色的背心扯了下来。

从这个角度，Rogers可以清晰地看到跪坐在Steve腿间的Bucky的脸，看到他怔怔地看着Steve赤裸的上身，脸上浮现出的隐隐的敬畏和爱慕。

“喜欢吗？”Steve拿起Bucky的手贴在自己厚实的胸膛上。

Bucky抽回手，不敢直视他火热的视线，喃喃道：“混蛋，为什么你一回到家就变了一个人……？你在外面明明不是这样的。”

Steve低笑两声，右手轻轻托起他的下巴：“我说你有什么好害羞的？好像不是前几天才刚刚见到似的——我们不是都说好了吗，一毕业就结婚，我们还有一辈子要在一起过呢。”

他说完便将拖进一个潮湿而热切的吻里，口水啧啧有声，手也顺着Bucky的腹部摸上去。

Bucky环抱住Steve的肩膀，Steve的吻接连不断地落在他脖子和前胸上，在他新雪一样白净的皮肤上打上一个个烙印。

Bucky那时候更年轻，更敏感，荷尔蒙可以如此容易地操纵他的身体，Rogers几乎可以感受到他的渴望。

Steve开始在他耳垂上舔弄，Bucky的身体立刻弹了一下，随着Steve的动作不断扭动，急喘着，“慢一点，Steve……”

他轻笑着，舌尖在上面轻弹：“根据我以前的经验，你喜欢我这么对你。”

“我喜欢，你知道我喜欢。只是……”

“你不想要我吗？不要假装。”

“我想。只是，为什么要录下来？”Bucky在做最后的挣扎。原来他知道这回事。

“我们做过那么多次了，你介意这个？”Steve不以为然。

Bucky吃惊地瞪大眼睛，推开他：“你每次就……这么录下来？你……”

“不，不是，这是第一次。别误会……”Steve连忙说，“我告诉过你，今天是特殊的，对我来说，这意味着你会变成我的家人。”

“家人？”

“是的，你和我，Bucky，现在告诉我，你想要我吗？”

Bucky咬了脸颊内侧的软肉，一会才像终于想通了，咳了咳，直视着Steve的眼睛，大胆承认道：“我想要你，Steve。”

“想要我什么？”他逼问。

“……继续你刚才做的事，碰我，占有我。”他努力压抑着颤抖，加了一句，“……求你？”

我不该看这个，Rogers对自己说，这应该停止了，无论从任何方面，再继续下去都是恶心而下流的举动。

画面中的Steve手指灵活地解开了他背后的系带，熟练地好像在很多人身上练习过，Bucky赤裸的胸部露在冰冷的空气里，正如Rogers所料的，它们只有初潮少女一般大小，粉嫩的乳晕到深色的乳尖挺立着，Steve用手托起两团下端，用适中的力道慢慢挤压，直到Bucky嘴里溢出呻吟：“Yes……”

而真正的Bucky就在一道薄墙之外的距离，Rogers粗喘起来，他没有停下来。电脑屏幕前响起皮带扣和拉链的声音。

脑海中的声音和视频中重合：“……你要把我逼疯了。”

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章小盾主场

视频的光线虽然昏暗，但足够的清晰度还是能让Rogers看清两人的表情。年轻的情侣甚至不愿意盖一条毯子，两人近乎赤裸地坐在Alpha从小睡到大的床上。

“是的，你和我，Bucky，现在告诉我，你想要我吗？”

Bucky咬了脸颊内侧的软肉，一会才像终于想通了，咳了咳，直视着Steve的眼睛，大胆承认道：“我想要你，Steve。”

“想要我什么？”他逼问。

“……继续你刚才做的事，碰我，占有我。” Bucky努力压抑着颤抖，试探着加了一句，“……求你？” 

Steve狠狠拽了他一把，Bucky身体一晃，后背紧紧贴上Steve赤裸的胸膛，整个人被他结实地按在怀里。他嘴唇微张，长长的棕色睫毛惊慌地颤抖不停，两腿蜷起，这样青涩的反应，Rogers不得不把他和“孩子”这样的字眼联系在一起。

身后的Steve搂紧人，不紧不慢地托着他胸前微隆的乳团，拇指和食指来回磨着他小巧的乳尖，那里已经完全挺立、变硬，像颗小石子那样硬。

他用手指拨弄着它们，低头轻舔Bucky的肩窝，喃喃道：“等到我们结婚，我会放一个小人在你肚子里，这样你就可以用这对宝贝给他喂奶了——不过喂他之前，我要拿走我那份作为奖励。我要提醒你，我那份真的很大。”

“……胡说八道……”Bucky从颈侧到胸前的肌肤在言语刺激下泛起一层明显的潮红，额前渗出点点汗珠，他试着抬起手去够Steve的手臂，最后只是把指尖搭在上面，语气分不出是抱怨还是在撒娇。

他很难为情，但Rogers能看得出来，Bucky愿意他这么说。

Steve很快大发慈悲地放开了他可怜的胸部，慢慢向下摸到他紧闭的两腿之间。

Steve轻轻握住Bucky蜷起的的膝盖、迫使他打开发颤的双腿，估计是为了以后要看，Steve特地挑选了这个毫无遮挡的角度，让屏幕外的Rogers将所有“景致”尽收眼底。Bucky的阴茎已经完全挺立，顶起明显的弧度，Steve将手沿着他内裤边缘伸进去，动作不慢地揉搓起来，内裤往下滑，露出圆润的粉色顶端和一部分柱身。

Steve的力道角度熟稔，Bucky的喘息凌乱起来，但胳膊都被Steve从后牢牢箍住，胯部稳稳顶着他的屁股，黏腻的吻不停落在他后颈。他两腿无助地颤抖着，回头追着Steve的目光，红润的嘴唇肿胀，眼里泪光闪烁。

Steve抬起头，Bucky脆弱而诱惑煽动的表情令他眼圈发红，他恶狠狠地吻下去，用力吸吮无处可逃的唇舌，手上疯狂地借着前液撸动Omega的阴茎，吻的架势几乎要将他吞吃入腹。瞬间升腾的巨大快感让Bucky立即下身颤抖着想要逃离，他使劲挣扎、抬起腰臀逃避Steve的动作，但仍被牢牢按在怀里，接连不断的“呜呜”声被堵在喉间，Steve更用力地掰开他的腿，松开唾液粘连的嘴唇，顺着颈侧啃咬下去，拇指不停按摩着龟头、刺激马眼，促使它吐出前液。

Steve牙齿带来的痛感反而加剧了身下浪潮击打般的快感，Bucky饱满的泪珠一颗颗从眼角滑下去。Alpha空出的那只手死死按着他的肩膀，汗不断滑落，下身有意无意地对他一顶一顶，Bucky向后摸到了他汗涔涔的脑袋，迷糊地扭腰回应他着的节奏，无意中透露出的默契证明这事发生过不止一回，在Alpha浓郁深厚的气息和炙热的体温的包裹中，Bucky最后挣动了两下，双腿痉挛着高潮了，他瘫软下去，自己射出的浊液沾了一身。

Steve从内裤里抽出手，故意把沾了他精液的手指放在嘴里吮吸，然后得意地吻了吻怀里的Omega羞红的饱满脸颊，重又向下摸过去，Bucky还未完全从高潮的余韵中恢复，Steve已经捻着他两腿深处潮湿的布料，调笑道：

“都湿透了呢……”

Bucky嗓子里模糊地嗯了一声，试图把头埋进Alpha的肩膀，两条大开的腿却没有再合起来。Steve从一侧拨开内裤，直接将手指埋了进去，在已经泛滥不堪的地方浅浅搅动着，“你感受到了吗，这么多水，把我的手都浸透了……”

Alpha的舌尖在他肿胀的腺体上轻轻打圈，Bucky闭着眼睛，快感的红潮还未从身上褪去，满面羞赧地承认，“是的，我好湿，Steve，为了你……”

Alpha为他的诚实奖励了他一个缱绻的吻，抬起他的腿把湿透的内裤脱到一边的脚踝，蓝眼睛盯着身下的人：“你好美，Bucky，你不知道你脸红的样子有多漂亮，我真怕自己控制不住……”

他两手握着Bucky湿滑的臀部，轻轻掰开，拇指摁在穴口，“想要吗？”

“想。”

“大声点，宝贝。”他将食指猛地插进了紧湿的穴道，“你不在身边的时候，我需要一些素材。”

他又狠狠的进出几次，Rogers几乎听到了空气里的水声，他毫不怀疑那里的空气已经满是淫靡的味道，Bucky终于放开咬着的红肿下唇，“我想要你，Steve，你的手指……”

Steve的第二根手指故意在穴口周围打了几圈转后也塞了进去，慢慢用两根手指抽送、曲起指节搅弄深处的嫩肉，一开始的刺痛过后，Bucky不由自主地抬起腰，配合他的动作扭动身体，主动在他手指上干自己。

两根湿淋淋的手指已经毫无空隙，被湿热的穴道紧紧箍着，连转动都很困难。

Steve大汗淋漓地动作着，嗓音低哑，“你真紧，宝贝，我想着它都可以射出来……”

酥麻的感觉传遍全身， Bucky低哼了一声，抬眼看他，“你这么做过吗？”

Steve意味不明地笑起来，咬着他耳朵低语，“做过。”

“有多少次，我躺在军事学院的单人床板上，想着你，想着你又紧又湿的小穴，想象它紧紧吸着我的家伙，我就可以——”

Bucky被刺激性的话语搞得身体一阵阵泛红，身体却背叛他的意志，愈加兴奋起来，他将自己汗湿的大腿分得更开，方便Steve扩张自己。

”我想着我的Bucky，这么爱我，为我准备的这么好……”

Steve剩下那只手抬起来来回揉弄他的双乳，指根夹着乳头，乳肉从指缝间流泻，他掌心的茧磨得Bucky胸前发红，疼痛却更刺激了他，几次抿紧唇又张开，最后还是姿势别扭地捧起他的脸，小声道，“你可以……再用力一点，Stevie，我喜欢你用手指插我……你弄得我好舒服……”

“Fuck”Bucky的话奏效了，Steve低骂一句，狠狠地啃噬起Bucky的颈侧，留下一个个带牙印和唾液的吻痕，低喘着，“我可以这样干一整天，你也会乐意的，因为你爱死我了，你爱成为我的小婊子，是不是？”

穴肉再没有空隙，进出间的水声格外明显，粗暴的动作令留在外面的手指击打臀部发出啪啪的响声

“是，我愿意，我喜欢你这样干我……”Bucky呜咽着，被Steve手指在他体内的动作逼出不停的眼泪。

“随便被碰碰就湿成这样，吸着我不放，是天生就这么淫荡吗？”

Bucky抽泣不停，快被快感逼到了极限，无意义地重复着，“为了你……Steve，只为了你……”

他呼吸颤抖的话和意乱情迷的表情让Steve也极度亢奋，使劲将第三根手指也塞进去，“你是我的什么？”

瞬间的胀痛后是难以言说的充实感，Bucky只觉自己已经接近崩溃边缘，那种和射精及其相似却更强烈的电流在他体内乱窜，就差那么一点，他胡乱地呜呜恳求，“我是你的小婊子，弄坏我，Steve，求你，我想做你的荡妇……”

“Fuck！”Steve这次响亮地骂出了声，翻身压住他，手上动作更快，湿淋淋的手指在镜头下疯狂地操干着红肿的穴口，直到Bucky发出一声尖利哭叫，浑身剧烈痉挛，大股粘腻液体喷涌而出，将Steve的整只手打湿，再沿着绷紧的大腿内侧流下，滴到床单上，两腿间一塌糊涂。

Bucky颤抖着、四肢摊开倒在床上，双目无神地盯着天花板，高潮后的身体闪着汗光。Steve缓慢而轻柔地把细密的吻种遍他全身，帮他度过高潮后短暂的眩晕，视线聚焦后，Bucky将注意力放回到Alpha身上，低声喊道：“……Steve？”

Steve爬回到他身边，嘴唇轻吻着他鼻尖，温柔地问，“怎么了，宝贝？”

“你还没……”他咬紧下唇，两人都往下看去，Steve硬挺的阴茎正一下下弹跳着。

Bucky两手碰上滚烫的肉棒，还没摸两下便被Steve打掉手，“不用担心我，宝贝。”

“让我帮你。”Bucky坚定道，“你不能总去钻浴室。”

“好吧。”Steve妥协了，把滚烫的阳物放到Bucky的手心，“跟以前一样帮我弄出来，咱们就睡觉。”他一手插到Bucky柔软的发里抚摸，哄道，“先叫声老公听听，我尽量快。”

Bucky却缩回手，将覆在他身上的Alpha推到一边，坐起来，又慢慢地转过身，跪在自己的小腿上，咬着下唇、似有所思地看着躺平的、金发潮湿的漂亮Alpha。

“怎么？”

Steve好奇地等着Bucky的下一步动作，他不知道他害羞纯情的小爱人脑子里在想什么，Bucky慢慢挪动身体，躲闪着他的目光，小手轻轻放到炙热坚硬的柱身上，五指环住，又松开，似乎在衡量它的粗度和硬度，Omega小心翼翼取悦Alpha的模样让Steve鼻翼翕张，他压抑着兴奋，猜测让Bucky脸越来越红的他即将要做的事究竟是什么。

“让我在上面……行吗？”Bucky低声问。

在Bucky两腿分开跨过Steve宽阔的躯体、膝盖撑着自己跪着的时候，Alpha的呼吸明显更重了，他眼睁睁地看着Bucky一手扶着自己坚硬的腹肌，缓缓地调整姿势、将潮湿、张开的肉缝对着他血管跳动、筋肉鼓胀的粗大阴茎贴了上去，他咽了下口水，扼制自己想扣着他的腰往下摁的冲动，两手却不由自主地掐紧了Omega弹性的臀肉。

Bucky别过头不看他，一边小心地调整姿势，手挪着撑在Alpha结实的肩膀，慢慢地沉下腰，在Steve的阴茎终于滑进那个紧实多汁的小屁股时，两人都发出一声呜咽。

Bucky“坐”在他的老二上卖力地磨蹭起来，每次滑到顶端Steve的阴茎都会堪堪从穴口错过，几乎随时都可以冲进湿透的穴道内。Steve掐着他丰满的臀肉尽情揉弄着，让刚刚从Bucky体内喷涌出的液体尽可能涂遍茎身，把两人的下身都弄的一塌糊涂。Omega的指甲陷进他肩膀，感受着粗壮坚硬的阴茎一遍遍擦过穴口敏感的嫩肉，内部不断渗出更多粘液，Steve把着他腰臀的大手控制着他的节奏，越来越快，令他忘情地呼唤起Alpha的名字。

“看着我。”Steve提醒他，“宝贝，看着我的脸。”Bucky迷糊地抬起头，睁开眼，看到Alpha的表情又羞得赶快闭上。

Steve只好用力摁他后脑，迫使他俯下身，在Bucky想赶紧爬起来的时候缓慢而动情地吻他，舌头吸得Bucky魂儿都要没了，他们凝视着对方，Alpha充满深情和爱慕的蓝眼睛，令Bucky无处可逃。也许当下的一切，包括录像在内都让会他羞愧难当，但他现在一点也不想停下来。

他爱抚着Steve的脸颊，又坐起来，恣意地扭动身体，就为了让Steve快点射出来，他们不是没这样做过，这对Bucky来说好受不到哪去，尤其在Steve狠狠抓着他，蹭得他腿根和臀缝都痛得要命的时候，可一看到Steve迷恋的眼神，一切疼痛都是那么微不足道。

“为我射出来。”Bucky盯着他、起伏身体，红唇吐露着大胆的爱语，“证明你有多爱我。”

“Fuck.”Steve咒骂道，“你要杀了我。”

“我是你的babydoll，你的小荡妇……”Bucky红着脸搜肠刮肚，“I’m so horny for you.”

在感觉到滚烫液体突然溅了一身后，Bucky颤抖了下，Alpha仍在断断续续地射精，他抬起屁股，用穴口磨蹭着顶端，把最后一点精液也榨得干干净净。

Steve剧烈喘着，将脱力的Omega拖进怀里，想说什么倒勾起唇角先笑了，“……我真是怕了你。”

Bucky撅起嘴，“你出来好多……到处都是。”

“抱歉。”Alpha吻了吻他的脸颊，回身抽出床头纸巾清理根本擦不完的痕迹。

“我们忘了用……套子。”

“放心。”Steve抵着他的额头安慰，“只要我没在里面，应该没事的。”

不再担心这个之后，他们继续汗涔涔地拥吻在一起，Steve一声接一声地低唤：“我爱你，Bucky，好爱你……”

两人温存片刻，Bucky忽然推开他，咬了下下唇，下定决心一样，

“Steve，我不想坚持了，我们做吧，好不好？”

“做什么？”Steve侧躺过来看着他，语气纯洁无辜，好像突然听不懂Bucky的话。

Omega翻了个白眼，脸颊的红晕更深，把手贴上Steve赤裸的胸膛，“Steve，我想……” 他凑近Steve的耳边，低语微不可闻，“……让你干我。”

“上帝。”Steve呻吟一声，将两指摸索到Bucky身后，在刚刚开拓过的无比湿热紧致的地方慢慢进出起来，“别诱惑我，你根本不知道自己在说什么。”

Bucky低低地喘息，随着他的动作颤抖，“不……我不要手指，我想要你，真正的你，我想你的大老二在我里面……”

“Buck……”Steve的嗓子听上去像三天没有喝水那样低哑，“你不记得你对上帝发过的誓言了吗？”

Bucky呜咽几句，把头使劲往Steve脖子里送，腿也缠紧上去，“上帝会宽恕我的，求求你，干我……不然我会后悔。”他抬起头，直视着Steve快被欲望浸透的蓝眼睛，“我准备好了，你不想要我吗？”

Steve的修长硬挺两指一下停在里面不再动作，他就那样深深地看着Bucky，像要看到他眼神最深处，Bucky受不住地抬起腰臀，主动用他的手指操自己，Steve按住Bucky的小动作，抽出手指，一把将他压在身下。

Alpha压抑着急促呼吸，盯着他干净明亮的绿眼睛，一字一句，“James……Buchanan……Barnes……，你在求我干你吗？”

“是，让我成为你的……进来。”Bucky迎着他的视线，克制着心底的颤栗和兴奋回答。

“我可能会伤到你。”

“我不怕，我知道你不会。”

Steve细密的吻如雨落下，喃喃低语，“你不知道我有多想要你，任何时间，任何地方，你无法想象我要怎样控制住自己，包括现在，我都在极力克制自己不要就这样狠狠地操开你、吃掉你……”他撑起身体，继续道，“但我不会这么做，最好的东西值得我等。”

“可这对你不公平……我在基督家庭长大，你没必要和我一样。”

“宝贝，我已经等了你这么久，如果你要我等一辈子都可以。”

Bucky羞涩而感动地看着他：“可现在我要怎么回报你？”

Steve顶了下他的鼻子，低声道：“傻话，你觉得我对你的爱是为了回报吗？”

Bucky翘起嘴角，摇摇头。

“记得我说过什么？”

“你说，会一直陪我到最后。”

Steve低下头，缠绵地吻了他一会，气声说，“是的，因为我会一直陪你到最后。”

他说罢站起来，伸开手臂，“宝贝，我们去洗个澡。明天带你去科尼岛坐云霄飞车。”

Bucky两腿缠上他，被他抱进怀里，两手揉着他金发乱蓬蓬的脑袋，“你可别吐Bucky哥哥一身。”

Steve牢牢托着他屁股的手不老实地掐了一下，“好啊你，看谁会吐一身。”

Bucky胳膊环上他脖子，咯咯笑起来，笑得那么甜。路过镜头时，故意抛了个飞吻。两人像傻瓜那样嬉笑着，迈进浴室。电池不多会便罢工了，屏幕黑下去。

Steve摁下刹车，把摩托缓缓停进车道，头盔摘下来后，瞥见把手上褪色的贴纸，“The best boyfriend in the world”，字迹潦草的不行，他摸了摸鼻子，傻笑起来。

还没从车上下来，一个窈窕干练的金发女郎就从神盾局的一楼大厅走出来，风情万种地靠在他车上，“亲爱的，你可算来了。”

Steve的笑容收起来，背起盾牌，“Sharon探员，我以为任务结束，我们就不是“情侣”了。”

“干嘛这么无情，我们毕竟用情侣身份过了整整两周被监听监视的卧底生活，再说，我们差一点就是表兄妹了。”她把手里的文件递给他，挑眉，“说不定还真的是表兄妹。”

Steve翻了两下文件，跟着她往楼里走，头也不抬地说，“Carter女士确实和他交往过，但他们没有实质性关系，你用不着这么打趣。”

Sharon听他只用“他”冷冰冰形容自己的父亲，对此态度她不打算置评，只说：“Rogers将军当初擅自离开军队、消失了好几年后才回来，身边就多了一个只有三岁的你，再也没提过过去的任何事，难道你就一点都不好奇？”

Steve的脑海中闪过一道模糊的影子，无穷无尽的争吵、夜里的挣扎哭叫，他合上文件，“抱歉，我不想和你讨论这个。”

Fury背对着他站着，听到Steve直接推开门进来的声音，回头道：“上尉，恭喜你，刚刚被调到第一区，A级秘密任务。”

Steve嘲讽地笑起来：“我不懂你在恭喜什么？”

“第一区正在和我们议和，这趟外勤任务轻松又有油水可捞，等调回首都，靠这几年累积下来的战功，还有的升，前提是你把这次任务完成好。”

Steve不为所动，把手里的文件干脆地扔在Fury一尘不染的办公桌上，“我已经看过了，这不光彩，我有权拒接。”

“我们会给你安排合作者。”

“我不在乎。”

Fury也不动怒，Steve的脾气一贯如此，执拗刚劲，比他父亲还像上世纪的军人。

他在自己那张舒适宽大的真皮座椅上坐下，拿起遥控器打开投影，“你的将军老爹刚刚到那，是军方高层直接委派，参与谈判的，还有一位神盾局三级特工——詹姆斯罗杰。”

随便瞥了照片一眼，Steve的表情即从惊讶转为愤怒。

“这是什么意思？这根本就不符规定，Bucky明明不隶属任何组织，你们无权把他送到那里！”

Fury耸肩，表示这事他也无能为力。

Steve露出了然的嘲讽表情，“这就是你们的计划？把Bucky送去，是为了牵制我，让我乖乖听话？”

Fury露出高深莫测的笑意，在空气里挥挥手，幻灯片感应地切到下一张，James Barnes的官方合法调令显示在巨大屏幕上。

“右下角Rogers将军的亲笔签名，难道你认不出来吗？”

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

雪下的顶大，Bucky没想到第一区这个季节除了战火密集的地方，风景是好，天却冷成这样。

他掀开床边的帘子看了看，宽阔的草坪和远处的湖面都被雪封得严严实实，视野可及之处实在没什么好玩的。他百无聊赖地放下帘子，裹紧身上毛毯，重新拿起手机。

Loki不知道怎么找到的他的隐藏线路，那头一边遛狗一遍说，“资料都发你了，想想怎么感谢我。”

Bucky揪着毛毯上的线头，踟蹰着问：“Becca还好不好？”

“怎么可能不好，都会叫我爸爸了。”他噼里啪啦地摁了几下手机，传了段视频过来，“你看，这么水灵，又这么聪明，一看就随我。”

Bucky哭笑不得，“好吧。”

“我特地录下来的，还不相信我会照顾孩子，哼哼，过两天等你回来，Becca就只认识Loki叔叔了，不认识你这个Daddy了。”

Bucky笑道，“我可没说你不会照顾孩子，都是Odinson和St……”他把话咽回去，“总之谢谢你，Loki学长。”

Loki是国会新晋议员，利用休假把Becca接到家照顾几天。借着家族名望他在仕途上正春风得意，当前的形势也知道一些内幕，难得关心地多问了句，“你那边情况怎么样？Rogers有为难你吗？”

“当然没啦。”Bucky翻了个身，看着单调的天花板，“只是停战谈判涉及人员复杂，我权限不够，Rogers不怎么带我去。”除此之外，Rogers要忙的事太多，即便在境外也早出晚归。

Loki嘲笑道：“你从小娇生惯养的，在军校几年就算有点成绩，也没用到实战里去过，估计真有什么事，也是笨手笨脚给人添乱。”

“我怎么添乱了？我实战水平不差，你都不知道我枪法就多准。”Bucky嘴上硬，心里着实有些心虚，自从毕业他就再也没机会训练，和Steve结婚、怀了女儿后更是标准的阔太太生活，饭来张口，几年前在练习靶场上百发百中、成绩一骑绝尘又怎么样，现在拿会枪手都能磨得生疼。

Loki继续补刀，“再说了，谈判任务是搞政治斡旋的，是长期斗争，你懂个屁的政治，你一开口人家就知道你还是个小屁孩。”

“我才不是小屁孩，我比你就小两岁！我来这又不是谈判的，还不乐意搞那些东西呢。”Bucky自知嘴炮不是Loki的对手，说完就立刻挂了电话。

他翻起身打开电脑，输上Loki加密发来的网址，操作了几下之后就跳到了他想要的页面，上面是人为整理好的Sharon Carter特工的资料。

手指滑着触摸屏，他翻着这位大众审美中堪称“火辣美女特工”的大量照片，官方私人的都有，毕竟金发干练的女性加上特工这样神秘的身份是天然吸引眼球的谈资，她本人也并不在社交网络上低调，ins的粉丝都有四位数，资料包括了方方面面的数据，包括三围。

Bucky看着看着就气恼起来，看向衣柜旁的巨型试衣镜，他扔掉毯子，镜前站着一个套着T恤短裤的少年，他试着抓起腰部的布料，使劲向后勒紧，娇小的胸部线条显露，他又背过去，T恤勒着翘起的屁股，臀肉收紧下延到两条纤细的白花花的腿，这具身体并不是没有吸引力，但和人比起来仍是个小屁孩。

楼下汽车的声音吸引了他的注意，他跑到窗前，果然是Rogers那辆防弹处理过的黑色座驾驶进车位，看来他今天回来的格外早，Bucky脸上露出一丝雀跃，随手捞过一件毛衣套上，跑到下楼接人。

在楼梯上他就看到Rogers面容冷峻、裹着一身寒气踏进门，将军脱下大衣、摘掉手套，贴心的佣人备好擦头发的热毛巾，Bucky刚想喊人，后面却紧接着又走进来一个人影。Bucky不知道来的是谁，下意识蹲下身，只见男人西装革履、面容苍老，眼神十分锐利，一股老谋深算的味道。

Bucky认出来，“是Pierce，他来这干嘛……”

Rogers头也没回就进了书房，Pierce也跟了上去，副官约恩和Pierce的助手都没跟过去，Bucky思考片刻，偷偷从走廊另一边摸了过去。无人察觉，他很快到了书房那扇漆红的大门，屋里模糊地传出声音，他抬手一推，门没有锁，闪出一条缝。

Bucky蹲在门口，做贼一样向缝里窥视，Rogers正坐在书桌后，从容不迫的，倒是Pierce，脸色发黑，手指不停敲打，一副如坐针毡的样子，他们的对话Bucky听不清楚，但能看到Rogers只是偶尔发出两声，嗯，啊的回应，一个眼神也没多给，估计把对方气得不轻。

之前Pierce经常到军校演讲，盛气凌人的样子校董事会都不敢轻易招惹，现在在Rogers面前吃瘪成这样，Bucky心里的小人简直笑到肚子痛。

趁着两人还没发现自己，Bucky就从来路撤回，直到听到客人走了，才从屋里钻出来，Rogers送完Pierce，回头看到他，冲他招了招手。

Bucky笑嘻嘻地走过去，被Rogers冷不防一下弹在脑门，他哎呦一声捂住头。

“Rogers!”他大声抗议。

“在门口偷听，看你下次还敢不敢这么淘气。”

好奇心重了一点罢了，怎么就叫淘气，Bucky当然不服，他早不像刚认识Rogers时那么怕他，收到一个眼神都要发怵，对他吐了吐舌头。

将军整了整衬衫袖口，吩咐，“衣服穿好，过来吃饭。”

因为Sharon的存在，Bucky现在最不想被当成个孩子对待，不情不愿地扯了下自己松松垮垮的毛衣，抬腿跟上他到餐厅。

不知是不是因为打发了讨人厌的Pierce，还是谈判终于有了进展，Rogers今天心情甚佳，还特地让厨子开了瓶红酒。Bucky想求他带自己出去、锻炼锻炼身手，做出一副乖的不得了的样子，Daddy说什么都跟着生硬捧场。

他这几天一直在恶补资料，知道了第一区的统帅名叫约翰·施密特，是个臭名昭著的独裁者，奉行军国主义，麾下不但有雄厚军队为他效命，甚至还掌握着第一区所有财富的80%。他的首席科学家和第一得力助手叫阿纳姆·佐拉，据说，他是希特勒的秘密传人，以复辟法西斯为终生使命，还有人断言，他被基因改造过，已经活了两百多岁。

听到这，Rogers倒笑了笑，“两百多岁就是纯粹捏造了，早年我和他打交道的时候，他确实只有三四十岁。”

Bucky好奇地问：“你认识佐拉？”

“血海深仇罢了。”Rogers拿帕子擦了下嘴，不以为意地答道。

听出Bucky表露出自己想跟着他去谈判，Rogers倒也没多说什么，推开手旁酒杯，把自己的配枪掏出放在桌上。

“组装一遍我看看。”

Bucky以前是玩枪的好手，传统的流行的型号他都能玩出花样来，步枪射击成绩的记录更是至今无人打破，虽然他没见过Rogers这把，想来是改装枪，但原理都差不多。

把整个手枪拆掉重组，子弹全部装匣，完整放回桌面，Rogers看了眼手表，勾起唇角，“一分半。”

Bucky不满，要求道，“再来一次。”Rogers点点头。

这次他快了一点，但表盘还是走过一分十七秒。

Bucky觉得无比泄气，曾经就是公认最难拆装、零件最复杂精密的的沙鹰七号，他都可以三十秒内完成。

Rogers刮了下他鼻子，“你这么有心，又聪明，但这事总归要多练。”

他站起身，抽出壁炉上的暗格，拿出大小型号不同的十七把手枪，有最经典好用的格洛克17型，也有惊艳一时的前苏联托卡列夫系列，光是这套收藏就足够让Bucky羡慕的，何况这还不是他带过来，而是一直放置在他在第一区的这套别墅里。

让Bucky帮他计时，Rogers便开始动手逐一组装，神情专注，行云流水，枪械这样以杀伤为目的人工产物在他手里被灌注了一种和谐流畅、富有韵律的艺术美感，Bucky想起Rogers书房里那些素描画，这位军旅半生、不苟言笑的陆军将领真的是艺术生出身。

最后一把手枪放下，时间加起来还不到六分半。

Bucky瞠目结舌，连这时候要给Daddy大力鼓掌都忘了，其实像Rogers这样，不到五十岁就带两星的将衔，已经是传奇一样的人物，很多事早不用自己做，更别提动刀动枪，他只要管好一些决策级别的事，和国防部长、总统他们打打高尔夫球就够了，大概连打高尔夫都不用多费力，自有球童跟着跑前跑后。

Rogers拿过手帕为他擦掉手上枪油，安慰道，“我可以慢慢教你，现在你自己挑一把吧。”

“要、要送我吗？”Bucky指着自己、难以置信地问。

“嗯。”Rogers拿起刚才的红酒杯，抿了一口，看着Bucky兴奋得两颊发红的小脸。

Bucky眼神转来转去，思考片刻，最后还是抓起Rogers一开始掏出的配枪，攥在手里。

Rogers饶有兴趣，确认道，“你要我的枪？”

Bucky点头，“这把枪没有膛线，子弹飞出的时候，可以按持枪者的意愿旋转、调整方向——这很危险，我喜欢。”他不好意思又眼神发亮地看着Rogers，“你愿意给我吗？”

Rogers自不会食言，虽然那把枪他用了很多年，但趁手的还有许多可替换，他只是笑了笑，揉揉Bucky脑袋，“我也喜欢危险的东西。”

Bucky欢天喜地地把Rogers送他的枪收好，两人又坐回去吃才到一半的饭，但Rogers还是没提到什么时候可以带他去、或者给他派什么具体任务，Bucky只能一直在旁边绞尽脑汁地磨他，他发现每次他一可怜兮兮地求Rogers，对方就不舍得再对他严厉。Bucky不知道这是所有Alpha的天性，还是Rogers作为父亲的慈爱表现。

“您只要给我一个时间地点，和目标，我保证完成任务。”

Rogers并不说话，指了指手边空掉的酒杯。

Bucky会意帮他倒满，又切了几块煎得恰好好处的嫩羊肉放到他盘子里，看他悠哉吃下去，心里嘀咕，难不成他在外面都有人喂进嘴里？

Bucky这样忙活了一会儿，又搜肠刮肚地地说了许多讨好的话，Rogers才开了口，“之前说过，带你出来是想让你散心，谈判是多方势力的较量，Alpha又多，也怕你无聊。”

他看向Bucky，话锋一转，“如果你实在呆不住，明天晚上施密特家里办酒会，你作为我的伴陪我去。”

“去哪儿干什么？”Bucky眨巴眼睛问。

“酒会在施密特的主宅，那里自然有东西可找，就算没有，你也会喜欢这个聚会的，据说有很多名流和模特都会到场，你肯定能玩得开心。”

他本以为这个消息会让Bucky振奋，却见孩子气的脸上呈现出纠结和低落的神情，放下刀叉，低头道：“那我不想去了。”

“Bucky？”

“我不想去，Rogers，我不如留在家里练枪吧，你说的，熟能生巧。”

Rogers有些想不通，他以为Bucky巴不得去这种地方呢。他把手盖在Bucky手上，耐心地问，“告诉我，怎么了，为什么不想去？”

Bucky低头看自己，半天才嘀咕道，“我会给你丢人的。”

Rogers想了又想，见他神态动作，道，“你是觉得自己不够好看，所以不敢和我去？”


	11. Chapter 11

Rogers想了又想，见他神态动作，道，“你是觉得自己不够好看，所以不敢和我去？”

Bucky不知该怎么回答，扁扁嘴，头下意识摇了摇。满桌子的丰盛晚餐，他一点胃口也没了。

“我只是没心情，如果没有具体的任务，我不想去给你添麻烦。”

Rogers弯起手指，用力握住Bucky的指尖。Bucky只是低着头，半长的棕发垂落，Rogers痛恨此刻盘桓在他脸上的失落，仿佛一个水蛭，吸走了他所有的生机与活力，“Bucky，告诉我实话。”

“我就是在说实话！——”他抬头，脸上因为恼怒染上一层浅浅的红晕，“我承认自己不够好看，没几个人喜欢，用不着你来提醒！”

几乎话一出口，Bucky就后悔了，他心知肚明Rogers不是那个意思，看到Rogers因为自己的话皱起眉、嘴角跟着下垂时，他愈发后悔刚才的口不择言，却赌气扭头不再吭声。

Rogers哭笑，这念头荒谬地令他难以置信，“你为什么会有这种想法？”

即便是借着餐厅暖黄的昏暗光线，只随便套了件宽松的羊毛衫和短裤Bucky，Rogers仍能看清他白皙的脖颈和精致形状的锁骨，上面干干净净，那对圆滚滚的乳鸽一样的胸脯，和中间一条浅浅的沟壑也从领口隐约地显露。他臀部的饱满线条和大半都晃荡在微凉空气里纤细双腿，让Rogers用尽自制力才没有把视线和手指粘上去。

这个小傻瓜究竟知道不知道自己有多漂亮，有多致命的吸引力？还是故意装作天真、故意装作不懂？

“Bucky，别胡思乱想，没人会不喜欢你。”Rogers的目光在Bucky的脸庞上流连，不放过任何一个细微的表情。

“你总那么说，但我知道。”

“知道什么？”

Bucky的视线一直粘在地板上，咬着嘴唇，停顿许久，才低声细气道：“你们只把我当成孩子看，觉得我幼稚、不成熟，不够……性感……”尾音逐渐消失在空气里。

Bucky知道这话说出来很难堪，也知道自己不应该多看，可那个金发女人的形象却像生了根牢牢扎在脑子里，她高挑、性感、成熟，而自己比她矮，没她苗条，还青涩的要命，自己站在她面前就像个十四岁的中学生，一个活脱脱的丑小鸭。

“胡说八道。”Rogers立刻摇头，“是谁告诉你这些的？”

“那么，DADDY，”他故意重重地咬着字眼，抬头嘲讽地看着对面的Rogers，“告诉我我说错了。”

“Bucky，我绝对没有把你当孩子敷衍，我对你——”

Rogers忽然觉得呼吸困难，他应该说什么？告诉Bucky自己非但没觉得他稚嫩，相反还对他魂牵梦萦，甚至整夜想着他的脸和身体、用他的视频自（zi）慰？不，他当然没有拿他当孩子，他不会对一个孩子时刻欲（yu）火中烧，Bucky的引力是致命的漩涡，给他带来了数年没有体会过的汹涌激情，他控制不了自己，也不想控制。

好在Bucky没有想追问出什么结果，“我可以告诉你一个秘密吗？”他问。

“好。”Rogers闭了下眼睛，隐约猜到他要告诉他的“秘密”是什么。

Bucky低语，“其实我们，我和Steve，从来没有……在结婚前那样做过，我在基督家庭长大，Steve非常尊重我的誓言，一直保护我，克制自己，就算在发情期，我们也没有越界。”

果然如此，Rogers想，他没猜错。难怪视频里Bucky总说，这对你不公平。

“直到我们结婚的晚上，才做了……那件事……”

“然后？”Rogers关切地望着Bucky，他的声音很轻，他知道自己根本不该追问，但心里却发痒一样地渴望听到他不能拥有的那个部分，Bucky把第一次献给别的Alpha的部分。

“我……”Bucky心里涌上强烈的羞耻感，这件事再怎么说都如此尴尬，他用手指擦掉眼角的泪珠。

“没事的，Bucky，你可以告诉我。”Rogers像一个真正的父亲那样，轻轻把宽厚的手掌放到他背上。

Bucky吸着鼻子，“我知道，他期待了很久，让他快点进来，我也想给他最好的，但是……我没想到会那么疼，疼得直掉眼泪，那感觉一点也不好，我哭得很凶，我们只能匆匆结束……虽然Steve第二天安慰我说没关系，可他那时候一定生气了，只是没有表现出来。”

Rogers谨慎地为下一句话措辞：“你们没有接着……尝试吗？”

“当然有，不过不多，而且很快我发现自己有了Becca，他又太忙了。”

Rogers看着Bucky羞愧低下的头，他眼里闪烁的泪光，他一时竟区分不了心里涌起的到底是怜惜还是强烈到令他指尖发麻的情（qing）欲，可怜的宝贝，竟还没有享受过真正的性的美妙，没有体验过Alpha能给他带来的极乐。

**他可以对他这么做，他可以成为那个独一无二的男人。**

“我很抱歉，Bucky。”他起身，吻了吻Bucky的额头。

“现在有人给了他我不能给的东西，所以他做出了选择，对吗？”

Bucky忍住眼泪抬头看他，只要想到Steve，就如同刺一样扎在心里，时刻践踏着他的自尊，令他无地自容。但他不想又在Rogers面前哭出来。

“喝点这个。”Rogers把自己的酒杯推到他面前，摇晃的红色液体是Bucky刚刚才倒给他的，陌生的味道让Bucky皱眉。

“你不喜欢喝酒？”

Bucky略尴尬地冲Rogers摇头，“我很少碰。”

Rogers拿起一旁的酒瓶，看着上面的字样，“86年的Chateau Haut Brion，全世界也不剩下几瓶了，我现在还记得国务卿先生把它送给我的时候有多么不舍，但归根结底，它也不过是一瓶葡萄发酵出来的东西。”

他向Bucky传递着安定的气息，哄道：“喝点吧，酒能助眠，让你少胡思乱想。”

Bucky犹豫了一小会，还是灌下两口，他喉头滚动，杯子放下的时候，用手捂着嘴唇，Rogers拿掉它，伸出拇指为他抹掉唇边沾着鲜红的酒液，“感觉怎么样？”

Bucky摇头，“不好喝，不喜欢……”他的脸颊很快以肉眼可见的速度红起来，“它让我发晕。”

但他还是将剩下的酒液一饮而尽，头脑很快晕乎起来。

“军校出来的男孩子，酒量这么差？”

“对不起……”Bucky红着脸，羞愧地说，“我，我回去睡觉了。”

“我送你。”

“我自己，能走。”Bucky撑着椅子站起来。

“是吗？”Rogers挑眉，看他歪歪扭扭地走出几步，还是大步上前。

看着高大的身躯拦住他的去路，Bucky犹豫片刻，便踮起脚尖，伸出柔软的双臂勾住他的脖子，然后用力一跳，腿缠上去，整个人伏在他宽阔的背上。

“谢谢你，Rogers。”他软着嗓音，酒气喷在他耳边，让Rogers浑身一震，下腹不该抬头的东西立即蠢蠢欲动。

Bucky将脸埋在他肩头，口水蹭在他的衬衫上。他的肩背如此坚实，二头肌鼓胀的手臂牢牢托着自己，令他一点都不担心坠落。

等这场漫长又短暂的旅程结束，Rogers把Bucky送到床上，把因为汗水或是别的液体黏在Bucky脸上的发丝拨弄开，“我有一个问题。”

Bucky红着脸，眨着纯洁的眼睛疑惑看向他。

“你以前一直叫我父亲，为什么现在不叫了？”

“你生气了吗？”他向被窝里拱了拱，小声问。

Rogers坐在床边，盯着他的脸，凝视久到自己都没有注意，他不介意Bucky怎么称呼他，虽然他享受Bucky一声声甜蜜、充满依赖感的“Daddy”，但他终归不是他的父亲，他们没有血缘关系，一个强大顶尖的Alpha和一个年轻纯洁的Omega之间还有很多故事可以发生。

“我只是问问。”他宽慰地笑笑，掩藏住所有的情绪。

“因为……”Bucky咬住嘴唇，将唇瓣咬得嫣红才放开，“你对我好，一直照顾我，你本来不用那么做的，对我来讲，你不仅仅是Dad，你是……Rogers，我的Rogers”。

两人静静凝视着对方，怀揣着完全不同的心思。

Rogers低沉地开口，“那是因为你值得一切，Bucky。”我愿意给你无尽的财富，让你拥有所有能为之开心快乐的东西，所有一切和你相比都微不足道。

这话令Bucky格外感动，他起身环住Rogers的宽阔胸膛，枕在他胸口，软软的发梢蹭着他的下巴，“谢谢你，Dad，这对我意义重大。”

Rogers犹豫了片刻，才把手放在他背上，用玩笑的口吻说，“我还以为我能得到多一点的感激呢。”

不知是不是喝的有点醉，Bucky思索了一下，竟然点点头。说好。

Bucky抬起头，蜻蜓点水地在他唇上吻了吻。

唇分的时候，Bucky依然用那双无辜的绿眼睛看着他，Rogers在他眼中看到自己的倒影，两人眼中有一样的混沌与爱恋。他一瞬间无法控制自己的感情，一手托起他的脸庞，重新吻了上去。

这次的吻比刚才的立刻变味了，没有犹豫和试探，充满了侵略性，Alpha的唇舌像飓风一样席卷了他，灼热的呼吸打在两人脸上。

在Rogers抱住他的腰的时候，Bucky浑身颤抖，他像被人打了一巴掌，从酒精中清醒过来，挣脱开Rogers的怀抱。

“父亲，你——！”

他们在做什么？！**这绝不是一个正常的晚安吻。**

Bucky浑身僵硬，难以置信刚才发生的事。

Rogers用手臂箍紧他的身躯，将他们彼此间的距离进一步拉近，Bucky惊慌地低头，Rogers挑起他的下巴，逼他看着自己。

“你就从来没有意识到吗？”他平静地问。

Bucky的心脏扑通直跳，他能感觉到Rogers散发出的滚烫热意，挟裹着Alpha压制性的气息，“什——”

“嘘——”他低声，按在Bucky背上的手缓缓用力，让他贴上自己的身躯，将他搂紧在怀里。Bucky僵硬地仿佛被冻住，所有的话都哽在了喉咙里，连同呼吸。他像面对天敌惊吓过度的小动物，无法做出任何反应。

“一切都会没事的。”Rogers低声安慰，大手沿着他的脊柱慢慢向上，仿佛在感受掌下每寸肌肤的颤抖，直到插进他柔软的发丝间，“我保证。”

Rogers小心捧起Bucky的脸，带着茧子的拇指缓缓抚摸他的脸颊，怜惜的，温柔无比，深蓝的眼睛充满深情和爱意，Bucky不敢看他，只有胸腔剧烈起伏，Alpha轻轻地低头，将唇片覆在Bucky的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，不带力度地磨蹭着，小心试探Bucky的回应，然而他没有任何动作，于是他用上了力气，牢牢堵住Bucky的嘴——那里如他想象的那样温暖，柔软，让他发出满足的喟叹。

他缓慢结束这个绵长的吻，拉开两人的距离，Bucky的身躯颤抖着，闭上眼睛，饱满的泪水随即一颗颗滚落下来，滴在床单上。

他温柔地拭去他脸颊上的泪珠，“别怕，睡吧，Buck。”他像父亲一样为他掖好被角，“你今晚需要好好休息。”

Bucky背对着他缩进被子，Rogers的话即像安慰，又像命令，犹如深渊令他恐惧，而酒精后的睡意难以阻挡地涌上来，他无暇多想。

Rogers看着他闭上眼睛、呼吸慢慢平静下来，他起身为Bucky拧灭台灯，就让他度过最后一个平静的、无人打扰的夜晚吧。

没有什么能让他再回头。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

时针指向七点钟，距离酒会开始已经过了一个小时。

Bucky仍然躲在房间里没出来，正装礼服和裙子摊了一床，等着他去换，而他心乱如麻，时不时就要回头看一眼反锁的门口，确保锁钮还在原来的位置。

酒精带来的头疼已经消弭，但他却后悔昨天没有喝足够多的酒，好让他把不该记得的事忘得一干二净。

睡裙的一角被无意识地抓得乱七八糟，他还记得，记得清清楚楚，Rogers昨夜就在这张床上吻了他，两次，他记得他性感的嘴唇落在自己唇上的触感，记得他的舌头在口腔里搅弄的强硬，记得他紧贴着自己的胸膛的热度和沸腾的信息素。

那绝不是一个正常的父亲给他孩子的吻。

那是Omega和Alpha之间的吻，是属于他和他的Steve之间的吻，可Rogers是他丈夫的父亲，虽然相处只有几个月，但他已经把Rogers当成一个值得依赖和信任的父辈，从未往扭曲的方向想过他们的关系，他们不应该有任何超出亲人之外的关系。

他应该担心这个吗？

Rogers到底为什么要那样做，他什么时候开始有了这种念头？

Bucky仔细回忆着这段时间他和Rogers相处的点点滴滴——每次只有他们两个人的、气氛融洽的早餐和晚餐，每个晚上呵欠连天地陪Rogers看他钟爱的财经新闻和战争纪录片，他们的每一次拥抱、聊天，一起哄Becca入睡，那些无忧无虑地枕着Rogers的肩膀和大腿的时刻……所有原本温馨的画面全部蒙上了一层阴影，他不敢细想。

整座别墅静悄悄的，Rogers甚至没有在他醒来后出现过。

是他多想了吗？

他承认和Rogers的亲近的确很大原因是Alpha身上令他熟悉安心的信息素，内心深处，他更不想毁了他和Rogers建立起来的关系。Steve离开后，是他让Bucky有了无以伦比的安全感，他那样照顾、爱护他，还包括他的Becca，那种感情绝不像作假，是他的存在让Bucky觉得自己真正有了另一个家。

门扉突然被叩响，“Barnes少爷？”

是副官约恩的声音，“您准备好了之后请告诉我，将军要我接您去酒会。”

Bucky捏了捏衣角，虚弱地问门外：“他自己为什么不来？”

刚出口他就后悔了，这是什么话，简直像个无理取闹、发小性子的孩子，约恩可能会把原话一字不落地传递给Rogers。

军官的回复倒是十分礼貌迅速，像是早知道他会这样说，“将军已经在那了，酒会上有很多人物需要应付。”

“他让Crissey给你准备了止头痛的药和热汤，她们可以随时送上来。”

……他连自己醉酒后的头痛都考虑到了，Bucky内心一阵温暖，他还是如此关心他，体贴入微，像任何一个父母会对孩子那样的关心。

“将军还说，如果你觉得不舒服，可以不用去。”

果然是他在多想，Bucky不免自嘲，Rogers毕竟是顶级Alpha、威严稳重的军部要员，更是你Steve的父亲，他应当非常清楚和自己之间的界限，再者，那样位高权重的Alpha，如果他想，他可以轻而易举地拥有任何人，怎么会注意到自己呢？

把自己说服之后，Bucky赶紧掀开被子，从床上坐起来，“请转告将军，我没事。”他的视线落在床上的礼服上，“我会去的。”

最后，他选了一件黑色、搭配酒红色缎边和花纹的正式晚礼服，它不在他带来的行李里面，它太高级又太精致，一看就是Rogers的手笔。

Bucky站在落地镜前看着全新的自己，不得不承认，Rogers为他挑的裙子和搭配的项链是最漂亮的——他打量着自己裸露在外的肩臂，锁骨，大片苍白皮肤，突然有点不好意思，这样的打扮真的适合他吗？毕竟他没有成熟Omega那样性感的蜜色肌肤和优雅的颈部线条，他看上去还是显得太稚嫩了——如果不是因为他胸前和臀部还算浑圆的轮廓的话。

突然，Sharon Carter的形象又一次跳进他的脑海，那个神秘的、在他的头脑中不断被美化的成熟女性Omega，她性感的五官、苗条的身体、她和Steve的吻和在黑暗里交缠的一对身影——Bucky又一次感到心脏的剧烈疼痛，Steve……不，我不应该想那个混蛋了，他闭上眼睛提醒自己，不能再用无尽的想象不断折磨自己，这只会让他更心碎。

Tch，不管了，这已经是他能做到的最好，Bucky一把摘下无名指上的玫瑰金戒指，回身穿上皮鞋。上车后，他看着窗外不断后退的第一区商户林立的繁华街景，竟感到一阵久违的激动——他要去参加一场真正属于上流社会的酒会，那会是什么样，酒会上都会有谁，他要怎么说话做事才得体？

酒会是在施密特的主宅办的，这是一栋复古的别墅庄园，灯火通明，院子里停满一排又一排的豪车。

Bucky从那辆林肯上下来，微凉的晚风拂过他的肌肤，他下意识紧张地捏了捏衣角，托着香槟的燕尾服侍者、几个咯咯笑的女郎从他身边擦肩而过，绅士三三两两在走廊下抽雪茄、聊天。他慢慢向台阶尽头的正门走过去，会有人注意到他吗？里面都是些什么人？他的Rogers……又在做什么？Bucky有些期待地想。

小提琴优雅的旋律从侍者为他打开门的那一刻灌进耳朵，无数水晶顶灯璀璨夺目，令整个空间亮如白昼，Bucky一阵短暂的眩晕，眨了好几次眼睛才适应。会堂大得惊人，现代立柱挑高设计，正前方是两幅从二楼铺展下来的施密特的画像——他在第一区是被神化的领袖级人物。大理石的地面光洁如镜，到处挤满了人，入目都是板正的昂贵西装和奢华精致的晚礼服，香槟杯碰撞的轻响、皮鞋摩擦地面和愉悦的轻笑萦绕耳边，不亚于几十种高级香水味在Bucky的鼻尖挥之不去。

Bucky缓缓地穿过人群，无数姿态各异的Alpha和Omega，各个高贵优雅，气场十足，他小心地在里面行走，这不是学校里那些玩闹幼稚的生日派对了，Bucky提醒自己，注意不要打量任何人，一路却总有惊讶的目光向他投来，令他越发脸红、紧绷，他不禁担心自己的穿着会不会很别扭，他听到周遭的嘲笑和窃窃私语，想象他们看着他，就像观赏一个格格不入的灰姑娘。Bucky忍不住咬了咬两颊内侧，一位绅士差点迎面撞到他，对方停下来，微笑着提醒道：“主场在地下，需要我带你过去吗？” Bucky连忙拒绝。

站到楼梯的顶端，Bucky才注意到，或许因为酒会已经过半，楼下的灯光比上面要暗很多，甚至十分安静。他踩在铺着绒毯的台阶上，心如擂鼓，脚步越发犹豫，他突然不知道自己来这里做什么，一小部分的他甚至想转身逃走，这样就不必面对这些吓人的“上流阶级”。

“Bucky？”楼梯下到一半，Rogers声音轻柔地叫他。

他在台阶上疑惑地抬起头，向声音的源头看去，当他看清眼前的场景时，不由屏住了呼吸：楼下整整一层竟被布置成二战时的复古风格，与上面奢华现代的装饰完全不同，暗淡的暖黄灯光，纹路别致的木质地板，古旧的钢琴和留声机，类似小酒馆的吧台，优雅女士们精致烫出的卷发和烟斗……还有，Rogers，被簇拥在人群中央，金发仔细而整洁地向后梳成背头，身上那件Bucky从未见过的、深蓝色的复古军礼服将他不受岁月影响的高大身材衬托得越发完美，饱满结实的肌肉在衬衫下蛰伏，他同样深蓝色的眼睛，如同无边宽广的海洋，正深深地向他望过来，Alpha鬓边的白发从未如此显眼，却只增添了他的威仪。

Bucky怔怔地看着他，有那么一瞬间，他几乎忘记了他的年纪和身份——他只看到了一个威严坚定、好看到无可救药的男人。他们静静凝视对方，一切嘈杂都消失不见，Bucky继而转开视线，盯向地面，你太失态了，他责备自己，低头向他走去。

“我以为你不会来了。” Rogers的声音如此温柔，就像刚才轻轻呼唤他那样，Bucky看到年长Alpha眼中的爱意和关怀，内心一阵温暖，他将疑虑抛开。

“对不起，我迟到了。” 

“没关系。” Rogers包容地轻笑，如任何一位上流绅士会做的那样，牵起他的右手，在他手背上吻了一下。

周围针刺般的目光纷纷向Bucky投来，羡慕或嫉恨，Bucky无暇顾及，一阵颤栗正从他吻的地方扩散到浑身各处。

他想赶紧抽回手，而Rogers的力气比他大得多，他的手掌粗粝滚烫，几乎要将他的手灼伤，

“Rogers！” 他尴尬地叫出声，周围人的目光在他身上恨不得扎出个洞来。

军装Alpha不紧不慢地站直身体，长满茧子的手依然依恋地停在他赤裸的前臂上，拇指微微摩挲那一小片皮肤：“怎么了，Bucky？”

“这有点……奇怪。” 他咬住下唇。

“是吗，怎么个奇怪法？”

Bucky抬起头看他，Rogers唇角含着笃定自信的微笑，眼神深邃无比，老天，他是如此强大，沉着，他离Rogers的颈侧腺体太近了，Bucky足足几秒钟都头晕目眩，年长的Alpha闻起来比任何时候都像Steve，新鲜的马鞭草和烈酒，清爽而干洌，令他沉醉，不，他甚至比Steve闻起来还要好……他不敢再看Rogers，迅速将视线挪到他的胸膛上，他衬衫包裹下的胸膛为何如此宽阔、滚烫、肌肉起伏，Bucky的嗓子阵阵发干——他之前竟从没注意过Rogers的这一面——不再是一个父亲，而是一个纯粹的、富有魅力的Alpha。

Rogers看着他的眼神躲躲闪闪，不知该往哪里放，好像在观察他外套上的哪颗扣子没缝好似的，这徒劳的努力令他发笑，这头懵懂的初生小鹿，Rogers感到心底和某个地方都在发痒，他不知道这几个月究竟是怎么忍耐过来的。

他轻柔地安慰道：“Bucky，嘘，放松，是我，Rogers。” 

Bucky带着些微的迷茫匆忙看了Alpha一眼，他眼中的温柔与安抚，将一直屏着的气息松出去，是，他在胡乱想些什么，这是Rogers，他有什么需要害怕的？他是他的**家人**，他永远不会伤害他。

Bucky摇摇头，终于重新锁上Alpha的视线，“抱歉，我只是有点紧张……我从来没来过这样的聚会。” 他舔了下嘴唇，脸庞稚嫩潮红，这画面令Rogers难以自控，他大步凑上前，鼻尖几乎贴上Bucky的侧颈。

“不用担心。” Rogers在他耳边低语，呼吸着Omega的甜美香气，将Bucky蜷缩的手指收进自己掌中，没有忽视上面消失的结婚戒指，“你今天，非常美。”

Bucky脸上一阵热辣，假装环顾四周，以躲开Rogers的亲近：“谢谢你……Daddy。”

Rogers为他的突然改口低笑了一下，他的小鹿是在提醒他的身份，提醒他**应该是谁**吗？可惜，**这已经太晚了**。

下一首钢琴舞曲适时地响起来，他们之间干涩的气氛又重新流动，Rogers稍稍退后一步，向他伸出手掌。

Bucky看着Rogers和他伸出的手臂几秒钟，仍有些犹疑，在Alpha的鼓励眼神下，最后点点头，害羞地将手放进了Rogers手里——他能感觉到这里有多少人都在渴望这个邀请、这个位置，而Rogers只是恳请他接受，他脚步颤抖，心底流过一阵陶醉和幸福，Rogers虽然不是他的至亲，但总会将他想要的、最好的东西双手奉上。

他对Rogers露出一个真心的笑容，Rogers亦回以微笑，没有人知道两人的心思截然不同。Alpha将他引到大厅中央的空地，让他在自己的臂弯里先转了个圈，Bucky咯咯笑出了声，Rogers这才将一只手放在他腰间的凹陷的地方，另一只手牢牢握住他的，用舞步将Omega揽进怀中。年长的Alpha步法娴熟，游刃有余，一点都不像他那个一跳起舞就活像呆头鹅的儿子，Bucky不合时宜地想起他们灾难般的毕业舞会，一样的脸——不，不是，现在揽着他的是Rogers，他们从未一起练习过，节奏却奇迹般地和谐，温柔地从一边踏步到另一边。Bucky的眼神不知道该落到哪，还在左右游移。

Rogers则对所有的纷乱目光视而不见，一直低头密切关注着Bucky不安泛红的小脸，他们之间仍隔着一小段距离，但Rogers并不急着让它现在就消失。

“Bucky，看着我。” Rogers柔声提醒他，在Omega又一次明显避开他注视的时候，“你在躲什么？” 他的声音是如此的轻，比呼吸大不了多少。

被Alpha炙热、浓烈的信息素包裹，Bucky再次感到呼吸不畅的晕眩，他的一只手搭在Rogers肩胛的位置，用力抵在那里，毫无疑问在努力维持住他们之间的距离，然而他分明能感到掌下肌肉的坚硬和其中蕴含的、不言自明的力量，老天，Rogers为什么那么壮、身体就像山一样宽厚？他简直可以将自己轻而易举地吞没，他相信每一寸空气都带上了Alpha的身体辐射出的热量。

“他们都……在看你。” Omega的声音干涩发颤。

Rogers看了看四周，胸腔里发出低沉笑意，“是的，他们都在嫉妒我，因为今晚我可以做你的舞伴。” 

Bucky将这句话当成长者的安慰，他肯定他们两人中，他才是被人羡慕的那个——周围的嫉妒正粘在他身上——因为他现在独占着Rogers，整个聚会里最让人梦寐以求的Alpha。

“我是认真的。” Rogers像看穿了他的心思，Alpha轻轻按着他的后腰，随着舞步的节奏、将他们的距离进一步拉近，现在他们只隔着最后几英寸粘滞、灼热的空气，“……你真的不知道自己有多漂亮？”

Bucky再次脸红了，飞快瞥他一眼又低下去，“谢谢你，Daddy。” 他的呼吸喷过Rogers的颈侧，Alpha的腺体，还有别的部位单单为此就兴奋肿胀，Rogers缓缓握紧Bucky的手牵引，让它和另一只手一样放到另一边肩膀上，之后他自己的手向后、一起按住Omega的腰，臀部向上一点的位置。他感受了几秒掌下温热、微颤的肌肤，如此柔软脆弱，他用尽自制力才没有用力让这副具有致命吸引力的身体贴紧他。

“My pretty little Bucky boy……” 他喃喃着，像一句叹息，唇几乎挨着Omega的发际。

Bucky没有动作，在Rogers轻轻低头，用鼻尖蹭着他的的时候，他也没有躲开，在Rogers双臂收紧，揽上他整个后背时，Bucky的肢体瞬间僵硬，不知所措，就像回到了昨夜——Alpha的带着粗茧的手指开始顺着他的脊柱向上游走，所过之处点燃颤栗的火花，最后，他的右手整个盖住了Bucky的后颈，轻托起他的头，吻随即如雨轻柔落下，从前额，鼻梁，到下巴，嘴唇——

Bucky猛地推开他，不敢看Rogers，胸膛剧烈起伏——只要他抬起头，就能看到Rogers眼中只有他的倒影，还有眼神里纯粹的为他倾倒的炽热感情。

“你在害怕，就像昨晚。” Rogers淡淡指出，“在我吻了你之后。”

他为什么要提起昨晚？难道那不是一个**意外**？

Bucky睫毛颤得像蝴蝶羽翼：“你不能——” 他嗓子干的要命，张开唇，却一个字也说不出来，他应该说什么？这感觉荒唐，诡异，他唯一知道的就是他不该为此心跳地如此快。

“我很抱歉，Bucky。” Rogers在原地站了片刻，才谨慎地上前，轻轻搂住他。

“我会补偿你。”他的神情虔诚到近乎恳切，他们的距离越来越近，Bucky立即闭上眼睛，脸上说不清是绝望或是别的表情，Rogers的指尖按着Bucky柔软的唇，然后慢慢俯下身，完成了刚才的未竟之吻——天哪，那感觉太好，他脊柱从尾到顶一阵酥麻，一个人居然可以尝起来那么美味，不是唇膏，也不是烈酒，他品尝的是Omega本来的味道，这样甜美，上帝，Rogers几乎控制不住自己，他有太多想付诸实践的东西，不，不能是这里，不能是现在。

他直起身，稍稍推开两人的距离，Bucky依然没有睁开眼睛，只有脸颊留下两道泪痕，Rogers的拇指温柔地抚去他们，他深深地看着Bucky，似乎要将这景色铭记于心，灯光下，Bucky的脸更红，嘴唇因为刚才的活动更加娇艳，“现在，去玩会吧，Bucky。” Rogers温柔地说，

被他的话惊醒，Bucky颤抖地呼吸了一下，眼睛睁开，呆呆、失神地看着Rogers，泪光涟涟。

“别太累，我们今晚**还有很多事要做**。” 他提醒道。

Bucky不知道这是一句警告，还是威胁，他说不出一个字，恐惧，困惑和羞耻攫住了他的心脏，唯一能做的就是点头，转身跑开。

他依然能感觉到Rogers的目光就在身后，如影随形。

Bucky端着香槟，坐在门廊下，每一寸神经都紧绷着，他看着来来往往的人群，和庭院里陌生的景色。

如果他现在就逃跑呢？

如果他找人求救，会有人帮他吗？

不，不会，他很确定只要他有逃跑的举动，Rogers可以轻而易举地将他抓回来，甚至在他还没走出外面的大门之前。

他端着酒杯的手颤抖着，又哆嗦地灌下一口香槟，他的头脑已经完全混乱，毫无头绪接下来会发生什么。他倒希望酒精能干脆将他不多的神智燃烧殆尽。

这是个糟糕透顶的主意，来这参加酒会，他应该在房间里睡觉，把门反锁着，甚至从一开始就不该跟着Rogers来这里。

吵吵嚷嚷的声音从远至近，一群明显喝多的，年纪和他相仿、穿着夸张的富二代们打闹着经过他，Bucky不想引起注意，赶快背着他们坐好，用拇指抹掉眼角的水痕。

“嗨，是他！” 有人用发现新大陆的语气喊道，“Rogers的小情人！”

Bucky浑身一颤，回头去看他，这群人纷纷围拢过来，目光新奇而羡慕，啧啧称奇。

Bucky感到一阵被观赏着的难堪，正想着离开，最开始的那个青年已经自来熟地揽上他肩膀，“我叫Jay，遇到你真巧。”

Bucky挤出一个生硬的微笑，Jay表现得他们好像是多年的好朋友、而不是陌生人似的，一个涂着绿色眼影的女孩迫不及待地问这张生面孔：“Rogers少将是你的情人么？以前怎么没见过你？”

Bucky惊恐地摇摇头，“我只是神盾局派给他的助手，刚来到这。” 他庆幸自己还能想得起自己卧底的身份。

“真的？” 他们不大相信。

“你叫什么名字？” Jay又问。

Bucky咽下口水：“詹姆斯——詹姆斯罗杰。”

“你搭档实在是太辣了。” 另一个穿着低胸吊带装的姑娘春心荡漾地说，毫不顾忌挤着Bucky坐下，Bucky感觉到自己的胳膊贴上了她坚（jian）挺的侧胸，连忙躲了躲。

“你能不能矜持一点！” 一个人翻了个白眼。

“切，说得好像你刚刚没在他面前搔首弄姿似的。” 那姑娘不屑回道，大家发出哄笑。

他们七嘴八舌地讨论起来，充满兴奋：“他好强壮，简直和年轻人没什么两样，你们看到他二头肌有多紧、多鼓吗？”

“他的白头发好性感——”

“我打赌他老二也一定很大，我猜他的内裤都是超大码。”

“他肯定有根能把Omega操（sao）到欲仙欲死的老二。”

Bucky听得如坐针毡，他从没听过被人这样讨论的Rogers，往常周围人谈起Rogers，无一不是充满尊重和仰望，从没有这么，这么——

“嘿。” 一个人突然想起他，“你搭档有Omega吗？床伴也算。”

Bucky结结巴巴地回答，“有，有吧。”

他想起曾在家里的别墅撞到的那个女人，那些肉体拍打和她放（fang）荡到不加掩饰的尖叫，他们说得还真没错，Rogers的确是有那方面的本事。

几人脸上涌起更加饥（hu）渴的神色。

“我想喊着爹地把他老二上的东西全都舔掉，不管是什么。”

“你直接说想给他口不就行了。”

“如果他不是什么禁欲系的人，说不定他会收下我的电话号码，我会今晚就把他拖到后面的巷子，让他从后面抵着墙淦我。”

他们七嘴八舌地讨论，Bucky实在坐不下去，清清嗓子，“那个，我先——”

“别着急走啊，我还没和你说上话呢。” 一个有些沙哑的嗓音从后面传来，含着笑意。

Bucky转头，发现一个红头发的姑娘，正靠在离他们不远的一个柱子以上，吐着嘴里的泡泡糖，笑容有些玩世不恭，又有些神秘。

她大步踏过来，对这几个白日梦的青少年翻个白眼，“你们都要把人家吓跑了，走远点。”显然和他们很熟。

她相当漂亮，像只狡黠的狐狸，转头对Bucky眨眨眼。

“对不起，女士，我还有点事——” 

而她只是将拉到一边安静的地方，“你认识Rogers将军的儿子吗，James？”

Bucky在听到问题的一刹那，身体紧绷，但他很快控制住自己的反应，摆出一个略微疑惑的表情，“我，有所耳闻。”

“Steve，对吧，他们都这么叫他。”

这并不是什么了不起的秘密，谁都知道Rogers很早就有个儿子，“好像是。”Bucky漫不经心地说，心里却开始揣测她和Steve是什么关系。

“你觉得他结婚了吗？”女孩挑眉问，这个问题她是看着Bucky说的。

Bucky克制着自己去摸无名指的冲动，尽管他知道那里已经空荡荡了，皱眉道，“也许吧，我不清楚。”

红发女孩忽然笑了笑，“他也算神盾局的特工，虽然常年在战区忙碌。”

她的语气暧昧起来，“他很酷，长得和他父亲一样英俊，有一辆哈雷机车，上面贴着一张贴纸。”

Bucky并不知道她和Steve有什么关系，他确信自己不认识她，但显然她相当了解Steve，哪个陌生人会知道你的机车贴纸是什么呢？尤其是她谈起Steve的神情，甜蜜又怀恋，尽管有点浮夸，Bucky想这大概是女孩的特权。

Bucky忍不住去打量她的脸，她也是一位漂亮又成熟、具有侵略性的女孩，甚至比起Sharon还多了种锐利的美——他心烦意乱又想冷嘲热讽，这下好了，难不成这是Steve又一个红颜知己？他究竟能背着自己搞出多少事？

他无心再应付，更怕再往下听自己会失态露馅，“对不起，我不知道这和我有什么关——”

然而女孩的下一句话让他停住了，“他在这里。”

“……你说谁？” Bucky心跳停了一拍。

“Steve。”

Bucky攥紧背在身后的那只手，“我没听说。” 脑子里在飞速想着，他怎么会在这里？看到那张照片后，他就拉黑了Steve的所有电话、短信、语音留言甚至电子邮件，他根本不想听他的任何一句解释或谎言。他会是来找自己的么？还只是他的任务？他有想过来找自己吗？

“现在你听说了。”

“所以呢？”

“我在这里，是因为要调查我父亲的死，在找到真相前我绝不会停下。”话题急转直下，她的语气跟着突然冰冷下去，同样冰冷的视线扫过一楼大厅里的施密特画像，“家人就是一切，这就是Steve告诉我的。”

她用审视的眼神盯着Bucky，那根本不像一个二十几岁的女孩会有的眼神。

Bucky困惑地看着她，就在他想要说什么的时候，一个阴影从后面笼罩过来，他再一次感到了那道令他动弹不得的目光，他的话冻结在唇边。

Rogers转眼已经到了他们面前，冷冷开口。

“Bucky，我们该回家了。”

年长的Alpha面无表情地注视着红发女孩，眼神深不见底，“和你新交的朋友们说再见吧。”

注：舞会场景和跳舞都是A2里面Steve的梦境里的


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky 僵硬地回头， Rogers 就站在他几步之外的地方。

他的外套和领带都不见了，身上只剩一件深色的军服衬衫，没有任何勋章，两只袖子都卷起来，露出筋肉鼓胀、毛发旺盛的前臂。甚至前几颗扣子也是解开的，不知道是他自己动手，还是哪个过分热情的舞伴帮他解的。老天，他真的足够强壮，让人担心衬衫随时会被他的肌肉撑破。

尽管是在和 Bucky 说话， Rogers 的视线却一直盯着红发女孩，里面有一种 Bucky 理解不了的凉意。

“我很高兴看到你交到了朋友，Bucky。” 他看着她，表情在说完全相反的事。

Bucky勉强一笑，他甚至不知道自己有没有笑出来，虚弱道：“她是——” 他才想起她还没告诉自己名字。

“Natasha，将军。” 红发女孩过分冷静地接口，没有说自己的姓，她甚至也不甘示弱地看着Rogers，眼神有些说不清的怨怼与仇恨，Bucky没有注意到，他的脑袋瓜正忙着飞速运转，思考能摆脱当前情况、能逃出这里的所有可能性。

Rogers 又看了她几秒钟，才转向 Bucky ，重复了一遍：

“ Bucky ，该回家了。”

—— 在家的时候， Rogers 不是没和他说过这句话，但从没有哪次让 Bucky 觉得汗毛倒竖，他回头看了看会厅，那里依然明亮耀眼、欢声笑语，之前那群吵闹的年轻人正在不远处，好奇又激动地看着他们叽叽咕咕，他叹了口气，内心百般不情愿离开这里，出于显而易见的原因。

如果他说不呢？如果他不愿意跟着他回去，他会怎么做？

Rogers 似乎完全读懂了他的表情，挑起一边眉毛，下巴微扬：“你打算违抗我吗？”

“不。” Bucky 喊了出来，条件反射先于他的大脑替他做出了回答。违抗 Rogers ，这个连施密特都要退让三分的顶级 Alpha ，就算他也知道这有多愚蠢和不切实际。

“那为什么不和你的朋友们告别，然后，我们好一起回家呢？”

他平静的话在 Bucky 赤裸的肌肤上激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩 —— 家？那真的是他的家么？以前他从没怀疑过 Rogers 在的地方就是家，但现在一切都不同了，过去只是一个甜美的假象，有什么别的东西正带着獠牙，呼之欲出。

Bucky 与他们匆匆告别，尽管 Natasha 看上去还有话想说。

他站在夜风吹拂的停车场，浑身发抖， Rogers 就在他身后，他感到身上的每一分热量缓慢流逝在冰冷空气中，唇舌犹豫着，不愿放弃不切实际的幻想。

“Dad，你没有要去的地方吗？或者有别人送我们？” 他问得小心翼翼，假装东张西望。

Rogers只是看了他一眼，摇头：“没有，Buck，今晚只有你和我。” 他为Bucky打开副驾的车门，示意他坐进去。

“我 …… ” Bucky 剩下的话被 Rogers 略微抬起的、严肃压抑的眼神堵在了喉咙里。

他从没见过罗杰斯自己开车。

Alpha 不疾不徐，开得相当稳，他一言不发，只一根食指轻轻敲击着方向盘。

狭小的车厢内气氛安宁到诡异，到家的时候会发生什么？ Bucky 思忖。

他们在一处红灯路口停下，虽然视野可及的路面上只有它们一辆车，倒计时结束后， Rogers 再次踩下油门。 Bucky 暗暗希望每个路口都是红灯，希望这段公路无限延长，足够开 到明天早上 —— 他知道自己这样的想法有多幼稚、不切实际。因为目的地很快就到了，车子驶进大门的时候， Bucky 更加绝望发现，整座宅子都静悄悄的，漆黑一片。

所有人都去哪儿了？

Rogers 将车钥匙拔出来，等到发动机的轰鸣一停止，车里便瞬间安静下来， Bucky 唯一能听到的就是自己的呼吸声。

Rogers 打开车门，走下去， Bucky 僵硬地坐在副驾上一动不动，静默，时针滴答将时间无限拉长。这边的门被人突然打开，他的背因为惊吓，一下子挺直。

“ Buck.  ” Rogers 在他一动不动、只用手抠紧了身下座椅之后，皱眉催促，“过来。”

“不 …… ” Bucky 想说，喉咙却没有发出任何声音，他只能无声地摇摇头，呼吸随着 Rogers 的靠近而变得困难。

他要怎样才能逃出去，如果别墅里的人早就被 Rogers 驱逐干净，如果本来跟在他身边形影不离的助手现在统统默契地消失不见 ——Bucky 体味到这背后卑劣扭曲的暗示，胃一阵扭曲的恶心 —— 几公里内都没有住户、甚至没有经过的车辆，他孤立无援，清楚地意识到自己的胜算在任何一种情境下都是零，他不可能逃走。

在他艰难地迈动脚尖、一只脚刚刚踏上地面的那一刻， Rogers 伸手拽住他的前臂，他的力气如此之大， Bucky 被拉得一个趔趄，险些跌到他身上， Rogers 俯下身，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，声音低哑，坚定：“别试了，你不会有一丁点机会。”

在寂静的星空注视下， Bucky 从未感觉被上帝抛弃地如此彻底， Rogers 紧紧攥着他前臂的上半部分，带他往大门走去， 他粗糙的大掌毫无疑问地在那圈皮肤箍出了红印， Bucky 的脚步随着靠近终点而越来越不情愿，以至于后半部分的路和台阶都是 Alpha 硬生生拖拽着他走完的。 Rogers 不发一词， Bucky 咬紧嘴唇，脑子里飞过一百万个念头 ——

如果他真的逃不出去呢？

如果他激怒了 Rogers ，他会伤害自己吗？

Rogers 会不会把他一辈子关在这？

“我不敢相信这一切是真的。” 在Rogers左手攥着他的胳膊、另一只手输门锁密码的时候，Bucky喃喃，与其是对Rogers，更像在自言自语。

Rogers 停下动作，低头看向他， Bucky 瑟缩了，他看不懂 Alpha 沉默眼神中的意味，扭头回避他的视线。 Rogers 没有回答他，继续把密码输完。

“我说过，我们还有很多事要做。”

门开了， Bucky 不愿再上前一步，屋里一片漆黑，仿佛吞噬他的野兽在里面蛰伏已久，而他不想就这么迈进他的血盆大口里。

“我不确定我想要它们。”他鼓起不知从哪里来的勇气说。

Rogers 另一手也掐住他细瘦的胳膊，几乎将他整个人抱起来，推搡进了屋子。

Rogers 松开他，随即狠狠地关上了身后的门。 Bucky 差点因为惯性跌倒在地，他意识到自己不可能是他的对手。黑暗中，他听到门被反锁的声音。

Bucky 勉强站直，扶住身后的墙壁，想起这是餐厅的位置，老天，他们昨天还坐在这张桌子前吃饭，一切还都是那样温馨、正常， Rogers 还像个父亲一样安慰他、爱护他，现在一切都变了，都有了扭曲的含义 …… 他眼中再次溢满泪水。

背后贴着冰冷的墙，一个身影压上来，热意立即从他的胸口蔓延。

“你的味道要把我逼疯了，在车里……差点没忍住。” 黑影覆到他颈边，深深地吸了一口Omega的气息，如同成瘾者渴望毒品。

挣扎间， Bucky 的手指摸索到灯的开关。房间里被光填满。

他的脸在灯光下扭曲：“ Rogers ，你要对我做什么？你怎么可以这么做？”

Rogers 停下，略微拉开两人间的距离，一脸惊讶的表情：“我还什么都没做， Bucky boy 。”

“你刚才说 —— 算了。” Bucky 咬紧嘴唇，贴着墙根，一点点往后退，他的小腿在发抖，徒劳计算着每一种逃回房间的路线，直到腰部贴上了冰凉坚硬的大理石中岛。 Rogers 一直谨慎地保持着他们的距离，他看着 Bucky 不断后退、让自己退到一个跑不出的死角和牢笼， Omega 微弱的反抗和试图逃跑的念头他并不在乎，他总能抓住他，哪怕他跑得再远， Bucky 的抗拒反而让他兴奋，他蓝色的瞳孔深处闪烁着野兽一样的光芒，一种忘形的狂喜。他知道 Bucky 能看的清清楚楚。

退无可退的 Omega 扬起脸，恳求他：“就只是放我走，求你， Daddy.  ”

Rogers慢慢逼近，直到Bucky沾着水光的睫毛在自己的鼻息下乱颤，Alpha低头凝视着他，短暂的静默持续了一小会，最终，他缓慢而意味深长地将这份静默打破：“告诉我，Buck，你以为自己可以去哪？” 这不是一句威胁，只是冰冷的事实，“这里不会有任何其他人。”

在Rogers附在他耳边讲这句话的时候，Bucky瑟缩了，他闭上眼睛。Rogers的声音充满了残忍的冷静，像毒蛇致命的嘶嘶声。

“你不知道，这一刻我等了有多久。”

Rogers抬起手，将粗糙指节放到他裸露的肩胛上，然后缓缓地，轻柔地向下滑动，他的目光渴饮着眼前的Omega，一直不愿离开，就像傍晚的早些时候，Bucky从舞会楼梯慢慢走下来时那样，当时他就这么牢牢盯着年轻的Omega，看他走下楼梯、分开人群，胃里的饥饿烧灼着他，但仍控制自己站在原地一动不动，他在等Bucky主动走过来，等他不再刻意避开自己的视线。然后Bucky终于如他所愿地来到自己面前，看向他，虹膜里跃动着温暖的光亮，在那一刻，他感到心脏从没有跳得那么快过，起码在过去的整整二十年里都没有。他的心为他融化。

“但这一切都是值得的，不是么？” 他轻轻地问，嘴唇轻抿Bucky的耳垂，Bucky剧烈地呼吸着，他扭头躲避着Rogers的动作，上身后仰，两条手臂也无助地向后挣扎，然而大理石台面空空荡荡，他只能紧紧地抓住边缘，抓到指节发白。Rogers含着那块皮肤低笑，然后把自己的吻一点点、沿着轨迹向下，印在他的脖子上，留下一串水迹，最后，来到那一点粉红色的凸起。

这就是Omega所有香气的来源，没有那些廉价的抑制剂，是他多次处于失控边缘的开关，Rogers为此发出一声兴奋的低吼，他的右手插入Bucky自从怀孕就没有剪过的半长棕发里，手指缠着他的发丝，他抓紧它们然后向后拽去，力道不是很重却足够让Bucky后仰，露出雪白脖颈上的腺体，他吸吮上那一小块皮肤，满意地感受到Bucky整个身体为此剧烈颤抖。

他松开嘴唇，等待着，欲望显而易见，但Bucky没有再推开他，好像他的双手被固定在台面动弹不得，或者他已经丧失了全部的反抗念头，Rogers轻轻托起他的头，他们的视线在空中短暂交汇，直到Bucky再一次低下去。Rogers把自己的脸凑近，两人的嘴唇只隔着微不足道的几毫米。

在Rogers不多犹豫地吻上去的时候，Bucky的眼睛迅速地眨动，几颗圆滚滚的泪珠跟着飞速落下，他闭紧了眼睛，Rogers似乎已经对此事轻车熟路，而他的惊慌与绝望却和第一次比没什么两样。Alpha深切地吻着他，另一只手从托着Bucky的下巴到他的脖颈，喉头不断滑动，他轻轻把彼此拉开，Bucky注意到他同样呼吸不 稳 。Alpha喘着粗气又一次入侵了他的嘴唇，这次的吻比上次还要急切、饥渴，他捏着Bucky的下巴迫使它张开，好让舌头能深深地进去搅弄、缠绕，Omega嘴里是如此的潮湿柔软，每一点水声、每一分触感都让他的欲火向下腹流窜，他用下半身贴紧Bucky，包含需求地蹭着他。

Bucky无法再忽视这个，溢出一声介于尖叫和呜咽之间的呻吟，他的整张嘴都被Alpha占满，使劲将手抽出来，摸索到Rogers的下巴，将他推开，“Rogers，停下。” 他转过布满泪痕的脸。

“停下？”Rogers绝望地笑了笑，“你以为我不想停下？”

从年轻的Omega出现在他身边开始，他的一举一动，每一个表情，咬破葡萄汁液破出的唇齿，棉布睡裙包裹着的娇小身躯，搭在他身上晃动的胳膊肘和膝盖，看似天真无邪，却用蜜桃般甜美饱满的肉体气息撩动他的心脏。

他拿起Bucky的手，带着它毫不犹豫地覆上裆部火热隆起的地方：“看看你对我做了什么，Bucky，你简直罪大恶极。”

Bucky想用力把手抽出来，但Rogers的钳制仿佛钢铁一般有力，他只能被迫地感受掌心按压的东西的形状、热度，以及难以描摹的坚硬，即使隔着布料，上帝，他在碰另一个Alpha的性器，Bucky的脸羞红滚烫，挣脱不开，眼泪又贴着脸颊滚下来，单单是他的表情，几乎能将Rogers推到致命的边缘。

他的嗓音低哑而清晰：“我已经快五十岁了，你让我对一个年纪只有我一半大的Omega动心，你不可能就这么逃走。”

Bucky觉得一切混乱不已，头昏脑胀，这毫无疑问是邪恶的、错误的，更不用说他手心里感觉到的布料下的滚烫和坚挺，但当他抬起头看着Alpha时，他看到Rogers脸上同样的绝望与挣扎。

“你在说这是我的错？”他瞪大了眼睛，泪珠一颗颗掉了线一样往下掉。

“随便你怎么想，总归我会得到我想要的，一种方法或别的。” Rogers回答，老天，这是张和Steve如此相像的脸孔，尽管在做了这么多匪夷所思的事情之后，他依然是Rogers见过的最英俊的人，他鬓边的白发甚至比金发还要耀眼，他泛红的皮肤挂着汗水，在灯光下闪烁光芒，Alpha信息素沸腾咆哮、近于失控。

这一切都是怎么回事？这种扭曲的东西是什么时候开始存在的？

“你到底还记不记得我是谁？你知道你在做什么吗？” 他惊叫着，试图唤回这个陌生而黑暗的Alpha的理智。”

“我很清楚我在做什么，我知道你也想要和我一样的东西——别假装你那么纯洁无辜。” Rogers掐着他潮红的脸颊，他的力气大到让Bucky不得不撅起嘴，声音呜呜不清。

“你……是什么意思？” 他两手攥着Rogers一只大掌，挣扎而困惑地问，虽然无济于事。

Rogers停顿了一下，露出一个称得上邪恶而冰冷的笑，“……你总求着Steve操你不是吗？”

“什么？” 话落在耳畔的一瞬间，Bucky感到血液从头到脚的冰凉。

Rogers继续说，在Bucky耳中不亚于一场审判：“我可爱的、纯洁的Bucky，拒绝一切婚前性行为的虔诚基督徒，在所有人背后，像廉价的婊子一样求Steve，要他满足你，如此饥渴，还有你房间那些玩具，你抽屉里上锁的小秘密，以为我没有发现过吗？” 隔着裙子，Rogers一下下用力挤压他的臀部，感受到Omega用样滚烫的下身。为了躲避他的动作，Bucky的上半身几乎仰倒在冰凉的台面上，他的后背因为姿势痛极了， 而Rogers仍然牢牢捏着他的下巴，以至留下淤青，不愿放过他，“你总是装出这副天真无邪、什么都不懂的样子，但在你心里，你想要的要命，你深处的欲望一点也不比我弱。”

Bucky所有的感官都被天旋地转般的羞耻所覆盖，是的，他的确那么恳求过Steve，因为他全心全意地爱着他的Alpha，结婚以后，苦于丈夫不在身边的发情期，他也用过那些玩具来“照顾”自己，然而Rogers是什么时候知道的？——Omega对录像带一无所知，也没有这么快联想到这方面来，被揭穿的羞耻和自我唾弃令他晕眩。

Rogers牢牢控制住他，咬牙切齿，“你敢说你没试图诱惑我吗？你敢说在你和玩具做游戏时的幻想里，从没有过现在这样的我？”

Bucky潮红的脸让他几乎不能控制，他发觉Bucky的声音和气息都弱下去，才意识到自己几乎牢牢捂住了他的嘴，他浑身一颤，后怕地收回手，Bucky剧烈地喘息、咳嗽，一直用力摇头，喉咙里呜咽：“不……”

Rogers为他抹去眼泪，话语是如此温柔，“是你开始先招惹我的，” Rogers提醒他，“从我回去的第一天起，是你主动上来拥抱我，要我陪你、哄你睡着，是你跟我哭诉为什么Steve不要你，Daddy这样，Daddy那样，你总想缠着我不放，对吗？”

Bucky在心底无声尖叫，那是因为我把你当成父亲！他居然会以为自己是在勾引他？

“我告诉你，我试过了，我试过了任何方法，天知道我也不想和你有什么亲人之外的关系，有多不想伤害到你和Steve的感情，可你偏不让我，你缠着要跟我来，你亲口对我说，你不想把我当成父亲，因为我是Rogers，你的Rogers，对吗？”

Bucky摇头啜泣着：“我从没有那种意思，Rogers，求你……”

“你说的，你不希望我把你当成孩子，不是吗？现在你该满意了，我会给你的，所有你想要的东西，我统统都会给你，Daddy会确保Bucky boy得到他想要的。” 

他有这样想过吗，在他心里，他做过的所有事都是出于对Rogers的尊重和仰慕，他是Steve的父亲，也是他的父亲，这就是他们的全部关系。然而内心一个很细小的声音被Rogers的话激起了怀疑，也许真的是他招来了这一切，也许内心深处，他真的是你想要的。

_ 这并不坏，不是吗？他是那么完美，而他深深迷恋着你…… _

“不！” Bucky哭叫，双手紧抓着Rogers坚硬的手臂，在上面留下鲜红的指印，“我心里只爱着Steve，放过我，这一切都是错的。”

Rogers擦掉了他的眼泪，他的表情再一次发生了变化，忽然，他将Bucky的身体整个调转过来，让他面对着大理石桌面，他的从背后牢牢控制住他，“你心里只爱着Steve？” 他问，用自己灼热的下身摩擦Bucky柔软的臀部，坚定而大力，Bucky紧咬住双唇，他用尽全力想躲开，但Rogers的动作格外凶猛，如果Bucky回过头，他会看到Rogers脸上从未出现过的表情——癫狂，躁郁，因为欲望而双眼血红。

他狠狠将Bucky的头掰向一边，嘴唇盖上他腺体周围的皮肤，用牙齿边咬边吸，同时，他的手托住Bucky一边乳肉的下半部分，用力揉捏起来，他隔着布料用食指在那边乳头上轻轻画圈。

尽管Bucky痛恨这整个境地，他却无法控制自己的身体对Rogers的入侵作出反应，他不由自主地从喉间溢出最低的一声呻吟，臀部悄悄随着Rogers的节奏移动。

“你喜欢这样？”Rogers继续亲着他的后颈，下身持续地撞击着，“Steve能让你感觉那么好吗？”

他掐着Bucky的下巴把他拖进又一个湿吻，在他分神迷乱的时候，分开Omega的双腿，他伸进自己的腿阻止他们合拢，将手探进他的裙子下，他能感觉到Bucky胯部的温度有多烫，他的大腿根部几乎要把他的手灼伤，他摸到Bucky几乎已经湿透的内裤，在他用两指反复触摸Bucky最私密部位的时候，Bucky在Alpha唇间发出剧烈的低吟。

Rogers气喘吁吁地放开他，“他会让你裙子还没脱的时候，湿成这样吗？”

“他知道你真正想要被怎么对待吗？你根本不喜欢他假惺惺装绅士那一套，你喜欢粗暴的方式，对不对？”

“别担心，他没有给你的……我会全部都给你。” Rogers终于放开了他，在Bucky差点从中岛上滑下去的时候，他一把将人横抱起来，最后警告道：“别抗拒这个，你赢不了的。”

“God……” Bucky蜷缩在他怀里，他有多恨他，就有多恨自己的反应。

“倒也不用那么称呼我。” Rogers哂笑着，在他额前落下一吻。

Rogers站在床前打量着试图把自己埋进枕头里的Bucky，眼里闪烁着一丝野兽一样的光芒，像是野兽进食前的游戏，Bucky浑身颤抖，情欲像摆钟一样击中了他，他仍然恐惧，Rogers已经用尽各种手段确保他进入状态，但 迟迟 没有最后的动作。

Rogers轻咬了口Bucky的大腿内侧，然后把三根手指伸进去，准确地按压那个地方，就像他之前半小时一直做的那样。

Bucky发出一声响亮的呻吟，他随即捂紧自己的嘴，那个声音根本不像他发出来的，Rogers用他湿透的手指满意地捏了捏他的屁股。

“改天我会好好品尝你。” 他说，满不在乎的样子，Bucky僵住了，不愿去想这背后的含义。

Rogers将他的身体又向自己拉近了一些，一只手按在Bucky鼓起的蝴蝶骨中间，Bucky猛然颤抖了一下，他知道这总会到来，他的脸深埋进床单，臀部翘起，Rogers一边用手指认真操他，嘴唇贴到他耳边：“我希望你准备好了。”

Bucky使劲咬住嘴唇，直到尝到血腥味，就算是这样，他也拖着最后一丝自尊，绝对不要配合Rogers上演他想要的强奸戏码。

“你会喜欢这个的。”他低声说，手指反复按压腺体，“我很擅长于此，无论是谁，我都可以把他们操到忘记一切，只记得我的名字。” Bucky的身体因为快感而抽搐，他不得不咬紧自己的手臂来把眼泪逼回去。

Rogers突然附身趴上来，抓住Bucky的头发，拉扯着逼他抬起头：“你觉得我的小鹿会和那些人一样被我操到爽昏过去吗？”

Fuck，让这一切赶紧结束，Bucky愤恨不安地想，不管是什么。

“如果你要继续装模作样。” 他想冷冷地说这么一句，却没能成功，他听起来还是那样粘乎乎的声音。

Rogers发出一声低沉笑意，因为Bucky在嘴上那么说的同时，却轻轻地晃着自己的屁股，他也许毫无意识自己在这样做，可是他是如此地渴望被进入，被占有，他不是瞎子，他能看到Bucky从胸膛到屁股都布满潮红，看到他甜蜜的地方不断渗出的粘腻液体，以及他每次拔出手指时，那里可怜兮兮挽留它们的尝试，他敢肯定如果自己一直不动作，Bucky一定会被这份空虚折磨到疯，会苦苦哀求他的。

Rogers放开他的头发，Bucky跌回床单，紧抿嘴唇堵住出口的尖叫喘息。他拽紧身下的床单，不会有什么区别，他这样告诉自己，虽然他已经很久没做过了，自从Steve离开，但他还记得他们做这事的痛楚，给他的所有感觉，他只需要咬牙忍耐。Steve是他迄今为止唯一的对象，他知道接下来会发生什么，他知道他必须放松，不然会更加艰难。他试图把自己的注意力放在床单上的一小条褶皱里，在Rogers开始用性器的顶端逗弄他的入口时，他已经找了褶皱旁又几条不平整的地方，他用这个掩盖灼热的触感，不管淫秽的感觉令他头皮发麻。

Rogers的两只手放在了Bucky的胯部，那个可以用力掐着他使力的地方，如果可以，他其实希望能好好地对待Bucky，给他准备铺着玫瑰花的软床，浴缸……但最后，这又有什么区别呢，Bucky并不会因此情愿，Rogers也总归等不及了，他开始慢慢地推进去，Bucky就和他想象的一样紧，太紧了，他手臂上的青筋因为兴奋鼓起，他全力控制着自己没有一捅到底，Bucky会为此而受伤。

Bucky开始剧烈地发抖，Rogers太大了，他不是没接纳过Steve，他以为那已经算是Alpha中的佼佼者，但Rogers，Rogers的尺寸几乎超过了他的想象，从各种意义上说都是，他甚至怀疑年龄只是给他带来了好处，一开始的胀痛感超过了一切，但Rogers彻底的扩张让钝痛又慢慢消失，他把被子的一角塞进嘴里，他被塞的这样满，这怎么可能，而他唯一想做的居然是尖叫，因为一种难以言说的巨大快感在席卷他的身体，陌生得像一股飓风。被子被他的口水浸湿，他无意识地发出哭声。

“Babe.” Rogers有些慌乱地停下，“你很痛吗？”他不停地擦去Bucky的眼泪，试图慢慢退出去。

“不……” Bucky拱起身体，以便和Rogers贴得更紧，他的双腿在Rogers的抚摸下不停发抖，他模糊地低语，充满羞愧和耻辱。

但他的身体必须要达到那个终点——不管Rogers对他做了什么，他都已经将他领到这里来了，他需要达到那里。他的思维因为欲望而愈发狂乱，两腿之间的疼痛，或是酥麻只在不断加深。

“不，Daddy，我还好……”

他只能用眼角的一点点余光瞥着Rogers，Rogers的脸上浮现出惊异和欲望，他点了点头，继续他的动作。他没有想到Bucky竟然会这么快就享受这个，在这么短的时间里——当然了，他本来就是属于他的。

Bucky的脸庞因为羞辱而燃烧，他不敢再抬头，只是埋在自己的手心，他怎么可能再因此责怪Rogers，是他给了他机会，他甚至鼓励了他，给他错误的信息。

但，上帝，这感觉太好，他宁可就此死去。

接下来的感觉让Bucky陷入失控的癫狂，他好像变成一个从未尝过情爱滋味的Omega，因为Rogers的每个动作都让他如此深陷其中，每一次撞击，深入，和之后的轻轻抽出，他感性又激动，一切都太强烈，也太迅速，他发出一些细小的呻吟，而Rogers没有再因此嘲笑他，因为他也一样地激动。他看着Alpha因为快感扭曲的性感的脸，忽然几秒钟的清醒让他怀疑，他在做什么，他在让Rogers对他做什么，他的后穴紧紧吸着另一个Alpha的阴茎，他进的那么深，Bucky确信那是连Steve没有到过的地方。他也从来没有在他曾经深爱的人对他做这些的时候，这样激动过。

在此之前，他根本不知道这件事可以带来如此的快乐，他甚至不敢面对自己这些堕落的、不堪的想法。

“Make me come……” 他不确定自己说出这句话是哼叫，还是大声恳求，“我想要高潮，Daddy。”

“我的Bucky想要Daddy给他的高潮吗？” 他的声音不高，混合着气音，他一边俯身吻着Bucky的脖子、侧脸，他的手忙着揉弄他鼓胀的乳尖，然后向下抚慰Omega笔直贴着小腹的阴茎。他看着Bucky濒临高潮的漂亮表情，“Dirty little Bucky，这样淫荡，为Daddy做的这么好。”

他操弄的动作依然凶猛，渐渐不规律起来，他有些兴奋过头了，“我恐怕不能——坚持太久。” 他说。

Bucky哭着点头，双手甚至向后探向Alpha的屁股，帮他推进：“没关系……Daddy……”

Rogers开始冲刺，Bucky能发出的只有破碎不堪的呻吟，Rogers的每次撞击都恰到好处，突然，Alpha停下来，用双手近乎粗暴地将他翻转过来，他为体内的空虚感发出了一串呜咽，他几乎要疯了，陷入癫狂的梦境一样，这一切都不是真实的，他听见Rogers轻声说：“告诉Daddy，你想要什么？”

Bucky睁开眼睛， 在说话的时候，一直盯着Alpha深蓝的眼睛，缓缓地：“我想要Daddy让我高潮。”

“Fuck！” Rogers咒骂一句，他狠狠地将Bucky的膝盖掰开，推到胸口，他被摆成了一个如此下流的姿势，但他完全不在意，Rogers直接填满了他。

他看起来仍然如此强壮英俊，五官因为快感扭曲，他看到Rogers的白发，在夜灯下反射着暖色的光芒，无比清楚的知道，正在操他的、带给他极乐的alpha是谁。

Rogers的臀部正高速动作，Bucky抬起双手放在了他的肩膀上，抚摸他的脸颊，他鬓边的白发，Rogers侧头去吻他的手掌，连续而细密，Bucky尝试收紧穴肉——他记得这能让Alpha感觉更爽，这是Steve曾鼓励他的，果然，Rogers的神情立即变了，他咒骂一句，动的更快、更有力，汗水砸在Bucky脸上。

“Bucky想给Daddy捣乱吗？嗯？” 他用几记重顶回应他，“我的Bucky觉得自己已经这么聪明了吗？”

Bucky的两腿夹紧他的腰，鼓励Alpha的动作，他轻轻舔了下自己的嘴唇，突然，一阵快感像闪电一样结结实实地击中了他、劈开了他，他发出一声尖细的叫声，眼睛因为极乐向后翻去，它并没有停止，快感正一波接着一波地从中央的位置扩散到所有的指尖和脚尖，他经历了有生以来最长的一次高潮，在整个期间，Rogres仍然缓慢地动作，扶着一条腿按摩他的深处，而他也在抖动着腰、配合Rogers的动作。仅仅是几秒后，他也叫喊出声，臀部抖动着，灌满了他的身体深处。

Rogers很久之后才意识到自己究竟做了什么。

而在高潮带来的极乐和眩晕过去之后，Bucky回到了残酷冰冷的现实，一股巨大的恶心感集中了他。Rogers紧紧地抱着他，吻掉他脸颊和脖颈的汗水，一遍遍告诉他：“别怕，别怕，Bucky boy.”

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章和下章的多处描写都有情节参考，谨慎阅读。

Rogers 从浑身发抖的 Bucky 身上下来，捡起地上一件汗衫随便套上，朝浴室走去。他去的是 Bucky 卧室里间的浴室，而不是回他自己惯用的主浴室， Bucky 一直屏住呼吸等待着，等到他听见花洒打开、 Rogers 开始清理自己，一时半会儿不会出来。他迅速从远离浴室的床的那一侧跳下去，打开床头柜底层翻找，那把没有膛线的改装手枪仍静静躺在远处。他颤抖地蹲在原地，牢牢地握住手枪，就像握住救命稻草，片刻后，他站起来，找出第一区的地图，尽管这些天他看了很多遍这些地图，但从没有在意过， ** 如果要从这里逃走，需要怎么做 。 **

Rogers 突然在他背后问：“ Bucky ，你在做什么？”

Bucky 瞬间打了个寒战，回头时，他看到一个浴巾只系到腰间，上半身和头发都挂着水珠的 Rogers ， Alpha 站在浴室门口，正用一条毛巾随意地擦着头发，这是他第一次在明亮的灯光下看到半裸的 Rogers ，他像被针刺了一下迅速移开视线， Rogers 实在是过于强壮、肌肉饱满分明，明白宣示着所有者的力量。水珠从他的腹肌上不停滑落，落在浴巾顶端隐约露出的毛发里，根本看不出他是属于这个年纪的人。 ** 如果他想，他可以将我撕成碎片 ** ， Bucky 想。还有， **他再也不要用那条浴巾了**。

“ Bucky ？” Rogers 又问了一句，眉头微皱。

“没什么。” 他咬着嘴唇说，不知道自己引以为傲的勇气都去了哪。

“你打算用我的枪来威胁我吗？” Rogers 瞥到 Bucky 手里的东西，有些好笑地问。

他放下手里的毛巾，姿态闲适地朝 Bucky 靠近，“你敢吗，对我开枪？” 他挑起一边眉毛。

Bucky 看到他走来，他的气息和热度都在逼近，就像一个抽干了他周围空气的真空，他走的越近， Bucky 就越发呼吸困难，他的身影在卧室并不明亮的灯光下越发高大，带来一片将 Bucky 笼罩其下的阴影。

“你又不会知道。” Bucky 咕哝，然而听起来只是模糊的气音。

Rogers 注意到他摆在桌上的凌乱地图，缓缓问，“你要从我身边逃走吗， Bucky ？”

他抬手放在 Bucky 肩膀上，试图将他滑落的系带拽回去，然而这一点点接触却让 Bucky 触电般向后躲去，连声恳求：“不，不要再这样，我不能，求你。”

“怎么了？” Roger 轻声问，目光贪婪不舍地扫过 Bucky 身上的每一寸皮肤，该死，即使刚刚得到了他，他仍然为他如今脸红的样子而干渴 ——

“没想到 Daddy 能你感觉这么好、这么舒服？”

“ …… 你真是个怪物。” Bucky 喃喃。

“哦，我是吗？”这下 Rogers 是真的笑了出来，他唇角扬起，笑声低缓，而这声音落在 Bucky 耳中却只让他的胃一阵恶心地痉挛。什么样的人才能在做出这种事后还能这样泰然自若？

然而 Rogers 很快注意到一些别的东西， Bucky 低着头、畏缩地，试图掩藏起来的东西 —— 他颈边腺体被用力吮吸过的肿胀鲜红，他松垮挂着身上的裙子遮盖不住的从脖子延续到胸前的吻痕， Omega 试图并紧双腿站着，维持点最后的自尊，可两腿间的磨蹭红痕和乱七八糟的液体却在表明相反的事。

Bucky 狼狈无助的模样提醒了 Rogers ，他刚刚都做了什么，他对一个年轻稚嫩的 Omega 做了什么。

“对不起，Bucky。” 他低语，想伸手把Omega揽进怀里。

“别碰我！” Bucky 几乎喊了出来，大颗眼泪随即冲破了眼眶的封锁，他没有再碰那把枪 —— 从内心深处，他无法想象要用这样的方式伤害 Rogers—— 他抱紧双臂，摆出防御性的姿势， Rogers 没有理会，依然上前牢牢抱住了他，将 Bucky 整个人圈在怀里。

“我很抱歉，宝贝，为我所做的一切。” 他低头亲吻Bucky的发际，向他承认，“我原本没有打算这么对你，请你去聚会也只是想让你开心点——我不知道一切会变成这样。”

Bucky 推打他的肩膀，然而 Rogers 纹丝不动，他很快消耗完了所剩无几的力气，唯一能做的就是颤抖啜泣，他脑海里有一场风暴在肆虐 —— 他想起他的丈夫，想起 Steve 温柔宽厚的笑容和怀抱，想起 Natasha 的冰冷眼神告诉他，他也在第一区，想起他留在家里的小女儿，他的小天使 Becca…… 一切都在崩塌，都在绝望地走向崩溃，如果不是 Rogers ，他早就跌倒在地。

Rogers 还在不停重复，“我也不知道我是怎么了，对不起， Bucky.  ”

“你毁了我的一切 …… ” Bucky 抵在 Alpha 的胸膛低语。

Rogers 拉开两人的距离，虔诚而爱恋地在他额前落下一吻，他抱起 Bucky ，走到床边，整理了凌乱但还算干净的床铺，将 Bucky 轻柔地放了上去。正当他爬上床，准备也躺到 Bucky 身边时， Omega 像弹簧一样坐起来，惊恐而颤抖地看着他。

“不，不要到这张床上来，这是我的床，求你不要留在这里，拜托。” 他凌乱而急切地重复，他被Steve咬痕标记的腺体正隐隐作痛，他已经永恒地失去了一些东西，他不能让Rogers就这么大摇大摆地取代属于他的Alpha的位置、睡在他身边的地方。

Rogers 定定地看了他几秒，眼中闪过显而易见的痛苦，最后他绷紧下颌、深吸了一口气，扶着 Bucky 躺下、为他塞好被子。拿起一件干净的黑色汗衫和睡裤套上，在 Bucky 的床边的地毯上坐下，头靠着床缘。 Bucky 紧绷的身体仍在颤抖不停，嗓音沙哑，他没有看向 Rogers 固执守在床边的身影，低声恳求：“求你，不要在这里，你在这我睡不着。”

闻言， Rogers 忽然站起身来。

月光下，他的手撑在床沿，盯着 Bucky ， Bucky 抬头看向他，只能见到一双深不见底的眼眸，突然感到一阵传遍全身的恐惧。 他可以随时把他撕碎，他不该忘记这个。

“我知道你在害怕，你完全有理由这么做。” 他开了口，轻轻将Bucky的一绺头发别回到他耳边，“你对发生过的事情感到混乱，你也许觉得我是怪物，或别的什么。但是，你要明白，你是注定属于我的，最终，你会接受所有我给你的东西——不过现在，我不想给你、给我们增加额外的负担。”

他的拇指按着 Bucky 的下唇，在那里依依不舍地停留了几秒钟，紧接着，他站起身， Bucky 听到他下楼、倒水、翻找，然后他又出现在卧室，将手里的东西全部放在了床头柜上。

在他跨出卧室之前，他听见 Bucky 低到几乎听不见的声音：

“ Steve 也在第一区，他会知道这一切，他会来救我。”

尽管在 Sharon 的事情之后，他再没有办法像以前一样信任 Steve ，但现在，这是他唯一可以相信的、指望的东西，如果他连这个念想都要放弃，他就真的只剩孤身一人了 —— 这念头几乎吞噬了他。

Rogers 站在门口，走廊的灯光开着，逆光之下，他的身躯无比高大、令人畏惧。

“Steve？” 他带着些许轻蔑说，“我想他不会是我的问题。”

Rogers 离开后的整整一夜， Bucky 都埋在枕头里无声尖叫，泪流不止，他多希望这一切是个残忍的噩梦，他用力啃着自己的手腕，然而血淋淋的伤口带来的清晰的疼痛提醒他，一切都再真实不过，过去几小时的一切让他痛恨、恶心无比，可在自己和 Rogers 两个人中，他竟然分不清自己更恨谁，是道貌岸然、禽兽一样强迫了他的 Alpha ，还是那个屈从于自己的欲求，为了追逐快感就连自尊都抛弃的一干二净的自己？

到了凌晨时分，他终于歪在枕头上睡去片刻，然而昨夜的事在梦境里重现 —— 没有尖叫、哭泣的部分，他只梦到了 Rogers 狂热地吻着他的嘴，梦到他的手指富有技巧地搅弄他最私密的地方、伴随着耳边性感的喘息，梦到 Alpha 的阴茎一次次凶猛地操到难以想象的深度、让他的身体被点燃，他在睡梦里发出不由自主的呻吟，一阵渴望从他两腿之间如水波扩散到全身，他浑身一颤，紧接着醒来。

外面的天已经微凉， Bucky 瞪着空茫的眼睛，尽管在如此疲惫和紧绷的情况下，他还能感觉到一束束欲求和快感游走在他的神经里，这是 Rogers 给他留下的东西 —— 不不不，他再次翻过身，埋在自己的臂弯里啜泣，羞耻、愧疚敲击着他的身体，他绝不要成为 Rogers 逼他承认自己是的那种人，他不会堕落至此。

借着晨光，他刚刚看清床头 Rogers 留下的东西，扯出一个极尽嘲讽的笑， Rogers 甚至亲自为他倒好了水，他拆开药片的包装，想也不想就毫不犹豫地吞了下去。

他坐在床头发了会呆，药片的苦涩残留在口腔，他不由想到了他的小天使 Becca ，泪水又随着眨动滚下脸颊，他听到卧室门被推开、某人走进来的声音，但他动也没动，仍然怔怔地盯着地面，身上的毯子裹得紧紧的。

Rogers 换了件白色的汗衫，依然和那件黑色的一样，紧紧包裹着他的肌肉线条，夹着白发的金发罕见的有点乱，但气色甚佳。他坐到 Bucky 床边，视线首先落到了床头柜上，好像那就是他最关心的事情。那里只有喝干的水和不见踪影的药片。

“你吃了药。”他抬起眉说，语气听不出是宽慰还是遗憾。

Bucky 用手背抹去眼泪，转过脸嗯了一声。

“ Bucky ，我很抱歉。”他沉吟道。他能看到 Bucky 有多憔悴疲惫，他的心为此一沉，他不希望看到 Bucky 这么折磨自己。

Bucky 讽刺道：“你对这种事很熟练，一定做过不少次。”他不知道自己这句话从哪里冒出来的， Rogers 果然立刻露出一个被刺痛的表情：“ Bucky ！ …… 我向你保证，那不会再发生了。”

“你是说你不会接着强奸我了？” Bucky 继续说，他知道现在他不应该意气用事，如果他还想逃出去的话，他就不该尝试激怒 Rogers ，像这样有权有势、不可一世的 Alpha 不可能一直摆出如此卑微的姿态，那只不过是他们伪装的假象。但是一股骨子里的倔强和骄傲让他停不下来。

“ Bucky ，别那么说。” Rogers 听起来甚至有些受伤，他一手撑着床垫，试图伸手去摸他的脸颊。

Bucky 在他靠近的瞬间迅速地拖着毯子，向床的内侧移去，好像无法忍受他的一点点气息。他的抗拒换来了 Rogers 一个警告的眼神，他无声盯着 Bucky 直到他不再躲避，允许他的指背落到颧骨那块的皮肤，然后轻划到下颌，指尖按着他下巴中央的小凹陷，在他耳边蛊惑般低语，“你明明也很享受，你很投入其中。”

“我不敢相信这些，我恨你 …… 更恨我自己。” Bucky 盯着地面喃喃，最后几个字的声音几乎弱到听不见。

Rogers 克制着更亲密的肢体接触的渴望，将双手放回自己的膝盖，叹了口气，“ Bucky ，我希望你明白，我不是你想的那种人，我从来都不会 …… ”他斟酌了一下自己的用词，“和我在一起的人，从来都不是不自愿的。”

当然，除了 那个人 。但那段往事的内情没有人知道，甚至包活霍华德和佩姬在内，自然也绝无必要向年轻的 Omega 提起。

Bucky 强迫自己抬起头看向他，咬着牙问：“你这是什么意思？我还应该感到荣幸？”

“我知道我解释再多你也不会听。”他摇了摇头，好像 Bucky 此刻才是那个难以理喻的人，站起身，在第一区渐渐升起的朝阳下， Bucky 看到他走向窗子的宽阔背影，是多么沧桑、坚毅和沉稳 —— 他愿意付出一切，如果这是在二十年后、他看着的是人他的 Steve ，然而 Rogers 冷酷地打断了他的幻想：“但是，我们注定要在一起，这一点你没法反抗。”

一阵难以形容的静默后， Bucky 淡淡开口：“我曾经崇拜过你。”

“什么？” Rogers 回头，挑眉问。

“你的名字，对我来说曾是个遥远的神话。”他垂着视线，声音苦涩，“从童年，到军校，我看着你的肖像、听着你的光辉战绩长大，我希望有一天能见到你、也让你瞧瞧我 …… 直到，你变成了我心爱的人的父亲、我的家人。”

Rogers 惊讶地看着他：“心爱的人？你在说那个背叛你的男孩？”

Bucky 眼中闪过难以置信的愤怒：“为什么你好像在讲一个陌生人？他是你的儿子！”他的嘴唇颤抖，眼前浮现一层水光，“我爱 Steve ，我爱他，胜过一切 …… 是你把他养大，所以我才尊重你、亲近你，我那么相信你！”

Rogers 绷紧下巴，低声问：“这就是全部的理由？你对我的展示出的所有感情，仅仅因为我是 Steve 的父亲？”他无法忽视自己心脏的细微抽痛，“ Bucky ，是这样吗？”

Bucky 哽住，他看了站在原地的 Rogers 几秒钟，又避开了视线，“ …… 不。”他吐出一个只比呼吸高一点的单字。

“不？” Rogers 走到他面前，甚至不愿眨眼，逼问。

“ …… 你比那要重要，重要的多。” Bucky 带着浓浓的鼻音说，他不想欺骗 Rogers ，或者自己，“我那时候很孤独，自从有了 Becca 之后，我只能呆在家里，在那个空荡荡的房子里吃饭、睡觉，但你突然出现在我身边，你地位那么高、那么忙，却愿意一直陪着我，听我倾诉，尤其在 Steve 的事情之后，你是那个最能安慰我的人，我从来没有那么感激过上帝让你成为我的家人，我以为我能永远相信你，我以为你会永远保 —— ”他的话生生折断在空气里。

“我会永远保护你， Bucky 。” Rogers 柔和地保证， Bucky 的坦白同样令他心碎，他拉起 Bucky 的手，看着他的脸，在上面落下纯洁一吻。

Bucky 用力甩开他，愤怒令他泪光闪烁、胸腔起伏，他难以相信这是从一个昨晚刚刚强奸了他的男人口中说出的，“ 就是你伤害了我！ ” Bucky 恐惧又愤恨地盯着他，“你难道看不到自己已经做下多么可怕的事？你当初答应把我带到这，是你的计划之一？你觉得在这强奸我更方便、更没有人察觉吗？可我怎么办？我的人生再也不会一样了，我没法再面对 Steve ，没法再面对 Becca ， 她是我的宝贝，我的一切， 你已经彻底毁了我！”

Rogers 只是摇头，“不，不是像你说的那样，我一开始并没打算 …… ”他止住话头，轻叹，不知是放弃了这个已经毫无意义的争论，还是他自己也不敢否认某些藏在潜意识中的邪恶念头，“ Becca 会理解的”， 他挑选了他认为最重要的事情回答， “如果你担心这个，我们将来可以不把她的身世告诉她。”

Bucky 猛地看向他，为他话里惊人的扭曲暗示而震惊， Rogers 谈起这些事就如同它们注定会发生一样，尤其是他的语气里那种近乎残忍的冷静。“ …… 你是个恶心的变态。” Bucky 啐了一口。

Rogers 眼睛一眯，怒火瞬间点燃了这个顶级 Alpha ，他狠狠钳住 Bucky 的胳膊，另一只扬起的手掌就要落下去，然而 Bucky 坐在床边，倔强地与他对视，“你要打我一耳光吗？”他咬紧下唇问，绿眼睛深处颤抖不停，他没有试图表现出来的那么毫不畏惧。

“不，这次不会。” Rogers 缓缓放下了手，“考虑到这是你第一次犯错。下一回，你必须要注意跟我说话的方式。”他沉吟片刻，想起什么，又道，“不过，我也要给你个教训。”

“什么教训？” Bucky 困惑地眨眨眼。

Rogers 微笑了一下，轻轻托起 Bucky 的下巴， Bucky 被迫注视着他，眼睫颤抖，手指抓紧身下的床单，他本能畏惧接下来要发生的事。

Rogers 牢牢地盯着他，就像看猎物那样看着 Bucky ，眼眸逐渐染上一种 Bucky 熟悉的兴奋，这神色令 Bucky 瑟缩，他能感觉到 Alpha 逐渐躁动起来的侵略味道，在空气里，在他的皮肤上，顺着毛孔，一点点渗透进去，将他缠紧。

“还记得我昨晚对你做了什么吗？”他问。

—— 他当然记得，仅仅是想到那些，就足够让 Bucky 感到一阵酥麻与快感从后穴酸胀的地方窜上脊柱，尽管他为此羞耻不堪。

但无论 Bucky 对眼下发生的一切有多么恶心不安， Rogers 依然抓住了这个身体熟透、饱满，却在心理上依然单纯、没有多少经验的 Omega 的致命弱点，他饥渴的身体渴望被触碰、渴望得到恰到好处的照顾，这是 Rogers 迫不及待要带他体验的东西，那个独一无二属于 Alpha 和 Omega 的极乐巅峰，甚至在某种程度上，他觉得自己才是夺走 Bucky 童贞的人，尽管他之前和另一个 Alpha 上过床、甚至有过孩子，但他依然足够干净甜美。

“第一条规则，在我问你问题的时候，要看着我回答。” Rogers 命令。

“记得。” Bucky 低声回答。

“记得什么？”

“ …… 我记得你昨晚都做了什么。”

Rogers 俯下身，唇角落在他的耳际，好像要逼他听清楚接下来的话，“那记得你是怎么求我给你高潮的么？”

Bucky 羞耻地移开视线，脸蛋泛起漂亮的潮红，“记得。”

Rogers 喉头一滚，克制着自己不现在就将他拆吃入腹的冲动，他的手指从他脸颊、肩上、胸前一点点滑下去，吩咐道 —— “去床上躺好。”

“什么？”

“在床上躺好， Bucky.  ” Bucky 看着他， Alpha 的神色，语调，传达出不容辩驳的余地，他的眼神晦暗深沉，如同一场即将到来的风暴， Bucky 看到他露出的前臂，一根粗大的青色血管从他的手腕延伸到上臂，虬结鼓起的肌肉绷紧，随时可以达成主人的目的。他情不自禁地打了个寒战，回身向床单和被子中央爬去，他靠回到床头的枕头上，半坐着，膝盖竖起紧并在胸前。

然而 Rogers 紧跟着爬了上来，很快到了 Bucky 面前，他的身体重量让床垫下陷。即使是跪坐着， Alpha 依然显得高大强壮、威慑十足，他滚烫的身躯几乎可以完全盖住 Bucky 自己的。他用近乎露骨的视线打量着 Bucky 的身体，手轻轻搭在两片圆圆的膝盖上，然后，顺着小腿的线条向下，紧握住他的脚踝，片刻后，他用力分开 Bucky 的双腿，好让自己进一步跪进去。

现在他们是如此近了， Bucky 的腿贴着他的腰侧，呼吸、体温交融，他跪在 Bucky 两腿之间，一手撑在 Bucky 背后的床头，微微喘息。 Bucky 情不自禁地瞥到他的胯部，那个位置已经有了明显的勃起 —— 但还远远不到他昨天看到的那种程度。

Rogers 在他耳边细密低语，喷出热气，“你把我给你的裙子放哪去了？”他问，右手抓着他大腿外侧棉布睡裙的边缘，食指和中指来回抚摸那一小块皮肤。

“我烧了它。” Bucky 艰难地咽了一下口水，说， Rogers 正从容不迫地一点点拉下他的裙子，让他的大腿根部和臀部慢慢暴露在空气里。

Rogers 笑着挑眉，“是吗？”他将裙子拉到一个他满意的角度，让 Bucky 的屁股压着边角，手指顺着大腿内侧盖到他的白色内裤上，来回地、轻轻磨蹭起 Omega 最私密的部位。他可以声称他厌恶 Rogers 对他做的一切，但他自己的性器已经兴奋起来。

Bucky 的喉间溢出一声痛苦呻吟，“ …… 我把它扔到了床底下。”

看来它已经皱了，没办法再穿， Rogers 有些遗憾，但没关系，他有的是给 Bucky 准备的裙子，将来他还想让 Bucky 穿着它们，和他在家里跳舞呢。

他用食指和中指在那一小片布料上画着圈，直到 Bucky 的腰臀忍不住颤抖，轻哼 ——Rogers 立刻用自己的嘴唇堵上了它， Bucky 讶然张大眼睛，呻吟渐渐变成一个带着气音和唾液交缠水声的呜咽。 Rogers 的另一只手扶住 Bucky 后脑，为了更好地加深这个吻。

Rogers在他嘴里尝到一点陌生的味道，“你在聚会上喝了多少酒，Bucky？” 他拉开一点点距离，问。

“我不记得 …… ” Bucky 回想了下，混乱地摇头，“三、四杯，也许。”

“香槟？红酒？”他那只埋在 Bucky 腿间的手仍在忙活，只是换了种花样、加了根手指，在上面轻轻挤压。

“都有。”他虚弱地说，他的呼吸次次跟着 Rogers 手腕的节奏而颤抖，“小骗子，明明告诉 Daddy 你不喜欢喝酒 —— ” Rogers 又给了他一个热烈的湿吻，他的舌头贪婪而狂热地绕着 Bucky 的旋转，极富技巧，如同共舞， Bucky 无比的配合与默契、缠绕自己的舌头、主动勾住不放的动作让他几乎呻吟出声。

——Bucky 甚至没有意识到他在回吻， Rogers 的唇舌是那样滚烫、热情，吸吮和索要他的嘴唇就像那是他的水源，老天，他真的很擅长这个，他头晕目眩地想象着，这个 Alpha 单凭吻技就可以征服多少人。最后， Rogers 终于拨开他已经浸透了的内裤，将两根手指的前端插进那滚烫仿佛温泉一样的穴道 —— 两人几乎同时发出一声淫秽的呻吟， Bucky 因为被填塞的满足感， Rogers 因为里面天堂一样柔软湿透的触感。

“合格的小荡妇。” Rogers 低语， Bucky 一阵脸红，内心深处却将这句评价当成夸赞而非诋毁，我又一次疯了，他想。 Rogers 在吻的间隙飞速地将他的汗衫拽过头顶、扔到一边的地上，更为急切地捧起他的脸亲上去。两人的身体紧紧相贴， Bucky 呜咽着，为掌下紧实坚硬的肩膀、挺起的两片胸肌的触感而暗暗惊叹 —— “他不是 Steve ，尽管他们那么像” —— 这个念头无比清晰。

“来嘛。” Rogers 在他唇间模糊不清地说，两根手指依然技巧十足地在入口处进出、打转，而另一只手暗示性十足地抚摸他腰间的布料，“让 Daddy 看看你在这下面都藏着什么。”

Bucky 咬紧两颊，浑身羞红，他不可能不知道将要发生什么，他思考着现在有多大几率可以叫停眼下的荒唐，但 Rogers 好像有蛊惑的魔力，他对他所做的所有事情，都让他的身体在渴求和欲望中翻滚、疼痛，他知道自己现在有多想要，无论是从他翘起的性器、湿的一塌糊涂的下身，还是鼓胀的乳头，以及脖颈间不断逸出的香气，都在明白宣示着他的欲求 ——Rogers 对这一点也清清楚楚。

Bucky 极轻地叹了一口气，向后略微靠了靠，抬头，颤抖的手指搭在领口的第一颗纽扣。


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky知道自己现在的姿势有多羞耻，半靠在床头，两腿大开，腿间跪着年长的Alpha，他睫毛抖动着直视Rogers渴望怂恿的眼神，细白的手指将圆圆的扣子从细缝间塞回，布料轻扯，最上面的一小块皮肤就暴露出来，他盯着Rogers，咬紧脸颊内侧，颤抖的手指向下摸索到第二颗。

  
  


Rogers绷紧下巴，强迫自己耐心地跪在原地、而不是直接将布料撕碎剥下，Bucky将自己一点点展示给他——主动的，羞涩的——与他粗暴的占有终究不同，他需要这个过程，享受这个过程，Omega白皙泛红的皮肤一点点儿展露在他眼前，就好像Bucky一点点儿卸下心防，一点点儿软化。扣子越来越向下，睡裙的系带从Bucky肩膀上滑落下去，Rogers看到一件浅色胸衣松松垮垮地包裹着他的胸部，那样饱满，潮红，在他露骨的目光下，Bucky终于忍不住移开视线，他的脸蛋和胸前是一样的通红——这场景让Rogers完完全全地硬起来，胯部撑起一个再高耸不过的帐篷。

  
  


他用两只手托起Bucky的胸部，呼吸因为兴奋不自觉变粗——这一切竟然如梦境成真。他尽可能地放轻动作，感受着手里沉甸甸的分量，手里的弧度对于一个尚且稚嫩的Omega来说过分成熟圆润，几乎可以与他经历过的最性感的情人相媲美——显而易见是哺育的功劳——过去那些偶然在晨间、在仓促的照面时撞到的画面，这样明白地袒露在他眼前，他低头吻上Bucky，用力，虔诚，带着明明白白的渴望。

  
  


“You’re so pretty，my sweet babe……”

  
  


他低语，喘息粗重，手上缓缓用力，Bucky在吻的间隙断断续续地发出“唔”的声音，不自觉地挺起背，迎合他的碰触。Rogers带着茧子的手悄悄摸索到他背后，在Bucky还没反应过来的时候，单手解开了那件胸衣，将它轻松褪掉，好像没有存在过Bucky身上，被吻着的Omega震惊地瞪大了眼睛，一眨眼的功夫，他以为自己和Rogers之前还隔着最后一道屏障，然而Alpha对此的熟稔超出了他的认知。

  
  


他的第一件胸衣还是Steve顶着大红脸为刚刚怀孕的他买的，年轻的小情侣费了好大功夫，才弄明白这是怎么回事，最初的几个月里总不免一阵折腾，穿和脱都是，那些笨拙的尝试和闹出的笑话好像还在昨天，而Rogers做起来却那么轻松与毫不在乎，在一只手脱掉它的同时，另一只手更熟练地埋到Bucky绷紧的双腿间，挑逗他感到阵阵酸软的湿热区。

  
  


Steve没有撒谎，Bucky嘲讽地想，Rogers绝没有浪费一分一毫自己的青春岁月，在与儿子培养感情和与情人培养技巧这两者之间，起码有一件他做的很成功。

  
  


Rogers看也不看地将那件内衣扔到一边，他的视野已经全部被眼前的景色占满，瞳孔因为兴奋扩大——Bucky藏在衣衫下的甜美的秘密，两团鼓胀充盈的软肉挺立在胸前，尽头点缀着艳色的果实，呈水滴状，随着呼吸一起一伏，像熟透的女性Omega那样丰满而具有诱惑。他握住这两团在空气里微颤、泛着粉色的乳肉，在这里、那里轻轻挤压，用上他熟知的技巧。Bucky咬紧下唇，偏过头羞耻地盯着地面，希望直接被地板吞噬，他在做什么，他在允许Rogers对他做什么？

  
  


可他无法欺骗内心的感觉，他的味道泛滥不堪，两个人都闻得清清楚楚，甚至在Rogers揉捏他敏感部位的时候，他有意无意地挺着胸配合，后穴甚至跟着传来一阵阵空虚。

  
  


在耐心爱抚、确保Bucky足够情动之后，Rogers才将拇指温柔地放到乳头上、指腹在上面打转，Bucky因为愉悦而小声尖叫，头跟着向后仰去，这敏感的反应让Rogers赞许，他加重了手上摁压的力道，另一只手用同样的节奏在穴口处进出，无论Bucky再怎样试图掩饰自己的反应都不可能了——里面涌出的腥味液体已经顺着手指、将他整只手打湿，床单上因为一滴滴的汇聚，渐渐洇出大片痕迹。

  
  


“Daddy.” Bucky小声唤他，使劲抬起腰臀迎合他的动作，“Rogers.” Omega咬紧下唇，伸手握紧他的手腕，往自己更深处推去，“求你。” Rogers顺着他的力道，几乎是被他牵引着深入内里，两指打转，扩张。

  
  


“你想要极了，对吗？” Rogers喃喃，贪婪狂热地欣赏着Omega的表情，在情欲中不能自拔的神态。他掐起Bucky的乳头，在拇指和食指带着茧子的指腹间揉捏，让它嫣红又坚硬，“一直扮演着贞洁的小妻子，直到Daddy带你尝过极乐的滋味，你就变成现在这副让Daddy发疯的模样，是不是？”

  
  


Bucky两腿大张，下腹因为欲求而一抽抽地痛，只是不断点头，Rogers皱起眉，抬手，在他滑腻的乳肉重重扇了一巴掌：

  
  


“回答我。”

  
  


Bucky因为突然的刺痛睁开眼睛，涌起委屈的泪光，看着Rogers，小声说：“是。”

  
  


“是什么？” 他耐心地问，在他穴口处进出的手指温柔了许多。掌掴的疼痛非但没让Bucky退缩，反而让他更湿、更热，身体更软，Steve是否知道这点？他在那一刻疑心。

  
  


Bucky转过头，羞耻地紧抿双唇，不愿接着说下去。

  
  


Rogers低笑，微微抬起身体在他耳边道：“你想要我胯下那根东西想要的要命，你没法一直否认。” 他满意地看着Bucky的脸为之烧得更红，粗糙的手指继续揉挤着Bucky的乳头，忽然想起来，“你的奶水去哪了？”

  
  


他看向Bucky，年长的Alpha脸上是一种纯粹的好奇，Bucky的视线一直别开着，支吾着回答：“我昨天……挤过……” 他不知道自己为什么要回答这个。

  
  


“是吗？” Rogers轻哼，“什么时候？”

  
  


“去聚会……之前。”

  
  


这只是一件正常的事，Becca不在他身边，他必须要用工具把多余的奶水挤出去，可在此时此刻，连这个动作都带上淫靡勾引的色彩。

  
  


“Let’s see.” Rogers调整了下姿势，扶着他的大腿将Bucky拉的更近，让他躺在自己身下。Bucky在心底无声尖叫，他几乎浑身赤裸，胯部和Rogers布料下可怖尺寸的性器只隔着几毫厘，他能感到到那里有多烫、甚至还在不可思议地膨胀——但很快，他就没法再担心这个，Rogers湿热的唇舌覆盖上他的左侧胸乳，吮吸，舌头在坚硬的乳尖上拍打，用牙齿轻咬，Bucky的身体无力地在快感下扭动。Rogers迫不及待地拿出所有的技巧，让Bucky体会到那些从未尝过、甚至从未想象过的快乐，他的舌尖隐隐期待着品尝那股奶味的香甜。

  
  


Rogers将弹性的深色乳珠含到了牙齿后面，舌尖不断拨弄，Bucky抬起手，咬紧自己的手腕，压抑即将出口的呻吟，泪腺跟着涌出液体，耳边是低微却淫靡地令人头皮发麻的水声，天花板的吊灯在他眼前渐渐变成模糊的光点。Rogers松开唇舌，动作轻柔地把他带着牙印的手腕解救出来，转而用一只手压住Omega的两条手臂、交叉固定在他头上方，伸出手，将自己湿淋淋的手指放到Bucky鼻端。

  
  


“看看你，为Daddy湿成这样，看看你漂亮的小pussy为Daddy准备的有多好。”

  
  


听他调笑的语气，Bucky不敢相信威严自持的Rogers会说出这种下流话，甚至故意戏弄他、侮辱他，称呼那个地方是pussy，可他看到Rogers的粗大的手指上沾满滑腻、折射晶莹光线的液体，看到他的指腹因为长久浸泡而出现褶皱，还有清晰的腥膻味道，他闭上眼睛、想转开头，然而Rogers一把捏住他的下巴，将指节强硬地塞进他嘴里，喘息道：“尝尝Dadddy让你感觉有多好。”

  
  


Bucky被迫松开牙关，含进Rogers的手指，他无力地挣动双腿，喉间一下下吞咽着，只能尝到微腥的苦味。

  
  


听到他不适的哼鸣，Rogers才将几乎深到喉咙的手指抽出，压着他的手跟着松开，将Omega身上最后一层湿透的布料从脚踝脱下。

  
  


——Alpha抬起身体，深吸一口气，贪恋露骨的视线在身下这具赤裸的身体上流连，虽然这不是第一次他看到Bucky的裸体，但每次都能让他更惊喜，他身上还有着昨天留下的痕迹，不再如初生的小鹿一样干净、纯洁，稚嫩的Omega肌肤泛红、在情欲中煎熬燃烧，无助含泪地看着自己。

  
  


他往后靠了靠，俯身轻吻在Bucky的大腿内侧，一路接近敏感的穴口，“这么热，这么紧……而你属于我。”

  
  


属于他？Bucky的身躯颤抖，不，他不属于任何人，起码不属于眼前这个Alpha。但在Rogers直起身体、将裤子里的阴茎释放出来的时候，Omega一直跟他对视。Rogers扶上他竖起的膝盖，另一手握着尺寸可观、直直翘着的性器，在Bucky的穴口轻轻蹭动。Alpha俯身将吻烙在Bucky每一寸发烫的肌肤上，他感受着Rogers动情的吻，还有下身被试探的、炙热头部一触即离的感觉，倍感羞耻地涌起一阵难耐的兴奋。

  
  


“Rogers.” 他情不自禁地抓住Rogers的坚实上臂，喃喃，“你在等什么？”

  
  


Rogers几乎笑出来，握着自己的老二在穴口反复滑动、打转，一边更用力地吻Bucky的颈侧，他实在太爱他的小鹿现在的样子了，如此真实、充满年轻赤诚的欲望，穴口处源源不断流出的液体沾湿了性器头部，Omega的气味也将他紧紧环绕——不仅仅只有Alpha的信息素可以入侵Omega，反向的影响同样致命，而他喜欢这个，他不在乎自己染上Bucky的味道。

  
  


他缓缓上移，和Omega鼻尖相对，感觉到Omega两团丰盈的胸肉在自己健壮紧实的胸膛挤压，“想要Daddy做什么？”他盯着Bucky，沉声问，“看着我的眼睛告诉我。”

  
  


Bucky重重地吞咽了一下，为即将出口的话而脸红，虽然他的脸已经快要烧着了，“我想让你进来。” 这几乎已经把他逼到了极限，忽然一阵天旋地转——Rogers下了床，拽着他的大腿将他拉到床边，他猝不及防地一下子仰躺，Omega用手臂稍稍撑起自己，不好意思地眨眼。赤裸的Rogers站在他两腿之间，汗、体液和信息素在不大的房间里亲密纠缠，谁也不可能再否认他们对彼此的致命吸引。

  
  


Rogers低喘着粗气，无比想就这么冲进这具火热年轻的身体，但他必须耐心：“Buck，你必须得说的更明白——告诉Daddy我的宝贝想要什么，Daddy才能给他。”

  
  


Bucky咽了下口水，他不敢口头承认自己的欲望，那代表他对丈夫的背叛、代表他对长久以来引以为傲的自尊和矜持的践踏，他从未觉得哪句话说的这样艰难：“……我想要Daddy进来。” 他往下摸索到Rogers的火热跳动着的阴茎握在手心——无论是尺寸还是硬度都让他畏惧，完全不像属于这个年纪的人——他咬紧下唇，盯着Rogers的眼睛，软下声音央求：“我想要Daddy用这个把我干到哭出来。”

  
  


“Fuck！” Rogers忍不住骂了句脏话，“勾人的小荡货。”

  
  


Bucky纯洁恳求的神情和粘腻诱惑的语气的强烈反差让他差点控制不住，他庆幸自己是最早捕猎的那个Alpha——不然这小妖精一样的Omega会便宜了谁？不，他从来都是属于他的，任何人都无权置喙，就连Steve也不过是帮了个忙。

  
  


“是谁教你可以这样和Daddy讲话？” 他捏紧Bucky丰满弹性的屁股，轻轻掰开，两根手指继而温柔地分开他柔软肿胀的穴口，那里已经迫不及待地想要吞吃什么，“你忘记了什么？”

  
  


Bucky被Rogers托起，脚趾移动、一下下踩在他肌肉紧实的上臂、肩膀，“求你，Daddy.” 他像只小猫一样呜咽，张嘴吸吮自己的指尖，目光狂热地看着Alpha，他甚至没意识到自己在用所有熟悉的幼稚伎俩诱惑他。

  
  


“My babe……” Rogers进一步掰开他的大腿，手指在内侧的肌肤留下淤青，对准他坚硬到不需要扶着的性器，慢慢推进去，“你不知道我想了多久，忍耐这一切又有多难——” 感受到Bucky湿热的穴口吞下了他硕大的头部，他努力克制着全部插到底的冲动，“每夜，每天，都在想着你，近在咫尺，却什么也做不了，只能用你的录像带解决欲望，fuck，看看你让Daddy变得多硬。”

  
  


不可思议的快感从下身传遍全身各处，奇怪地，Bucky没有被他坦白的变态行径吓倒，他纳闷Rogers说的录像带是什么，可当他在Rogers脸上发现与曾经Steve那么相像的神态——都是为了他——只让他更加情动。

  
  


“Rogers，求你，继续，我想要你。” 他小声呜咽，配合Rogers向前坐，Rogers差点为此呼吸不稳。

  
  


“你简直想要我的命。” 他眸色暗沉，嗓音嘶哑，恶狠狠地将他拉的更近，Bucky的后背在床单上留下一道蹭动的痕迹，Rogers一点点地将阴茎推到最底端，足够温柔又足够坚定有力，如潮的快感如火花游走在Bucky的每一寸神经里。

  
  


Bucky发出一声淫荡至极的、拉长了的呻吟，在房间里回荡，宣告着他彻底的投降，他抬手毫无章法地揉弄自己左胸、掐按乳头，快感席卷了全身，Bucky颤抖地闭上眼睛，感受着Rogers的阴茎如何照顾到他的每一个敏感点，从浅到深，他从来不知道被填满的饱胀有如此的愉悦、充实，几滴眼泪随着Rogers抽出再拱入的节奏从眼角渗出。

  
  


“Fuck，这么紧，这么……热，让Daddy感觉这么好……”

  
  


Rogers推着他的膝盖内侧并到一起，站在地上、由上至下地用力操他，Bucky的身体跟着剧烈摇晃了几下，剧烈累积的快感迅速将他推过高潮，他敏感的内壁一阵收缩，热乎乎地包紧Rogers的阴茎，高潮劈来的一刻，他双腿痉挛、哭叫出声，手掌下的乳头喷出小股乳白汁液。

  
  


Bucky的高昂呻吟和高潮中意乱情迷的神态让Rogers牙关咬紧，他欣赏了一会眼前的景色，将湿淋淋的阴茎抽出。

  
  


“Rogers.” Bucky呼唤，高潮的余韵在结束许久后仍残留在浑身各处，让他阵阵发抖，后穴无意识地收缩。Rogers没再继续，Bucky抹掉眼角的泪水，睁开眼睛，发现他就站在床前喘着粗气，死死地盯着他，大掌有一下没一下地撸动自己的阴茎，拇指正来回摩擦头部。

  
  


Rogers身形高大，几乎能将Bucky笼罩其下，深蓝色的眼睛眯着，即将被欲望吞噬，潮红同样分布在他肌肉起伏的胸腹间，这是他军装下真正饱含力量的躯体，Bucky小心地扶着床垫边缘坐起来、跪在自己的小腿上，抬头看向他。

  
  


“你——” 他停顿了下，看着Rogers的眼睛，艰难地咽了下口水，他知道他即将说出口的话是多么荒谬和错误——可一小部分的他觉得自己对Rogers有所亏欠——他比昨晚到的还要快，而Rogers还远没有释放，“你想让我……？”

  
  


Rogers绝望而狂热地点头：“是，我的宝贝，来——” 他低下头，用力吸吮Bucky的嘴，从交缠的唇舌Bucky感受到炙热的情感和欲望，如此火热，Rogers在唇间低喘，“摸摸Daddy为你变得有多硬，Bucky，该死……”

  
  


Bucky面红耳赤，不但是因为他抬手摸索的动作，还有Rogers的话和表情，那么绝望、沉迷，好像他是溺水之人，而Bucky是他唯一的稻草——没有任何道理，像他这样一个生涩幼稚的Omega，能令经验丰富的顶尖Alpha如此着迷，可他的表情和动作却明明白白写着这一点，他打断他们的吻，强迫自己第一次正视那个部位——Rogers粗大、沉重的阳茎在胯间翘起，直直贴着小腹，茎身充血肿胀到近乎紫色，处于濒临爆发的边缘——Bucky被眼前的景象惊呆，不敢大声呼吸，这绝不是一个成年不久的Alpha所能拥有的，上面鼓胀的筋肉和血管，无论是长度还是粗细都足以吓走任何一个Omega，他不敢相信自己在刚才、在昨晚都吞吃进去这个庞然大物，他为什么没有被劈成两半？

  
  


Bucky逼自己跪在原地，将视线转回到Rogers脸上、与他对视，同时用手努力环住Rogers的阳具，他能感觉到手指环绕的东西有多粗、多烫，甚至还在变得更硬挺，前端的小口缓缓流出浊液。

  
  


——Rogers的喘息在他碰触的那一刻变成低吼，他昂起头，喉间滚动着无数句冒犯上帝的脏话，抑制不住地往Bucky的手心里挺胯，所有只在他深夜不堪入目幻想里发生过的事成了真，看到Bucky这样为他服务，从里到外染上他的味道、几乎彻底变成他的，一股多年没有过的狂喜令他几乎站立不稳，他甚至就想这么标记他，更强大的Alpha总能覆盖掉前一个的标记，如果不是因为这会让Omega痛苦的话。

  
  


Bucky看着他，手心顺着柱身缓缓撸动，Rogers放任自己呻吟出声，英俊的面容在快感下扭动，他的手一把插进Bucky的半长棕发，“Babe，继续，你根本不知道你对我都做了什么，oh fuck。”

  
  


掌心下的触感是如此陌生、粘腻、炙热，血管突突直跳，Bucky能触摸到上面自己的体液，将茎身涂的水光淋漓——这本应令他恶心，可一个内心的微小声音却告诉他，他应该享受这一切，看到一个如此成熟、理性而强大的Alpha为自己失控，只是手指的触碰就令他浑身发抖，还有Rogers的神情，他熟悉那种神情，年轻的Alpha也曾用那么视若珍宝的眼神看他，现在那个眼神已经不再是他的专属，甚至Rogers的眼神里饱含更多宠爱。他不再感觉自己是被抛弃、不如别的Omega的那个，Rogers用所有行动告诉他，他正被这个Alpha疼爱甚至崇拜着。

  
  


Bucky用双手取悦着Rogers，Rogers的目光夹杂着狂热和鼓励，Omega掌心的阳物随着不断沿柱身流下的前液越来越滑腻，他喜欢这种咸腥的味道，喜欢看到每移动一下手腕，都有更多的乳白色液滴随之从小口喷溅而出，沿着他的手流下，滴落在他的腿上，甚至溅落在他胸前，和他的汗液与乳汁混为一体，这副淫靡的场景在Bucky的卧室静悄悄上演，而他低头看到自己胸前覆盖的浊液，脑子里又萌生出一个新的念头。

  
  


他重新抬起头，锁定Rogers的视线，向床边又靠近了一小段距离，挺起胸膛好让两团娇小乳房在合适的位置挺立，他一手牵引着Rogers粗大硬挺的阴茎，拉着肿胀通红的顶端靠近一侧坚硬的乳头，仔细磨擦起两个同样敏感至极的地方来。

  
  


“Fuck.” Rogers低吼出声，他躬下身，“荡货！” 他松开Bucky发间的手，一拳砸到床头。

  
  


Bucky持续不断地用粗大的前端在乳头旁画圈，直到Rogers不受控制地拱起腰臀，“不，宝贝，继续，oh fuck，我要射出来，” 他狂乱地摇头，呼吸粗重，“就这么，我要到——”

  
  


带着腥味的精液瞬间溅满了Bucky的胸前和腹部，Bucky仍牢牢握住他的阴茎、一下下按摩头部，将最后的残余也榨干净，他并不讨厌被Rogers的滚烫喷遍全身的感觉，从乳头渗出的点点乳汁正和部分精液一起流到他湿淋淋的小腹上。

  
  


Rogers一声粗喘，放任自己一下仰倒在Bucky身边的床垫上，呼吸仍颤抖不停。等到他稍微平复下去，才转过脸，低哑着嗓音警告：“你最好没对别人这么做过。”

  
  


Bucky带着一身乱七八糟的痕迹，看着近在咫尺的Rogers几秒钟，他也浑身是汗，两人的气味和信息素密集交缠、再不可分，Omega先转开了视线。

  
  


Rogers不满地皱眉：“你这么做过？……对Steve？”

  
  


静默持续了一会，Bucky才摇摇头：“没有。” 他低声说：“我刚刚才想到的。”

  
  


Rogers脸上尽是高潮的绯红，他伸手揽过Bucky的后脑，稍稍起身，在他唇上啄吻：“Steve根本不知道怎么照顾你，上帝，我没法想象几年后你会变成什么样。”

  
  


Bucky没有作声，Rogers轻轻与他额头相抵，片刻后，Alpha竟不好意思地笑了下，躺回去，看着天花板，“我射的是不是太快了？”

  
  


“你，没有……？”Bucky欲言又止，Rogers的性生活不是他应该过问的事情，但Bucky还是把话说了下去，“上次你……是什么时候？”

  
  


“和人上床？” 他挑眉，转头看着Bucky，“三天前。但我从没有到的这么……容易。”

  
  


Bucky抿紧唇，Rogers和Steve，起码是他钟爱的那个Steve在这一点上完全不同，Steve洁身自好，就算在躁动的、所有人脑子里都是上床的青春期也相当自律，和自己那些不到最后一步的亲密举止已经是他全部的经验，但Rogers不同，Steve早就告诉过他Rogers活跃的“社交生活”，家里毫不避讳、来来往往的情人几乎见证着Steve的成长——以Rogers的地位，对他投怀送抱的Omega不知有多少，连他自己作为这个家的新成员都撞见过，他能有丰富的性经验不足为奇，Bucky也同样确信，自己是他经过的情人里最没有经验和性魅力的那个，他怎么可能能让Rogers——

  
  


“你不相信？我从来都不会这样轻松地射出来。”

  
  


“所以呢？”Bucky反问。

  
  


Rogers翻过身，将Bucky仍旧赤裸的身体牢牢抱在自己怀里，灼热的呼吸喷在他的颈侧和胸前，“是因为你，你不明白？和你一起是我这些年唯一激动的事。”

  
  


Bucky轻叹了口气，摇摇头：“这不重要，这一切都不正常。”

  
  


“你还是觉得这不可能？昨天之前，你甚至没想过我们能在一起、这么享受对方。”

  
  


Bucky耻辱地别开头，因为他的丈夫没有带给过他的快乐，他竟然在另一个Alpha身上体验到了，就好像他的心和身体分成了两半，他无法忘怀Steve曾给他的爱意与尊重，但他也无法否认，Rogers带领他走向了全新的认知，好像他是枝头一颗成熟的浆果，而Rogers最懂得该怎么采下他、爱护他。

  
  


“你不知道这对我来说有多难以接受。” Bucky苦涩地说。

  
  


“不用去想它。” Rogers安慰，用坚实双臂揽紧他，轻柔地落下一个个吻，“你只要让它发生，你就会看到它有多顺理成章，你和我，本该如此。”

  
  


Bucky想要反驳，而Rogers温柔地用手指摁住他的嘴唇，他覆到Bucky身上，将自己卡到Bucky分开的双腿之间，Bucky感觉到他再次抬头的阴茎贴上自己火热的肉缝，他呻吟出声，Rogers放缓节奏磨蹭着，两人之间的欲求和火花再次燃起。

  
  


“你真的认为你可以解决……所有事？” 除了Steve，Becca，他自己的家人，还有外界的眼光……Bucky摁上他的肩膀，呜咽，在Rogers越来越硬挺的阳物紧贴着股缝上下动作的时候，他再也说不出话来。Rogers有节奏地起伏臀部，一边狂热地吻着怀里害羞的Omega。

  
  


“你以为我是谁？” 他在Bucky的腺体附近又留下一个显眼的吻痕，然后是下一个，足以宣告某些占有欲，他轻描淡写道，“我会料理好一切，谁也无法阻拦我们。”


End file.
